Feudal Pirates
by DJ Paynter
Summary: Naraku pulls out another trick and summons warriors from the Grand Line to defeat Inuyasha and his friends! Can the half demon survive? And what will become of these newcomers into the world of Feudal Japan?
1. The Villain behind the Miasma!

**I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha, believe me, I've tried**

**Most of the Characters used here are from Inuyasha, the others are from Kilnorc's Crew of the Axe and Desert Storm stories, if you want to know more about the charcters, check out Kilnorc's stories!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Scroll One: The Villain Behind the Miasma!**

Deep in the dark caves of Feudal Japan, three figures stood in a thick purple haze. One a man with hair as black as his heart and spikes along his body, extending to red eyes on his chest and one on each hand. The others were a girl with white hair who was holding a mirror and a monstrous ogress woman wearing robes resembling that of a priestess and holding a scythe.

"So Yubba, are you sure this is not beyond you power?" The black haired man addressed the Ogress. "Using the same spell that Urasue used in order to bring Kikyo's soul from the netherworld, as well as the power of the Sacred Jewel, you should be able bring warriors' souls from other realms here to kill my enemies." He looked at the nine clay formations on the floor, each shaped like a human being with a herb and a blue stone on top of each one.

"Ha, Urasue?" the ogress laughed. "Her powers are nothing compared to mine. I can transfer anyone here and with the power of the sacred jewel fueling my spell I can bring them from any realm and as long as I know who they are I can bring their spirits here without their bones as Urasue would need. I can even transfer articles of clothing and accessories."

"Good, Kanna, show them to Yubba." The black-haired man pointed to the white-haired girl, more specifically the mirror in her hands that now showed a single ship sailing on a vast ocean. As the view became clearer, nine people came into view on the ship's deck. The first was a black haired man with clothing to match, laying in a hammock and lazily watching the others. Two others were a blonde man, yelling at a black haired woman who seemed to be yelling even louder back, with a child tugging at the blonde man's leg. The other three, who were watching the argument were a blonde-haired woman in white clothing, a red-haired woman in a hat and perhaps most strange of them all, a large, lobster looking person. Last and most ridiculous was a brown-haired man who was simply adoring an orange-haired woman with fox ears who was poking the man in the hammock, who looked fairly annoyed at this point.

"What a ridiculous bunch. Are you out of your mind Naraku? Do you honestly think that they can defeat Inuyasha and his friends?" Yubba asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be bringing them here," Naraku stated. "And I have just the motivation for them to do what I want."

"Your quarrel means nothing to me. As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain and give me the sacred jewel permanently." Yubba cackled evilly.

"Don't worry, if this works I will have no need for the jewel." Naraku said in a chillingly evil voice and grinned slyly.

"The anchoring crystals on the clay should keep their souls here for as long as you need them, destroying them should send them back to their world in an emergency." The ogress pointed to the blue stones on the human-shaped clay.

"Anchoring crystals? Kikyo's soul has no such stone." The villain glared at Yubba.

"This spell is much more complex than Urasue's, the anchoring crystals are needed to draw them from their world. This is only meant as a temporary solution." The fake priestess nodded.

"I am sure I will be able to handle them when the time comes, just do your job and cast the spell." Naraku spat coldly.

"Earth and Spirit in perfect harmony, their union blessed by magic kiln. Now, arise chosen warriors!" Yubba shouted and sunk her scythe into each of the clay dolls, opening them and drawing spirits from another world into the clay bodies. "There, just as you requested Naraku, just like Kikyo, these bodies shall appear to be real to everyone, everything about them has been transferred to these empty shells, weapons, bodies, fighting skills, even thier blood, their entire souls are inside these dolls." Yubba laughed.

"Now fulfill your promise and give me the sacred jewel!"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Well done Yubba, however you have outlived your usefulness, but not by long." His hand transformed into a sharp spike.

"W-What?!" The ogress began to back away. "Y-you still need me…"

"Farewell." Naraku drove the spike into the fake priestess' neck and she fell limp as he pulled her off the ground, impaled by the villain. Naraku laughed softly and threw the dead body off to the side.

"What shall we do with them?" The white-haired girl asked in a monotone, nodding to the newly summoned bodies, unfazed by the whole ordeal.

As Naraku prepared an answer, a teenage looking boy in a demon slayer's uniform appeared in front of the two. "I have found them master, and Tschimaru is about a day away from hatching." The boy said, also in a monotone.

"Good Kohaku, take the child and await further instructions." Naraku ordered. "We shall put the others in their positions."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kohaku took the youngest boy's arm around his neck and ran off to the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha and his friends have met their match." Naraku wore a sinister grin as he looked over the eight remaining warriors.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sorry if it's a bit slow, a lot of buildup for later chapters and explaining of the spell that brought the Axe-Heads to Feudal Japan)**

**Inuyasha: Hey you! You're a demon aren't ya?**

**Axe: Wha? I have no clue what you're talking about.**

**Inuyasha: I bet you're one of Naraku's minions! Wind Scar!**

**Koga: I'll teach you to invade my territory!**

**DJM: Huh? Who the hell are you?**

**Shippo: Run Kilala! It's a demon!**

**Dusty: I am not a demon!**

**Kagome: Next time: Demon versus Pirate, Naraku's plot unfolds! See ya soon!**

**Axe & Inuyasha: I'll kill you if you hurt my friends!**


	2. Demon vs Pirate, Naraku's Plot Unfolds!

**Remember, don't own One Piece or Inuyasha, read Kilnorc's stuff, stay in school, yadda yadda yadda…. Now on with the fic!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Two: Demon vs Pirate, Naraku's plot unfolds!**

The white-haired half-demon and his friends approached yet another town on their trek to retrieve the sacred jewel and destroy Naraku. The black-haired girl in a green skirt stretched her arms above her head. "Ah, after so long in the woods, it'll be nice not to have to sleep on the ground."

"Feh, I don't see your problem Kagome, sleeping on the ground ain't so bad." The half-demon looked at her with one eye open.

"Inuyasha, you're just uncivilized." The small fox demon stuck his tongue out at the dog-eared half-demon.

"I'll show you uncivilized you little runt!" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and reached for the small fox.

"AH! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" The fox demon named Shippo screamed and ran over to Kagome's other shoulder.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome stared at the half-demon with a disdainful look in here eyes.

"Don't say it…" Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and let out a whimpering moan. "D-Damn you…"

"Serves you right." Shippo stuck his tongue out again.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, come look at this." A young monk in purple robes accompanied by a female demon slayer nodded up over the hill where the town was located.

As the group looked over the hill and down on the town, a look of horror crossed their faces. "Oh my God…" Kagome breathed with a shocked expression on her face. The village that they had been heading to was completely destroyed, bodies were strewn all over the place, buildings were in shambles and blood was everywhere.

"So that was the disgusting smell…" Inuyasha looked over the scene and sniffed the air. "Naraku did this, I can smell his miasma."

"But why would Naraku attack this specific village? As far as I know there isn't anything of importance here, just a rest stop for travelers." The demon slayer, Sango stated in an analytical tone.

"Who cares? All it means is that Naraku's in the area and we're that much closer to tracking him down once and for all." Inuyasha grinned and snapped his claws, making a crunching sound.

"First thing is first Inuyasha." The monk, Miroku, kneeled down and made a hand sign. "We have to take care of the victims."

"Feh, if this traveler thing doesn't work out, I swear we should become professional gravediggers, we're doing it anyway except nobody's paying us." Inuyasha scoffed.

-----------------------------

After a while working and burying the victims of Naraku's attack, Inuyasha sighed, whipping the sweat from his forehead and sink his shovel into the ground so it stood on it's own. "Why am I the one doing all the work? Where the hell did everybody go?" He looked annoyed at Kagome, who was the only person left there.

"Miroku and Sango went to go get some water and some wood for the grave markers, Shippo and Kilala went to go get some flowers for the graves." Kagome sighed after erecting another wooden cross in front of a freshly dug tomb.

"Ahh, that no good little runt, he's gonna get himself into trouble, I just know it." Inuyasha looked around again and went back to digging.

------------------------

The girl with fox ears woke up with a pounding headache. She stood up and looked around, the area she was in was a deep wooded forest, surrounded by trees with no exit in sight. "Ugh, where am I?" she moaned, holding her head. "Last thing I remember I was poking Axe, did he knock me out?" She looked around again and heard some voices, she quickly hid behind a tree, pulling out her scythes just in case.

"Do you think this'll be enough Kilala?" Shippo nodded to a small cat demon, his hands and her mouth full of flowers.

"Oh, it's just a little squirt." Dusty blinked and stepped out from behind the tree, revealing herself to the two.

"AH! Kilala, run! It's a demon!" Shippo dropped the flowers and began to run away, stumbling and falling in the process.

Dusty growled, picking the fox demon up by the tail and glaring at him. "What did you call me you little runt?"

"AH! Kilala help me! The demon's got me!" Shippo flailed, trying to get away.

"I am NOT a demon, damnit!" Dusty growled, squeezing Shippo's tail for emphasis. Earning a small yelp from the fox demon before the girl dropped him to the ground again.

Kilala reacted to this and transformed into her larger cat from, which looked like a Saber-toothed tiger. "If you're not a demon, then how do you explain those ears? And that tail? You look like someone from my tribe."

"Ehehehe…. Nice kitty…" Dusty backed up a bit, chuckling nervously. "Oh these? I ate the Kit-Kit Devil fruit so now I'm part fox." She eyed the two curiously.

"Devil… Fruit? Sounds tasty." Shippo commented and looked to Kilala. "Don't worry Kilala, this demon looks pretty weak, and I think she's crazy in the head, I think we can take her."

"For the last time I am not a…"

"Smashing Top!" Shippo pulled the string on a normal sized top that was headed for Dusty's head, growing larger in size, it went straight through the fox, spinning on the ground again as the girl disappeared. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"That's a nice little illusion you've got there. What do you think of my Disappearing Act you little runt?" Dusty held a scythe to the small fox's neck as she glared at the pair. "I want some answers and I want them now..."

----------------------------------

The speedy swordsman walked around the forest, also holding his head. "Why did Axe knock ME out? Dusty-chan was the one poking him. And where the hell am I?" he sighed and began playing his flute, trying to navigate himself out of the forest by the echoing sounds.

"Hey you!" a man with a white Mohawk pointed to the punk, he was accompanied by a man with white and black hair, both wearing what appeared to be wolf's fur.

"Who me?" The swordsman pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you! There's no one else around here, stupid!" The man with black and white hair also pointed to the brown-haired man. "This is wolf demon territory! How dare you trespass!"

"Leave immediately and we might let you live!" the other shouted.

"Well how rude, I'm sorry I invade your turf, but I need to go that way to get out of the forest." The man pointed to the direction the two men were standing in.

"Go back the way you came or we'll really make you sorry!" the two men yelled.

DJ disappeared and reappeared behind the two. "Oh really now?"

The men in wolf's skin looked a bit shocked but attacked the man anyway. "Take this!" The white Mohawk man punched at him and the other aimed a kick. Both attacks went through the afterimage harmlessly.

"Is that the best you've got?" DJ appeared behind the men again with his back to theirs. In one motion he turned around and pulled out the katana on his back. "Dragon's Barrage!"

The two men fell over in the dirt, covered in bruises. "Damn, he's fast." The white and black haired man stood up and held his face.

"But not as fast as Koga…" The man with the Mohawk stood up and smirked, also clutching his bruises.

The two nodded and looked at each other, running off into the forest screaming. "KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGA!!!!"

"Well… that was odd…" DJ blinked and walked off, playing his flute again.

--------------------------------------

"Do you know what happened Captain? Or where we are?" The woman with fiery red hair asked the large black-haired muscular man who was inspecting the large stone Axe he carried.

"I don't know Chizzy, and how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Axe, we're nakama after all. What I'm wondering is why my Axe is covered in blood. Did I kill something?"

"No idea Captain, I'm more concerned about where we are and where we're headed. Doesn't it seem odd to you that one minute we're all on the ship and the next we're here?" Chizuru asked.

"Not really, weird shit happens to us all the time." He shrugged.

"Well this just seems beyond weird." Chizuru sighed as they exited the forest. They came into a village that looked like a tornado had torn through it, everything looked completely destroyed.

"Uh… Chizzy? I think things just got ten times weirder." Axe blinked and looked to the only two moving people among the destruction. One was a white-haired man with dog ears and the other was a pretty looking dark haired woman in a green skirt.

"Who the hell are you?" The white-haired man took out his sword, which then grew to many times larger than it was in the sheathe. "You're the one who killed these villagers aren't ya? You're one of Naraku's minions, I can smell his miasma on you." He snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just got here, who's Naraku?" Axe blinked and looked to Chizuru, who shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"Inuyasha! I sense the sacred jewel shards! He has one in his neck and one in his axe!" The girl shouted.

"Don't lie! Your axe is covered with the blood from these innocent people. And Naraku is the only one who could've given you those jewel shards! Where is Naraku hiding now?" The man called Inuyasha spat.

"I have no fricken idea what you're talking about!" Axe shouted at the man. "I don't even know what the heck you're talking about, I don't have any jewels on me. If you're looking for someone to mug, you picked the wrong person!" he wielded his giant stone axe and pointed it at Inuyasha. "I do feel stronger for some reason though…"

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to beat the answers out of you! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted and slammed his large sword on the ground, yellow streaks of power emitting from it and heading straight towards Axe.

The black-haired man swung his axe hard at the Wind Scar and sent it flying off into another direction.

"He deflected the Wind Scar…" Kagome gasped.

"Stand back Kagome, it must be the power of that Shikon jewel shard of his.

Kill him… Kill Inuyasha. A chillingly evil voice sounded in Axe's head. "W-what?" _Kill him… Kill Inuyasha! _

A chillingly evil voice sounded in Axe's head. "W-what?" 

"Inuyasha! The jewel shard turned black!" Kagome shouted.

"It's corrupting, so he is being controlled by Naraku…You're just like Bankotsu, are you another dead specter?"

Axe got a cold look in his eye. "Kill Inuyasha… Chizuru, stand back, I'll handle this!" Axe swung the giant stone Axe and released a wave of heat at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the girl around the waist and jumped out of the way of the heat blast. "Damn, he's good, this could take a while…"

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, the blonde haired swordsman walked through a thick mist, swinging his swords around. "Ugh, what the hell is this shit?"

A young woman in priestess robes appeared out of the mist, followed by white serpent spirits. She looked at the blonde man and focused on his neck. "Who are you and why do you have a sacred jewel shard?" She asked calmly.

"They call me the demon, who the hell are you and what is a sacred jewel?" The Demon squinted at the priestess _Kill Kikyo…_ A sinister voice rang out in the Demon's head.

"I am Kikyo…" the priestess responded, watching the jewel shard in the Demon's neck as it pulsated and turned black.

"Kill… Kikyo?" The swordsman questioned as he held his head and his eyes began to turn red. "Die… Lady Kikyo." He grinned evilly and wielded the Kitetsu.

**---------------------------**

**Naraku: Kill my enemies… Take their Shikon jewel shards...**

**Inuyasha: Stand back Kagome! I'll handle this.**

**Kikyo: Peace is not in the path you travel, only destruction and turmoil.**

**Devon: I am a demon, nothing more…**

**Kagome: Next time: The demon among them! See ya soon!**

**Devon: Resign yourself to death priestess!**


	3. The Demon Among them

**I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha Believe it! –Stabs himself for lowering to the phrase "believe it!"-**

**-----------------------------**

**Scroll Three: The Demon Among them**

The late morning sun peaked over the small lake and waterfall. The birds were chirping and a small deer drank from its crystal-clear waters. A large dust cloud quickly blanketed this tranquil scene as the speedy swordsman ran across the landscape. "How big is this damn forest? Feel like I've been going in circles since I met those two guys." DJ sighed.

"You have, idiot!" A gruff voice called out as DJ narrowly ducked a furry foot aimed at him, which continued on into the next tree, leaving a fair sized mark. "Who the hell do you think you are? Trespassing in my turf, you lowly human!" The attacker stood up and addressed the man.

"I'm DJ MacLeod, who the hell are you?" The Brown-haired swordsman sized up the attacker, he was a black haired man with a ponytail, dressed in armor and wolf skins like the previous two men.

"I'm Koga! The leader of the eastern wolf tribe!" The man growled as his two associates came following him, panting from the chase.

"And by eastern wolf tribe you mean… these two guys?" DJ pointed to the two from before.

"Shut up, stupid! It's no matter of yours where the rest of my tribe is! I'll admit, you beat Ginta and Hakkaku, that's no easy feat for a human like yourself, but now you're dealing with a real chief demon!" Koga snapped.

"Demon? You mean that baka demon is here too? That means Dusty-chan, Niri-san, Kirsty-chan and Chizzy-san are here too, Axe, Austin and Herman too I suppose…" he rambled before looking to Koga's sword, which was at his side. "Oh, you're an Ickyryu user too?" DJ nodded to the sword on his own back.

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku all blinked. "Could someone fricken translate for me?!" Koga yelled, ruffling his hair in frustration.

After a moment of thought, Ginta figured it out. "Oh! I think he means Ittoryu boss." The wolf demon nodded.

"Oh, the sword. This is just for decoration, I only use it as a last resort. Damnit! He's distracting me! Die you worthless bastard!" Koga aimed another kick for DJ's head.

-----------------------

Herman, the lobster merman chef, also walked through the forest. "Hmm, I wonder where everyone else is…" He suddenly stopped, sensing something.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un walked down the same path. Sesshomaru was out in front, flowing white furs trailing behind him, followed closely by the small girl Rin, who was holding her hands out to either side playfully, much to the annoyance of Jaken, Sesshomaru's green impish ward. The group continued until they came across what appeared to be a large red stone in the road. Upon seeing it Sesshomaru immediately stepped off to the side, Rin imitating his actions, leaving Jaken in front of the stone.

"Step aside, Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cool voice with his eyes closed.

"Why Milord? It's just a rock, I can move it." Jaken question and pushed against the red stone.

Just then Herman uncurled from his protective ball, defensive instincts initiating. Jaken soon found himself covered in what appeared to be black ink. "WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" Herman screeched as he ran off into the forest.

"Come, Jaken." Sesshomaru called calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Uh… Yes Milord!" Jaken whipped some of the ink from his face and quickly chased after his lord.

----------------------------

"How did you get us so lost?" The blonde-headed doctor asked boredly as they walked along the river.

"I got us lost?" The sharpshooter asked as she watched the waters.

"Thank you for admitting it." The doctor, Kirsty stuck her tongue out. She soon regretted it as she felt a pistol handle upside her head, courtesy of Niri.

"You're the one who said 'Let's go up the river, there's got to be civilization up the river.' I don't even know where the hell we are or how we got here." The black-haired woman sighed.

"Well since when do you… hey! There's somebody! Hello over there!" Kirsty shouted as two people appeared in the distance.

Niri quickly covered the girl's mouth. "Shut up! We don't even know if they're friendly, what if they're bounty hunters?"

"Well risking getting captured is a hell of a lot better than wandering around with no clue where we are." Kirsty released herself from the other woman's grip.

The two strangers approached, one appeared to be a man holding a staff, the other was a woman holding what appeared to be a giant boomerang. The man appeared to be running towards them much faster than the woman. "Why hello ladies." The man grinned slyly, he appeared to be of some holy affiliation, wearing purple robes and three earrings on each ear.

"Hi there," Kirsty smiled warmly and waved, Niri however was still on guard around the two.

"You just can't resist rushing to a pretty girl, can you monk?" The woman, wearing a black skinsuit and carrying a few other weapons and armors besides the boomerang, said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Not at all Sango, just my duty as a monk to help those in need." He laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

"We appreciate it." Kirsty bowed, smiling brightly. "I'm Kirsty Chambers, and my grumpy friend here is Niri Zolaro." She gestured to the sharpshooter, feeling the pistol handle on the back of her head once again.

"I am not grumpy." Niri mumbled.

"Come, come ladies, there is no need to be nervous around us." Miroku walked around the two girls. "Why don't we all just relax?"

Niri shivered as she felt something on her backside. She turned around and stared daggers at the monk, who had his hand on her bottom.

Within seconds, Miroku was on the ground, with several pistol-inflicted bumps on his head. "What kind of monk are you!? You're worse than Axe!"

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Kirsty's nurturing instinct kicked in as she bent down to check on the perverted monk.

"Yes… thank you." Miroku said weakly as if his injury was fatal. "But I have something very important to ask of you…" He held the blonde girl's hands gently.

"Yes? What is it?" Kirsty blinked in surprise.

"Will you bear my children?" This time it was Sango's turn to be upset, as her boomerang made contact with Miroku's head. The two newcomers sweatdropped, both thinking the same thing. _This place… is weird_

--------------------------

"Priestess… Kikyo" Devon snarled, light blue veins appearing around his now red eyes. The sacred Shikon jewel shard, black and pulsating in his neck.

"Stop this at once." Kikyo loaded her bow and pointed an arrow at Devon's neck. "You are being controlled by a demon named Naraku. You don't know what you're doing, stop while you still have the chance!"

"I judge those who are wicked by Odin's law, by this justice I have decided that you will die here today, Lady Kikyo!" He pointed the Kitetsu at the priestess.

I sense a demonic aura around this person… but how can that be? Kikyo thought to herself. _Unless this person isn't human at all, but a half-demon like Inuyasha. _

Kikyo thought to herself. 

"I am a demon, nothing more." The swordsman growled, as if reading her thoughts.

"Then I shall have no qualms about purifying you!" She shot the arrow, leaving a sacred aura in its wake.

Devon quickly dodged the arrow with his increased speed thanks to the tainted shard. He closed the distance between himself and Kikyo incredibly fast, slashing at her with his evil sword.

The Priestess barely dodged the fast attack and pulled out another arrow, backing up and firing again.

Kill her… Kill Kikyo! Naraku's voice rang out again. "DIE! TANKETETSU!" Devon crossed his blades, swinging them forward rapidly, incinerating the arrow with the swords' energy. Before Kikyo could ready another arrow, Devon charged her and was right next to her before she could get her bearings. He slashed at her, finally making contact with her shoulder, cutting into it and spilling blood across the ground among the mist.

Kikyo let out a scream, piercing the stillness of the scene that lasted a few moments. "Peace is not in this path, only destruction and turmoil, if you do not change your ways, you will be cursed to hell… Demon."

Devon grinned. "You first, priestess. You don't know how tired I get of holy people telling me that. You're nothing but a hypocrite." He sunk his sword deeper into her shoulder, earning a whimper. "You tell me I'm going to hell, when you've already been there, I can see it in you. You're not a human, just a fake made of clay and bones!" his transformation continued, claws growing out of his hands and boots.

Kikyo winced and ordered on of her soul collectors to dive on the demon. Devon pulled his sword out of the priestess and swung at the spirit that was attempting to purify him, quickly destroying it after several strokes. Two more soul collectors attacked Devon, also to be destroyed quickly. The demon laughed, "If you keep sending these serpents after me, you won't have anyone to gather souls for your life force!" He looked to the spot where Kikyo was, only to see she had disappeared during the brief struggle. "Damnit! Where did she go!?" The Demon shouted into the mist.

-------------------------

Deep in the dark caves, Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror, overviewing the events which took place. With him stood a teenage looking boy with white hair, pale skin and purple eyes. "Why did you only put jewel shards in the captain and the demon?" the boy questioned. "You could have taken them all out by possessing all of them."

Naraku chuckled sinisterly, "Hakudoshi, you fool, I cannot risk losing any more jewel shards to Inuyasha and his friends, Tschimaru will take care of whatever stragglers are left after Axe and Devon are through with them. The rest of the crew will follow orders and destroy my enemies. I put the jewel shards in those whose malice would taint them and make the jewel more powerful. The captain and the demon are the only ones required to be controlled. The rest will follow naturally. You must trust that they have the capabilities to finish the job, and trust that I have everything under control." He glared softly at his incarnation.

"If you ask me Naraku, it is you who are the arrogant fool." Hakudoshi glared back.

Naraku didn't seem phased by these treacherous words and merely watched as a fourth member entered the cave.

The blonde-haired swordsman kneeled as he turned towards Naraku. The tainted demon looked up at him with his red eyes, obviously under a spell. "I apologize Master Naraku, I wounded the priestess Kikyo but was unable to kill her, she escaped."

"Even with all the information Naraku gave you about Kikyo, you were still unable to kill her?" Hakudoshi grimaced.

"Rise Demon, I will handle things from here. Do not fail me again." Naraku snarled.

Devon stood up and nodded with a glint in his eyes. "Yes… Master Naraku."

**--------------------------------**

**Axe: Die Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: Damn! How can I break through that thick skin of his?**

**Kagome: Maybe my sacred arrow can help!**

**Chizuru: I've got to find a way to get Axe back to his normal self…**

**Dusty: Huh? Naraku is he the one who brought us here?**

**Kagome: Next time! Rock versus Adamant! The True Axe Returns! See ya soon!**

**Inuyasha: Let's see how you stand up to my Adamant Barrage!**


	4. Rock vs Admant

**I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, but I do own…. . . this cat! –points to a cat, which mews-**

**-------------------------------**

**Rock versus Adamant: The True Axe Returns!**

Inuyasha was thrown back by another heat wave emitted from Axe's giant stone weapon. "Damn, he IS just like Bankotsu, he's just a human so my backlash wave won't work on his aura, even if he is being manipulated by Naraku." The half-demon spat as the pirate captain charged him.

"DIE Inuyasha!" The black jewel in his neck pulsated again as he slammed his weapon down on the Tessaiga, the two large weapons making static as they collided.

Inuyasha managed to push the weapon off and dodge it before it cam crashing to the ground. _Feh, if Naraku keeps using the same tricks to try and beat me, I can defeat him_ th_e same way I did before. To beat Bankotsu all I needed to do was take his jewel shards. I'm not sure if this Axe guy is a specter or not, but if I can get those jewel shards out, he should be weakened. _He sheathed his sword and stared his opponent down.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Giving up?" Axe taunted evilly.

"Hell no! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha attacked with his claws, aiming for the man's neck. Upon contact the claw made a loud _CLUNK _sound. The white-haired half-demon quickly pulled his hand back after is strike, holding it in pain. "What the hell was that? It felt like I was hitting a stone wall…"

"Close enough. Kachi Kachi no… Bazooka!" Axe's hand turned into solid stone, which he then rammed into his opponent's gut, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, watching him hit the ground hard, spitting up a small amount of blood.

"Master Inuyasha!" came a small voice from Kagome's shoulder. "This man must be a master of the iron body technique!"

"Myoga?" Inuyasha stood up slowly, wiping some blood from his mouth. "I guess if you haven't run away yet, then I must have a decent chance of winning this battle." He joked.

"This is no time for jokes Master! The iron body technique is usually only shown in demons, I have no clue how this man learned it! Even more so, I've never seen someone, especially a human turn their whole fist into stone, it's something out of this world!"

Inuyasha stared at his grinning opponent, who was allowing Myoga to explain his techniques before attacking again, a sheer sign of arrogance. There was no doubt this person was being influenced by Naraku. "So what you're saying is, as long as he has this iron body thing going for him, I can't get to his jewel shard?"

"Correct Master, your claws just aren't hard enough in order to break through his skin." The flea responded.

"Well then," The half-demon pulled out his large sword again, holding it diagonally at his side. "We'll just have to try something harder." The Tessaiga pulsated, turning into a crystal-like sword. "Adamant… BARRAGE!" As Inuyasha swung the sword, spears of diamond-like crystals shot out at Axe, who covered his body in the stone similar to his arm, only to be barraged by the adamant crystals.

The pirate captain fell to his knees and reverted back to flesh, numerous small cuts across his body from where the attack managed to scrape the stone, but no severe damage was inflicted. Chizuru watched in horror as the two battled. "This isn't like the captain at all… what's going on?"

"Damn, didn't finish him off, let's try it again." Inuyasha swung the crystal sword a second time. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Axe winced, recovering from the shock of the first attack and preparing for the second. "Soru…" the axe-wielding pirate disappeared into thin air.

His half-demon opponent blinked. "…What the hell just happened?"

-------------------------------------

Devon stood with Hakudoshi in a mountain mansion, Saimyosho buzzing all around them. The Demon stared at the large, green, pulsating gelatinous egg in front of them in the hall. "So this is Tschimaru?" He questioned Naraku's white-haired incarnation.

"Yes, this is my brother. Naraku says he will be stronger than any previous incarnation, including myself." Hakudoshi replied, not even trying to hide the resentment in his voice.

"I take it you wish to rebel against Naraku then?"

Hakudoshi looked towards the Saimyosho and sighed. "Of course not." As long as the Saimyosho were there he couldn't talk freely or else Naraku would hear as well.

"I'm amazed at how much power one shard of the jewel has given me, I wonder how strong Naraku is with almost the whole thing." The Demon smirked, not caring about Naraku's poisonous insects overhearing.

The pale-skinned boy was about to say something when he was interrupted by a rustling and moaning sound from inside the egg. "Hmm… he's almost ready…"

-----------------------

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't keep up?" Axe reappeared behind the dog demon hybrid and swung his axe downwards, opening a long gash down Inuyasha's back. The half demon fell over, writhing in pain as the black-haired captain hefted his Axe high into the air for the final blow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and readied her bow and arrow. She aimed for the enemy's neck. _If I can hit the jewel shard, maybe I can purify it and release this guy from Naraku's control! _She fired the Sacred Arrow at the pirate, only to have him disappear again, the arrow continuing into the trees behind them.

Axe reappeared a few feet from where he was standing before. "Hmph, can't have that now can we?"

Kagome gasped. "He's too fast, as fast as Koga, maybe faster, I can't hit him while he's moving like that…"

Chizuru thought to herself and bit her thumb as she watched the events taking place. "I need to think of a way to get the captain back to his normal self. Something to distract him." She looked around and her eyes rested on Kagome. "Captain! Look how short that girl's skirt is!" She sweatdropped, hoping this last ditch effort would reach the real Axe.

Kagome blushed at this comment. "Huh? Wha?"

Axe turned to Chizuru in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he looked towards Kagome. "WOW! That is a short skirt!" The captain's evil sounding voice changed to his regular perverted on as he practically drooled.

"Now's your chance girly! The arrow!" Chizuru shouted to Kagome.

"Uh… right!" She readied her bow. "Hit the mark!" She fired another Sacred Arrow, this time making contact with Axe's neck. It's force wasn't enough to make more than a knick in Axe's neck, but it's aura was enough to change the jewel's color from a dark purple to it's ordinary light pink.

Axe blinked, looking around to Inuyasha, bloody and broken on the ground, to Kagome pointing her bow at him, and to Chizuru, who was shaking her head, muttering: "I'm kind of embarrassed that worked."

"What the hell did I do just now?"

---------------------

"Fire Bombs? Amateur… Screaming Mushrooms? Juvenile… Smashing Top? Lacks creativity." Dusty searched through Shippo's bag of tricks.

The two had settled themselves and worked out that neither of them were a threat to the other. "How dare you insult my Fox Magic!" Shippo protested. "I'm the leader of a highly trained band of warriors! A half-demon, a priestess, a monk and a demon slayer, and of course Kilala here." Shippo crossed his arms and nodded in an overconfident manner.

The fox girl sweatdropped. "Why do I have a hard time believing that you little runt?"

"It's true! You've proven yourself strong demon girl, you may have the honor of joining my party and becoming one of my vassals like Inuyasha and the others."

"For the last time! I… AM… NOT… A … DEMON!" Dusty shouted, glaring at the small fox.

"Fine, if you don't want to join our quest and hunt down Naraku." Shippo crossed his arms and looked away offended.

"Naraku? Is that some type of fruit?"

"Naraku is the powerful demon who wants to destroy Inuyasha and the rest of us and take the sacred jewel of four souls."

--------------------------------------

"Jewel of four souls? Like a treasure?" Niri's eyes glinted as she listened to Miroku explain.

"The jewel of four souls is a great and powerful treasure that can grant demons and humans great power. This does not come without a price however, along all of our travels, we have never heard of one story where someone has found happiness because of the jewel , only pain, suffering and death. It has a great potential for evil, only a priestess with strong spiritual powers can purify the jewel, so far the only ones we've met who can do so are Kagome and Kikyo, one of whom is our traveling companion."

"Maybe this Naraku guy is the one who brought us here, with all this crazy stuff it's safe to say there's something supernatural going on here." Kirsty sighed.

"I'm not sure even Naraku has the power to cross through dimensions. He's strong but not that strong." Sango replied.

"So what do we do now?" Niri shrugged.

"We should regroup with Inuyasha and the others and figure out what to do from there." Miroku stood up from where the four were sitting, causing the other three to do the same. "You ladies go first, I'll… bring up the rear…"

With three loud sounds, Miroku had a large bump from Sango's boomerang, a smaller bump from Niri's pistol and a red mark from Kirsty's hand. "You first, monk." Sango muttered.

----------------------------------

Devon walked through the forest, swinging his swords at stray branches. "Hmph, why did Naraku send me to do this? Guess I should have been a little more careful around those Saimyosho."

----flashback-------

Devon continued watching Tschimaru inside the egg until he heard a voice behind him, snapping around quickly and ready to attack. In front of him, he saw a man dressed in baboon skin that spoke in Naraku's voice.

"Come young demon, I have an assignment for you, to test your loyalty." The baboon skinned man then looked to Hakudoshi. "Come with me." He nodded and the three of them took off out of the mountain mansion.

----end flashback-------

The Demon came to a small clearing in the wooded forest. He saw two people there, a boy and a woman. As he approached, the two turned around to look at him.

"DEVON!"

"Hello… Kit." Devon smirked, red eyes gleaming and raised his swords into a battle position.

**---------------------------------**

**DJM: That scream sounded like Dusty-chan! Get out of my way you mangy wolf!**

**Herman: The little one's in trouble! **

**Dusty: Dev.. Don't you remember? I dare you to pull on my ears like you used to!**

**Devon: I will kill you and get the sacred jewel from Naraku!**

**Kagome: Next Time! Devon's Betrayal! See ya soon! **

**Dusty: Devon! Remember your Nakama! **


	5. Devon's Betryal

**For the last time! I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha! Stop stalking me! . . **

**-----------------------------------**

**Scroll Five: Devon's Betrayal!**

"Speed-Speed Dash!"

"Hrrrrraaahh!"

The two wolf demons watched in awe as the two whirlwinds collided, creating a min-hurricane in the area. "Go Koga!" Ginta cheered.

"Yeah! Get 'um boss!" Hakkaku shouted, raising a fist in the air.

The two competitors slid backwards. "Ya know, for a mangy wolf, you ain't half bad." DJ said, out of breath.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, ya speedy bastard." Koga panted and disappeared with a gust.

The two darted around the forest again, barely visible except when they made contact for an attack. "Speed-Speed…. Mach Four kick!" DJ kicked at super speed while Koga aimed a shard kick at the same time. The shock wave resonated a few feet and made a small dent in the dirt and a dust cloud where they collided.

"Urrg… D-Damn you…" Koga spat as he pushed against DJ's leg.

DJ chuckled softly, "Is that the best you can do?" He leaped back and ran in the other direction.

"HEY! Get back here!" The wolf leader shouted angrily and through the woods.

"You're fast, but it's just your legs." The speedy swordsman sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean, you punk?" Koga snarled.

DJ grinned and turned sharply, leaving Koga to continue running straight into a tree in the path. The swordsman laughed softly from a tree branch to the left of the wolf demon. "It doesn't matter if you're fast, if you can't think that fast, you'll never be able to catch me. The Speed-Speed fruit allows me to move any part of my body I want at super speeds, even my brain and heart if I so choose." He chuckled again, taunting the wolf.

Koga yelped and grabbed his nose that he had slammed up against the true. "You really know how to piss me off!"

DJ giggled and jumped down from the tree and ran of again. "Catch me if you can, you slowpoke wolf!"

----------------------------

"What do we do with him?"

"I say we kill him anyway."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"ACK!" Inuyasha fell whimpering to the ground.

"I assure you he's harmless." Chizuru chuckled as she watched the two talk about Axe.

"Tell that to the two foot long gash in my back!" Inuyasha grumbled as he began to stand up.

"Sit!"

"Eep!" The dog demon was slammed to the ground again. "My back…Ah…my back…"

"I honestly don't know what happened, just a few blurry images of a black-haired man, telling me to kill that Inuyasha guy." Axe rubbed his head, trying to sort out the situation.

"You were being controlled by a demon known as Naraku, he implanted a shard of the sacred Shikon jewel of four souls into your neck in order to corrupt and control you." Kagome explained.

"My neck?" Axe felt his neck and found the spot where the jewel shard was. He growled and pulled out the shard, examining the pink jewel. "Damn that Naraku…"

"About time…" A chilling female voice came from the sky and winds stirred up all around the four. An insect came down and took the jewel shard from Axe's hand and placed it with the woman, who was wearing a striped kimono and riding what appeared to be a giant feather.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his Tessaiga and pointing it at the woman. He attempted to swing the sword but fell over from his wounds, unable to complete the attack.

"Hmph, all bark and no bite Inuyasha." Kagura said coldly. "Dance of Blades!" She aimed numerous wind blasts shaped like blades at Axe.

Axe prepared to dodge but he didn't need to, the blades missed him and landed right beside him, on his giant stone axe. _What? Was she aiming for my Axe?_ The pirate captain stared as the second sacred jewel shard popped out of his axe and landed in Kagura's hands via Saimyosho.

"Well then, now that that's done…" Kagura scoffed.

"Wait!" Axe ordered. "Who are you!?"

"I am Kagura of the wind, Naraku's incarnation."

"Tell me… Did Naraku send me and my crew to this world?" The pirate demanded.

"…Yes…" Kagura looked away calmly.

"Why? For what purpose?"

"I don't know, Naraku doesn't tell me such things." The wind sorceress shrugged.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Axe swung his stone axe and pointed it at Kagura, obviously angered at being controlled by the demon.

"A tempting offer, but I have orders from Naraku to take the jewel shards and leave. It would be in my best interest to do as he says." The wind witch said with a hint of resentment in her voice. "See ya…" The feather began to rise along with the Saimyosho.

"You gonna run away, bitch?" A voice came from the woods as a bullet whizzed by Kagura and knicked her shoulder lightly. Niri ran out of the trees, pistol in hand, followed by Kirsty, Sango and Miroku.

The wind witch growled and held her shoulder. "Damn you…" She sent a shot of wind at the newcomers before rising more.

"Wait! Get back here now!" Axe shouted, chasing after the feather, but it was too late, Kagura had disappeared, Saimyosho, jewel shards and all.

----------------------

Dusty's scythes clashed on the Demon's swords as the two fought their way through the forest, Dusty was careful to stay away from where Shippo and Kilala were though. "Why are you doing this? We're on the same side, baka!"

"I'm on my own side!" Devon growled his demon transformation making his eyes red and his claws longer. "I am a demon, born alone, fighting only for myself!" he swung his swords as hard as he could and sent Dusty sliding backwards a fair distance with his amplified strength.

"What about Austin? You love that little kid." The fox girl pleaded. "You fight for him above all else, do you even know where he is?"

Devon's eyes widened and flashed blue briefly before turning back to read. "No… but do you? I could use a fresh target once you're dead." He swung his swords again, only to be dodged by the kitsune's acrobatics.

Dusty grinned, realizing she hit close to home. "Don't you remember? You'd do anything for Austin, you'd give your life for him. You aren't alone, you have him and all of your nakama. You have friends, Kirsty, Axe, Chizzy, Herman, me, Niri, DJ… okay maybe not DJ, but still..."

Devon held his head, struggling with the conflict within him. "Shut up! I am a demon, nothing more! I have no friends, I am a beast that seeks only power!" He shouted and swung his swords again, this time sinking into Dusty's shoulder.

---------------

DJ continued running, still being chased by the wolf demon. "Aww, come on, surely you can be faster than that!" He laughed and returned to the spot where Ginta and Hakkaku were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream came out through the forest.

DJ snapped his head in the direction of the scream and narrowly dodged Koga's foot as he caught up with him. "That sounded like Dusty-chan…," he thought for a moment. "Sorry, ya mangy wolf, I've got no time to play with you today, see ya later!" he took off in the direction of the scream.

"Hey! Get back here, you punk!" Koga shouted and ran after him, leaving a whirlwind of debris behind him.

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked and began running after the two at a much slower speed. "Why are we always running?" The black and white haired wolf complained.

--------------------------

Herman too, had heard the scream. "That was the little one… Hope she didn't get herself into too much trouble." He curled into his defense ball again and began to roll of quickly. He thought back to the terrifying dog person he had seen earlier, he had no idea of who he was or what his intentions were, hopefully he wasn't the cause of her scream, he seemed too powerful. _Please be okay…_

-----------------------------

Dusty whimpered and backed up from the demon, clutching her shoulder. "Baka Demon…"

"Vassal Dusty! Are you okay?" Shippo shouted, ready to attack Devon.

"Stay back!" She shouted, holding up her scythes to block another powerful swing from the Demon's swords.

"But you're hurt!" Shippo growled, glaring at the Demon. "How dare you hurt her! Fox Fire!" Shippo threw a weak blue flame onto the swordsman, which was repelled easily. "Kyyyaaaa!" The small fox pounced on Devon and was knocked away quickly by the Water Moon.

"Don't interfere! I'll kill you soon enough!" The Demon known as Devon growled at the small fox, which whimpered and fell next to Kilala. He swung his sword at Dusty again, only to be stopped by a gust, which revealed a sword and a red claw blocking the sword from making contact.

"I don't think so…" Herman growled.

"How dare you attack a lady, you baka demon!" DJ shouted.

The Demon swordsman gasped in surprise at the failure of his attack. "I'll kill you too if you get in my way…"

A blue cyclone appeared as Koga appeared within the momentary lapse. "Hmph, so this is why you ditched our fight, you speedy bastard?" He snarled.

Ginta and Hakkaku came by a few seconds later, panting from all of the running. "I promise we'll finish our fight once I take care of this jerk." DJ pointed his sword at the Demon.

"Hehe, you wish." Devon chuckled as the black jewel shard in his neck pulsated, Naraku's voice filling his head. _Kill them… Take Koga's jewel shards…_The Demon looked at the newcomer wolf. "Are you… Koga?" he asked.

"What's it to ya?" Koga spat.

DJ's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Koga… I want you to get Dusty-chan and those two to safety. He's after you, I'm going to stop him before he can get to you."

"Fine with me, just don't get yourself killed, we have a score to settle." The wolf demon leader turned to Dusty.

"Hell no! I ain't going anywhere! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Dusty complained. "DJ, you jerk! You think I can't beat him just because I'm a girl!?"

DJ disappeared and reappeared behind Dusty and whispered in her ear. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do…" He hit Dusty in the head lightly to knock her out but not hurt her in any way. The speedy swordsman caught her when she fell limp and handed her to Koga.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, grab the mutt's friends and let's go." Koga ordered and ran off with his comrades.

"Herman… I want you to find Axe and the others and get help… just in case this doesn't work." DJ looked serious, never taking his eyes off of Devon's.

"Kid… do you know how stupid this is? If you're sending me away to settle some score with Devon alone, you're more of an idiot than I thought, this is no sparring match, you could be killed!"

"Please Herman, just do this for me, it may be my last request, just make sure you get Axe, just in case. Think of it as my last request."

"Alright kid, just don't die… I don't want any guilt trips on my head." The Merman sighed and began to roll away.

"I always knew you were stupid… but damn speedy, this is a new high even for you."

DJ knelt and sunk his sword into the ground next to him, almost in a praying position. "Dusty-chan… don't think bad of me. I can't stand to see you hurting any more than you already are. Chances are this fight won't end until one of us is dead, I don't want you to have to see that. That's something no one should ever see… One of their Nakama, their friends, their family, getting slaughtered." His mind drifted to the image of his dead sister again. "I will give my life to protect those who are precious to me."

"Are you done yet? You're boring me." Devon got ready to fight.

DJ stood up and pulled his sword up from the ground and pointed it at the other swordsman. "I wish I could say this was going to hurt me more than it was going to hurt you, but I'd be lying." He put on a false bravado. "Bring it on… Demon!"

**-------------------------------------**

**DJM: I will give my life to protect you, all of you. That is absolute! **

**Devon: Insect! I will crush you beneath my heel!**

**Sesshomaru: I sense Naraku…**

**Axe: I won't be able to sleep if you die on me speedy! **

**Dusty: LemmegoLemmegoLemmego! –kicks Koga- I gotta give that Demon and that Chauvinist pig a piece of my mind!**

**Kagome: Next time! DJ's Requiem and Naraku's return! See ya soon!**

**Devon: I will become the most powerful demon in any world!**


	6. DJ's Requiem and Naraku's Return!

**-Gets slapped with copyright suit by Kakashi for use of his line in ending of last chapter- …I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha… or any of Kakshi's lines…**

**-------------------------------------**

**Scroll Six: DJ's Requiem and Naraku's Return!**

Through the thick white mist, Kikyo sat against a tree as her soul collector came and dropped a white light onto her shoulder, healing it slightly. She sighed as she looked off into the distance.

"What are you up to this time Naraku?" She whispered, looking off into the distance as she sensed something. She felt the presence of the demon responsible for all of this. "And why have you appeared now of all times?" she glared off in that direction.

----------------

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, causing Jaken to bump into him. He decided to play it safe and stay close to his lord after that last encounter. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry Milord…" Jaken backed up startled after the sudden stop.

Sesshomaru looked off towards the center of the forest. "Naraku…"

"What's that Milord?"

"Rin, stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un." The dog demon stated calmly but firmly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded.

"Where are you…" Sesshomaru jumped into one of the trees and disappeared. "…Going Milord?" Jaken sighed and resigned himself to sitting on a log to wait.

"Don't worry Master Jaken. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Rin smiled cheerfully.

"Such an ignorant child…" Jaken sighed again.

---------------------

The sound of swords clashing echoed through the forest. The speedy swordsman and the demon clashed, pressing their swords against each other in a contest of strength. As the two fought, the final stage in Devon's transformation occurred, black angelic wings sprouting out of his back as he began pushing DJ, his enhanced strength being greater and pinning the opposing swordsman against a tree.

"You throw your life away for others! If you had taken your chance and run away from this place, you might have survived a little bit longer!" The Demon growled.

"This isn't you, you baka demon!" DJ shouted, trying to press his sword out more to free himself. "You're an asshole, sure but you know what's worth fighting for!"

"The only thing worth fighting for is power! I will claim the sacred jewel and be the strongest of all demons!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Sacred Jewel?" DJ spat. "Love's Fury!" DJ swung his sword hard and released himself from the tree. "You're even dumber than you look, you stupid demon!" DJ ran to another tree and taunted his opponent. _I have to lead him away from where Koga and Dusty-chan ran off to…_

Devon growled. "You're dead Speedy!" he ran after the speedy swordsman with improved speed because of the Shikon Jewel shard in his neck.

DJ was surprised as Devon appeared in front of them after they had run a fair distance. The Demon swung his swords outward and slammed DJ into another tree, leaving cracks and breaking him through it. "Ow… Note to self, the best way past a tree is not _through _the tree." He rubbed his head as he fell to the ground and Devon stood over him. "Kuso…" _My speed advantage has decreased a lot and his strength is a lot better than mine. I'll have to use my eyes and mind. Damn I'm screwed…_

The speedy swordsman barely dodged as the Demon swung his swords down on him. "Tanketetsu!" He swung them out again, leaving an energy wave in their wake. The wave left a large dent in the tree behind the swordsman as it went through the afterimage. "Huh?"

"Gotta love that trick." As the Demon turned his head, he saw DJ's foot come crashing into his face. "WAKE UP YOU KUSO-DEMON!"

As Devon fell backwards, he shook his head. "I am awake, for the first time in my life I truly feel awoken." He stood up and ran towards the opposing swordsman. "Shinigami-giri!"

Before DJ could block, he felt a pain in his legs. The Demon had used both of his swords to make gashes in his legs. "You hesitated… because of that you left me an opening." Devon smirked as he watched blood seep from the speedy swordsman's legs. "That should keep you from using those legs from now on…"

---------------------------------

Dusty woke up and found herself in the arms of the wolf demon from before. "Ack!" She kicked the stranger and landed it in his jaw.

"Ow! You crazy bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Koga protested, still keeping a hold on her.

"Where the hell am I?" The fox girl shouted, looking around at all the trees.

"Your friend told me to get you to safety while he fought that creepy looking guy."

"What!? Damn that speedy bastard… I'll show him a thing or two! Go back now!" Dusty squirmed.

"He probably was just doing that for your safety besides, I ain't getting killed for that supersonic punk!"

"I said go back!" Dusty sunk her teeth into the wolf demon.

"OW! You crazy… You bit me!"

"I know what I did, now go!"

---------

Devon smiled proudly at his work, DJ crumpled, unmoving in the dirt, blood spattered on the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

The Demon looked up as he heard a sound and narrowly dodged the wave of energy thrown at him. "Hello… Inuyasha." Devon grinned as the new group arrived, some part of his old crew, some part of Inuyasha's group.

"What did you do!?" Axe snarled as he looked at his transformed First Mate.

"I… killed him." Devon grinned evilly. Just then, a pulse came through the jewel shard in his neck and Naraku's voice rang out. _Kill the girl, take her jewel shard and lead them away from the center of the forest… _He looked towards Kagome as the girl who was indicated. "No… I don't think I will… See you all later, I've got bigger demons to fry." He smirked again and disappeared.

"Damn him…" Inuyasha growled and started after him.

"Wait! Inuyasha… there's now way we can catch up to him, anyway we have bigger problems." Miroku nodded towards the bleeding swordsman. He checked his wrists and neck and shook his head.

Axe growled, his face contorting in rage. As the others dealt with the discovery of Devon's betrayal and DJ's fate, Dusty and Koga appeared. They were soon followed by Hakkaku, Ginta, Kilala and Shippo. Koga's eyes widened as he looked towards his rival and Dusty walked over to him slowly. "I-Is he alright?" The wolf demon asked, shocked.

"He… he has no pulse." Miroku looked down as he watched the two newcomers react.

"There's nothing we can do about it! He's dead and nothing's gonna change that, the best thing we can do now is go find Naraku and that black-winged guy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so cruel?" Kagome pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!" Dusty pounded he hands on the lifeless swordsman's chest, feeling guilty for what happened. Her own eyes were tearing up as well.

Koga looked away to his two companions. "Liar… he said he wouldn't die so we could finish our fight…"

"You son of a bitch! Why didn't you let me fight!?" Tears rolled from the fox girl's eyes as the others watched sadly.

"Dusty-chan… It's hard to breathe when you're on top of me like that…" The swordsman said weakly.

"What the hell? He some kind of apparition or something?!" Koga, as well as everyone else seemed a little freaked out.

"You Baka! You scared me! You had no pulse!" Dusty shouted as DJ sat up.

"My Speed-Speed Play Possum, it allows me to speed up my heart rate until it appears like I'm flat-lining." He gripped his wounds.

"Damn Speedy, you look like you were on the ass end of an ass-kicking." Axe grinned.

DJ gave a small smile to Axe and then focused on Dusty again. "You were… worried about me Dusty-chan?" he looked away.

Dusty had a pissed look on her face. "I just wanted to make sure you were alive so I could kill you myself for knocking me out!" she growled.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Dusty-chan…" He said calmly and closed his eyes.

"Stop acting so calm!" She hit him with one of her scythes. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you if you're so calm!?"

DJ groaned and rubbed the bump on his head as Kirsty walked over to the two. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but hitting him is probably not the best thing right now. Heal-Heal…" she muttered and her hands began to glow as the cuts on DJ's legs and the gash on his chest healed up.

"I guess in the end… Devon couldn't really kill me after all…" The speedy swordsman whispered.

"Glad you're alright Speedy." Axe gave a small smile. "I might actually get a moment of peace and quiet if you were gone. World might implode."

"Speaking of the world…" Herman interjected. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome gave a small laugh to the group's antics.

"Jap-pan? Is that in the East Blue or the Grand Line?" Niri blinked.

"Not on any map I've ever seen… and I've seen 'um all…" Chizuru muttered.

"Well wherever we are, we have to find this Naraku guy to get back. He's the one who brought us here so he's most likely the only one who knows how to get us back." Axe crossed his arms and sighed, remembering his encounter with Kagura.

"Well I bet that Devon is being controlled by Naraku, and he's our key to finding out where he is." Herman nodded.

"Alright then, anyone see which way he went?" Kirsty asked.

"He went thatta way." Niri pointed in the direction of the center of the woods.

"Alright then, let's stop yapping and go!" Inuyasha shouted as the group ran off in that direction.

-----------------

"You disobeyed me Devon…" Naraku said as the demon entered the heart of the forest.

"Give me the sacred jewel and I might let you live." Devon grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"I knew you would betray me… all of my allies do eventually."

"Can't see why, you're such a nice guy." The Demon spat.

"I came here to finish what I started, I congratulate you, you served your purpose in giving Tschimaru enough time to incubate. I wish you would have gotten more jewel shards before betraying me though. I'll be taking back that jewel shard now…"

"That's where you're wrong, I'll be taking yours, even if I have to rip them from your body! Tanketetsu!" Devon's energy wave hit Naraku, only to bounce off of his barrier.

High above, in the treetops, Kagura watched as Devon lead many strong assaults, only to be blocked by Naraku's barrier. "So… he can defy Naraku as well. Naraku doesn't have a hold on his heart as mine. He is free despite the hold on him from the jewel shard."

"Why… won't… you… DIE!?" Devon growled as he swung his swords again to no avail.

"I've had enough of this." Naraku sighed in a bemused manner, turning his left hand into a spike and drove it into the Demon's neck, dislodging the jewel shard and letting it fall to the ground.

"D-Damn you…" Devon fell limp, a bloody hole in his neck.

Naraku picked up the purple jewel shard. "Are you through watching Kagura?" he kept his eyes on the jewel and didn't look to where Kagura was hiding.

"I knew you had it under control…" The wind witch jumped down from the tree and held out the other two jewel shards from Axe.

Naraku grabbed all three and reformed them into the nearly completed black sacred jewel. "Come, let us leave before Inuyasha and his friends get here, I will deal with them soon enough…" he looked down to the dead demon. "I have some more vermin to take care of…"

**---------------------**

**Naraku: Damn you Yubba, you keep me from sending these peons back to their own world!?**

**Inuyasha: The only way for you guys to get back is for you to travel with us, find Naraku and kill him! **

**Axe: No one manipulates me and my Nakama! Prepare to die Naraku!**

**All: We'll work together until Naraku is dead! **

**Kagome: Next time! A truce formed on blood. See ya soon! **

**Naraku: Inuyasha… you have no idea of the world of hurt you are stepping into! **


	7. A truce formed in blood

**I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha… and I know I've been focusing on certain characters more than others… not naming names…. (kuso-swordsman) but don't worry, there's still plenty left and every character will have their spotlight!**

**-------------------------------**

**Scroll Seven: A truce formed in blood**

Naraku reentered his cave, purple miasma trailing behind him. "Damn them, they've outlived their usefulness." He turned his attention to the stones at the side of the cave, the anchoring stones for the Axe-Head crew.

"Time to put you back where you belong." He muttered, raising a spiked hand to pierce Axe's stone, only to have it bounce of harmlessly. "What!? … a barrier…" He looked over to Yubba's bones, which had already begun to dissolve because of the miasma.

You still need me…The Ogress voice repeated in the recesses of his memories. "Wench… how dare you trick me like this!" He slammed the spike into the cave wall, leaving a fairly large sized hole.

"I suppose if I can't send them back to their own world, I'll just have to send them to the netherworld instead…"

---------------

Sesshomaru jumped gracefully through the trees of the forest. He closed his eyes as he landed in the very center. Nothing appeared to be here except a dead human body and a very large tree with a heart-shaped scar in it's bark. _That tree…_The dog demon thought to himself briefly before turning to the lifeless blonde body.

He stared at it for a moment before turning around. "It appears that Naraku isn't here anymore…" He began to walk away when he felt something pulsate at his waist. One of his two swords, the older looking and smaller one, pulsated again.

"Tenseiga… do you wish to be drawn?" He turned back around to the human male. Black impish demons came into view, crawling over the swordsman. _I can see the emissaries of the afterlife… _Sesshomaru scoffed. "Why do you wish to be used… to save this mere human?" He raised the small, dull sword high and slashed, destroying the emissary demons and reforming the hole in Devon's neck.

The demon swordsman stirred, waking up and rubbing his head as he looked around for what had happened. By the time he was able to notice anyone, Sesshomaru had faded back into the mist.

--------------

Kagome, who was riding on Inuyasha's back, winced as she looked ahead. Inuyasha and the others skidded to a stop. "What's wrong Kagome?" The half-demon questioned.

"I don't sense the sacred jewel shard anymore… it's just… gone."

"How is that possible?" Niri asked, "It can't just dissapear…"

"Naraku must be behind this." Miroku's eyes narrowed as he mentioned the demon responsible for all of their problems thus far.

"Naraku?" DJ and Herman questioned, having been the only two uninformed about their enemy.

"Bad guy… BIG bad guy…" Kirsty nodded to the two.

"I knew that wily snake was up to something." Koga growled and clenched his fist.

"He's the one who brought us here… but why?" Axe pondered.

"Who cares? We kick his ass and send you guys back where you belong." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"True enough, though I doubt it'll be that simple." Chizuru chimed in.

"Whatcha thinking Chizzy?" The captain asked while looking to his navigator.

"This Naraku guy is strong, strong enough to control Axe and Devon at the same time, we're not going to be able to defeat him and his incarnations unless we all work together."

"Sounds good to me, so we're a team?" Sango asked curiously.

"Here…" DJ walked over to Inuyasha and put his palm on the blood-stained gash in the robe of the Fire Rat.

"OW! What the hell!?"

"Nothing says new nakama like demon blood." DJ chuckled and stuck out his hand to Inuyasha. "Shake boy."

"I AM NOT A DOG!" The half-demon growled as he glared at the swordsman.

"I mean shake my hand, then shake everyone else's', this makes our pledge to help you guys defeat Naraku a contract written in blood, nothing could be more binding."

Inuyasha did so until everyone's palms had an impression of blood on them. "There, now we're all in this together." Kagome smiled as everyone raised their fists.

"Kagome, do you think you can lead us to where the jewel shard used to be? Maybe we can find some clues as to where Naraku's headed?" Niri asked.

"I can try…" The girl squinted again. "I think it was that way." She pointed off in a direction as the new allies began to chase after the trail again.

----------------

Devon stood up, very confused and looking briefly at the large tree. "What the hell is going on? And why does that tree give me a strange feeling?" The blonde swordsman rubbed his head.

"So… you survived after all… I had a feeling." Came a dangerously familiar voice from the woods.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He pulled out both of his swords as the man in a baboon skin revealed himself from the dark trees, followed by a boy in a skintight black suit with green and tan armor pads covering a few spots on his body.

The thing that shocked Devon the most about these two was what the boy was holding… Austin. "Naraku! How dare you take my brother!" he growled, pointing his swords at the man.

"Ah, so you do remember some things about who I am…" The baboon skin man chuckled. "I hoped you would, this will make things so much easier." The boy standing next to Naraku tightened a kusarigama's blade to Austin's throat as the boy didn't struggle, his eyes clouded as if some kind of spell.

"What do you want?" He snarled, looking at the two with disgust and gazing at their hostage.

"Do exactly as I say and you'll get your brother back alive." Naraku said sternly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Kohaku here will make sure that you know what happens to those who cross me…" The boy named Kohaku stared blankly outwards as he grazed Austin's cheek, releasing a small superficial blood flow as a warning.

In a rage, Devon charged Naraku, cutting off his head with his katanas. The disembodied head continued talking. "You cannot kill me, no matter how you harm this demon puppet."

"Urrg… I suppose I have no choice…" What do you want from me?" The Demon growled in submission.

"Infiltrate Inuyasha's group, convince them that you have returned to your former self, and steal Kagome's and Koga's sacred jewel shards for me." The demon puppet's remains, Kohaku and Austin slowly faded away after giving this last order.

------------

"There it is again! The sacred jewel, its Kohaku's shard!" Kagome shouted, somehow able to tell the difference.

"Kohaku?" Sango looked to Kagome and the others with a worried look.

As the group entered the heart of the forest, they saw Devon standing alone, swords out and looking down at his feet. "The jewel shard disappeared again…" Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Damn! I'm tired of playing musical jewel shards, let's just get this over with!" Axe pointed his weapon at his first mate.

"Wait! I don't have it anymore!" Devon looked up in shock and waved his arms in defense.

"I think he's right guys… I mean look at him, he's still butt ugly but he doesn't look… demonic anymore." DJ smirked at the joke.

"Thanks… ya speedy asshole." Devon muttered under his breath.

"So… you're back to normal Dev?" Niri raised an eyebrow.

"I… think so…" The demon sheathed his swords and looked down at his hands.

"Good to hear." Axe smirked, lowering his weapon.

Chizuru looked skeptical, "Devon… where's Austin?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"I… don't know… I haven't found him since I've been here, maybe Naraku didn't send him here with the rest of us." The demon looked at his feet again.

"So you remember Naraku too?" Niri looked curiously at her crewmate.

"I remember some things, others are a blur, I think he wiped parts of my memory so that I couldn't give away his location." Devon sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you all while I was under his control."

"It's alright, I'm…"

"We're"

"… We're glad to have you back." Kirsty chuckled as Chizuru corrected her. "At least now you're back and have your free will again."

"Yeah… free will…" Devon looked away.

"Oh, you missed it Dev! We did this cool hand-blood smearing thing, and now we're all gonna go kick Naraku's ass together!" Dusty said excitedly.

He almost chuckled. "I see you haven't changed a bit Kit. Is your shoulder alright? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Don't worry about it, Kirsty fixed me up nice." The fox girl grinned.

"I'm alright too baka, no thanks to you…" DJ stared smugly at Devon.

"Darn, gotta try harder next time." The demon chuckled as he eyed the speedy swordsman.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, you speedy bastard!" The rest of the group stared as the two glared at each other. All except Miroku, who was inspecting the large tree with the heart shaped mark.

"Devon… you should do the blood smearing too, you want to get back at Naraku for controlling you, right?" Kirsty suggested.

"I can't… I just can't…" Devon looked up to many questioning and concerned looks from his companions. "I mean… it would cramp my style, can't mix demons and other demon's blood, bad combination." Devon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he made a quick recovery.

"Arrogant baka." DJ muttered as the two continued glaring at each other.

"Hey Miroku, whatcha doing?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked over to the monk examining the tree.

"Yeah Miroku, you have been awfully quiet." Sango looked at him curiously before also scanning the tree.

The Axe-heads gave a questioning look to the two as a blush came across the faces of both the demon slayer and the monk. They stared at each other, moved closer and kissed each other deeply.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone on the opposite side of the tree exclaimed as Inuyasha began walking over to them. "What the hell is wrong with you two? This ain't no time to be making out!"

"Master Inuyasha! Do not step any closer to the tree!" Myoga shouted from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Huh? Why not Myoga?" The half-demon questioned.

"That tree is the Yokai Ki no Ai, the Demon tree of love!"

"Demon Tree of love!?" the group questioned together.

"Quickly master, get those two away from the tree, hold your breath!"

Inuyasha put the sleeve of the robe of the Fire Rat over his mouth, quickly ran over to Miroku and Sango, grabbed them and ran back to the group. "Okay Myoga, what the hell is going on?"

**-------------------**

**Miroku: Ai forest, home of a powerful demonic tree that can make people fall in love with each other…**

**Sango: -blushes- yeah… it was the tree…**

**Axe: Someone's corrupting it with miasma… Could it be Naraku?**

**Devon: Damn you Naraku…. What ARE you up to?**

**Kagome: Next Time! The mystery of Ai forest!**

**Miroku: Hmmmm… -eyes Dusty, Niri, Chizuru and Kirsty- damn this wretched, cursed tree…**

**Niri: -whacks- Don't even think about it, monk!**

**(Bear with me, this IS part of the story and will make sense in the end, please review!) **


	8. The Secret of Ai Forest

**Hmm… I have run out of clever things to say… -world implodes- I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review!**

**-----------------------**

**Scroll eight: The mystery of Ai forest!**

"La la la la la…. Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" Rin sang her simple song as she waited for her lord to return.

"That girl is soooo annoying…" Jaken held his head as he leaned against Ah-Un, having a headache from listening to Rin.

At that moment, Sesshomaru jumped down from the trees gracefully and landed inches next to Jaken, startling the imp and causing him to fall over. "Come Rin." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began slowly walking again.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl's eyes lit up as she ran after the demon, arms extended at her sides.

"Aye Milord!" Jaken stumbled and stood up, also chasing his master while tugging on Ah-Un's reigns.

Just as the group had gotten started again, a wind stirred up. As the twister died down, Kagura stood in its eye. "Yo…"

"Yo yourself!" Jaken shouted, startled by the sudden appearance of the wind witch.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru showed no emotion whatsoever, although looked slightly annoyed at having been impeded yet again.

"I'm sure you've sensed it Sesshomaru… the aura around the Yokai Ki no Ai has diminished greatly, its spores used to cover this whole forest, now it only reacts in select spots."

"Of course… but it is of no concern to me…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to walk around Kagura, stopping as he was at her side, eyes still facing front.

"You should stick around this forest if you wish to destroy Naraku. I'm not quite sure what, but he has something planned with his latest incarnation and the demon tree."

"And why should Lord Sesshomaru listen to a wench like you!?" Jaken protested.

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru looked at his impish henchman calmly but sternly. "I will do as I please…" he began to walk off again, quickly followed by his vassals.

"Master Jaken, I think that lady likes Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered.

"Be quiet… foolish child." Jaken closed his eyes and continued walking.

"Just stay alive… Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagura whispered as she watched them leave, taking off in a gust of wind herself after they were out of sight.

----------------------

"The Yokai Ki no Ai, or Demon tree of love…" Miroku explained, rubbing his head after having been dragged away from the tree by Inuyasha. "It is a tree that creates a demonic aura that can make others fall in love, not really dangerous, but powerful and an annoyance."

"It emits a type of spore that acts as a pheromone and attracts any two people that come across it and breathe the spore in." Sango continued, blushing heavily after having kissed Miroku in front of everyone.

"I've studied a lot of herbs to become a doctor, but I've never heard of a tree like that." Kirsty blinked.

"Me neither," Kagome thought for a moment. "So why did it effect Miroku and Sango and not the rest of us."

Myoga picked up where Sango left off. "The key feature of this tree is the heart-shaped scar in it's bark, although not many people actually get this close without falling to the Yokai Ki no Ai spore, it must be weakened for some reason and that's why it only has an occasional effect on select people."

"That's why I was inspecting it." Miroku nodded, "I recognized it immediately and noticed a large purple vein in the trunk of the tree, the same color as Naraku's miasma."

The group looked slightly shocked upon hearing this. "So Naraku's poisoning the love tree?" Niri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But why would be the question." Chizuru bit her thumb in thought.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha stood up and pulled out the Tessaiga, swinging it around in the air. "All we have to do is kill Naraku before he has a chance to do whatever it is that he's planning." The half-demon grinned broadly.

Axe took all of this in, nodding softly to show that he was still awake. He looked around to his crew to see how they were reacting, his attention was drawn to DJ, who looked very sullen all of the sudden. "What's wrong MacLeod? Thinking about something?"

"Yeah right…" Devon cracked.

"No… it's nothing, don't worry." The speedy swordsman said flatly, ignoring the other's taunting. _Damn, I thought Dusty-chan was really worried about me back there, she was crying and everything. Just wishful thinking on my part I suppose, that is rather unlike Dusty-chan, musta just been that stupid demon love tree._ He growled almost silently.

"Anyway…" Myoga continued after being interrupted. "The woods that contains the Yokai Ki no Ai is called Ai forest, this must be that place. The demonic spores usually spread out among the trees and extend over the entire forest, creating a loving atmosphere. Demons don't really travel in this forest and it's become a safe haven for humans seeking refuge."

"Didn't seem to help those humans in the village on the outer edge of the forest." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Naraku is one of the only demons I know of who's strong enough to withstand the spores and have no effect. His miasma would most likely kill the spores before reaching him, as well as anyone infected with a tainted sacred jewel shard." Miroku looked to Devon and Axe.

"Well… that's all good, but Naraku's trail seems to have gone cold, what do we do now?" Dusty asked and looked around.

"Well it is getting late, maybe we should find a town, get some rest and look for clues in the morning." Kagome suggested.

"You guys are too weak, you rest too much." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Aww, come on Inuyasha," Shippo jumped up on the half-demon's shoulder. "They're only weak humans, they need rest every once in a while."

"Who are you calling weak you little shrimp?" Devon picked the fox demon up and noogied him. "You look pretty scrawny to me yourself."

"AH! Kagome! He's being mean to me!" Shippo shouted.

"Sit boy!"

"Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What the hell did I do!?" he protested.

"Oops, sorry, force of habit." The girl chuckled nervously.

"Wow, that was impressive, how'd you do that?" Kirsty asked.

"Necklace of subjugation, whenever I tell Inuyasha the s-word, he gets slammed to the ground."

"Hmm…. We could use a few of those." Niri chuckled darkly and looked to some of her crewmates.

"Anyway… Hakkaku, Ginta and I have been searching around this area for a while now since the demon spores died down, we were hoping to claim this place for the demon wolf tribe but we ran into a town on the other side of the forest."

"Perfect! We can rest there tonight and keep looking for Naraku tomorrow."

"A great plan my fair maiden." DJ grinned and got that look in his eye again and walked over to Kagome, holding both of her hands in his.

"Please tell me this is the tree effecting him." Kagome groaned and sweatdropped.

"Unfortunately, no." Herman sighed and shook his head.

"Hey! Get away from her you speedy bastard! Kagome's my woman!" Koga shouted, pushing the two apart.

"What do you mean YOUR woman, you mangy wolf!?" Inuyasha snarled as the three of them glared at each other in a triangle, Kagome in the center.

"Alright you three, break it up." Sango had enough time while everyone was talking to change from her Demon Slayer's uniform to her regular kimono. She held her boomerang high and whapped all three of them on the head.

"Anything you ask, my vision of beauty." DJ turned around with an expression of love on his face, this being the first time he had seen Sango in somewhat casual clothes. He quickly ran into a bush. "Ow… ow… ow!" he screamed, coming back with many thorns sticking out of him, but a rose in his hand which he gave to Sango.

This caused Miroku to have a very peeved look on his face as he attempted to hit the speedy swordsman on the head with his staff, which was intercepted by DJ without even taking his eyes off the woman.

"Uh… maybe we should get going to this town before things get any weirder?" Kirsty suggested.

------------------------

As the sun set and the town got closer, the sounds of the group talking became increasingly audible to the townsfolk. "Feh, I still think we should keep chasing Naraku, we can't risk losing him now." Inuyasha complained.

"Come, come Inuyasha, even Naraku has to rest sometime." Miroku sighed as he watched his friends, both old and new.

"Alright, I'm leaving, no way am I staying in a human town with dogface over there." Koga growled and pointed to Inuyasha.

"Aww, please stay with us tonight Koga-kun?" Kagome asked in a deliberate attempt to act cute. They would probably need his help in the hunt for Naraku soon enough.

The wolf demon easily gave in. "Alright Kagome, but only because I don't like trusting your safety to that mutt and the speedy freak." He held one of her hands in his as two low growls emitted from Inuyasha and DJ.

"Welcome brothers and sisters of the earth." A man with long brown hair in a colorful kimono walked up to the group, hugging a few of them and earning a few strange looks. "I am Kabaji, the village headman for Ai village. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like." He said in a spaced out voice.

"We're very grateful." Miroku bowed. "I'm afraid we don't have much money…"

"Oooh bummer dude… sorry, can't let you into the hotel without money, circle of life and all… But we can give you some tents if you wanna sleep out here…"

"Aww man, I was really hoping not to have to sleep on the ground tonight." Kagome complained.

"Don't worry Kagome, I have a plan." Miroku whispered. "Perhaps I can offer you my demon exterminating services in exchange for a room?"

"Love to dude, but we don't have any demons around here, the tree of love protects us all from that sort of thing."

"Guess me, Shippo and Kilala don't count…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh…" Miroku moaned, "without the threat of demons, I can't even do a fake exorcism."

Axe chuckled, looking at his crew. "Don't worry monk, you'll get to do your thing…"

--------------------------

"AH! Help! A demon is attacking the mansion!" A villager ran out of a rather large house as the group was beginning to set up their tents.

Kabaji ran inside the mansion, the richest house in the village, to find things in shambles. A strong gust passed by the village headman as letters appeared on the wall. _B-e-w-a-r-e._ "Is that blood?" The villager asked his leader as he looked around, the gust continuing to knock things over, though he could see no one there. "It's some kind of ghost!"

"I prefer Phantom…" A ghostly voice said as it knocked over an expensive looking vase. _Good thing we had that fake blood from Dusty-chan's act. _

A loud bang was heard as Miroku and some of the others ran up to the door. "Oh no! The demon has some kind of projectile attack!" Kagome shouted as holes appeared in the paper wall of the mansion. _Right on time Niri. _She grinned slyly.

Dusty, in her powerhouse form, knocked down the side door to the mansion and began knocking things over. "I hunger for human blood!" She shouted in a distorted voice.

"AH! The demon!" Kabaji shouted.

"It's hideous!" the villager added.

The transformed fox girl turned her head in disgust. _Hideous? Why I oughtta… _

"Save us monk!" Kabaji pleaded with Miroku.

The monk pulled out a fake sutra that he had just made, making sure it would have no real effect on his friend. "Begone demon!" Miroku shouted, placing the sutra on Dusty's forehead.

"ARRRG! Curses monk, you have defeated me…" The fox girl gave a fake death rattle and fell over.

Miroku went over to her and picked up her 'dead' body. "Don't worry about this, we'll dispose of the body properly. And don't worry about paying us, just leave the key to our room under the mat." The monk chuckled and walked out.

Kabaji and the mansion owner blinked as they watched the group leave. "O-okay then…"

**-----------------------------**

**Kagome: Ah, finally some relaxing time…**

**Inuyasha: I can't believe this! Naraku's out there planning something with the Yokai Ki no Ai and you're taking a bath and stuffing your face!**

**Koga: Ah calm down muttface…**

**DJM: Miroku-sensei, you have such luck in protecting the women of this world, will you teach me? **

**Miroku: Why I'd be honored to my young pupil…**

**Niri: -shakes head- This is not the kind of thing he needs to be learning…**

**Kagome: Next time! Calm Night, Hidden Dangers! See ya soon! **

**Naraku: Descend on the village… destroy it!**


	9. Calm Night, Hidden Danger

**I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: shut up already, we get it!**

**Luffy: Yesh…**

**DJP: Huh? Luffy! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Luffy: Uh… I'm not?**

**DJP: No! **

**Inuyasha: Uh… don't you have something to be writing?**

**DJP: Oh yeah…**

**---------------------------------**

**Scroll Nine: Calm Night, Hidden Dangers**

"Welcome brothers and sisters! Tonight we feast because the tree of love has sent us warriors to protect us against the demons while it is weakened." Kabaji lifted his cup in a toast and looked over everyone there, Inuyasha's group, the Axe-heads and all of the people who lived in the mansion.

"Uh… actually… We were sent here by…"

"Shush Dev, they were just getting through congratulating us." Dusty whispered to Devon and nodded for Kabaji to continue.

"As I was saying, the great tree of love has protected us during all of our troubles and now it is our job to protect it now that it has become ill. That is the true essence of love, to care for something selflessly as it cares for you in return."

"But you're just caring for it so it can…"

"Be quiet Inuyasha, he's not done yet." Kagome whispered.

Kabaji looked annoyed at having been interrupted twice now. "As I was saying… Aww screw it, let's just eat."

"YEEEAH! MEAT!" Axe shouted and began tearing into the food excitedly.

"Geez, they treat that tree like it's a god or something." Inuyasha grumbled and began eating as well. "You'd think they'd take the time to figure out what it really was." He said with his mouth full.

"Well, they can believe what they want I suppose." Niri surmised.

"Just a buncha humans worshiping a demon." The half-demon continued.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sango interjected. "Remember the Water God?"

"And the Lake Spirit?" Kagome added.

"Sounds like this kind of stuff happens to you guys a lot." Kirsty laughed softly.

"Indeed it does." Miroku nodded and scooted closer to the section of the floor where the girls were sitting.

"Uh… yeah…" Herman stared at the advancing monk. "I'm going to go see if they need any help in the kitchen…" he stood up and walked into the other room.

As Miroku got a little too close, Dusty put hand on her scythes, causing him to back up quickly. "Uh… wait up Herman!" he quickly stood up and followed the merman out.

-------------------

"I don't see why we can't just attack now…" Kagura sighed impatiently.

"Because we need to wait until their senses are dulled enough so that they cannot sense our presence." Hakudoshi replied, looking over a cliff and onto the wooded town.

"What does Naraku want with this stupid village anyway?" The wind witch raised an eyebrow to Naraku's other incarnation.

"Now, I don't think he would want you knowing that. I can sense the thoughts of betrayal in your mind even at this moment." Hakudoshi chuckled.

"You're a really annoying kid, you know that?" Kagura growled.

"All we have to do now is wait till the party is over and they're all asleep." Hakudoshi continued watching the town as if Kagura hadn't said anything.

---------------------------------

"They remind you of someone?" Chizuru asked as everyone finished their meal and watched Devon and DJ fighting over one of the last pieces of fish.

"It's mine! Baka!" Devon shouted.

"No, it's mine! Bak-ka!"

"Baak-kaa!"

"BAAKK-KKAA!"

"BAAAKKK-KKKAAA!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked and looked over to Inuyasha and Koga, having the exact same fight.

"Stupid!"

"Stuuupid!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

"Stuuuuuuuuuupid!"

"Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid!"

"Oh…" The girls laughed softly.

"Didn't we already have this argument?" Ginta commented.

"Yeah, we agreed they're all dumber than a sack of hammers." Shippo sighed and shook his head.

"What did you say?!" the four turned their heads and shouted in unison.

"Alright guys! Get it while it's good!" Herman and Miroku shouted as the merman carried in a new tray.

"Time for dessert?" Dusty's eyes lit up.

"Not quite little one." Herman chuckled and held out some rimmed clay cups.

"What is this stuff?" DJ blinked and looked at the drink.

Kagome looked at it for a second and drank. "Sake…"

-------------------------

"I can see it! The swirls of demonic energy, where the two waves collide… that's the Wind Scar!" The swordsman held his weapon high. "Wind Scar!" He swung it down and gave a surprised look. "Nothing –hic- happened…" DJ mumbled.

"Of course nothing happened you idiot! That's not the Tessaiga and you're not a demon!" Inuyasha shouted, one of the only sober ones remaining. The half-demon looked over to Axe and Devon, also sober. "Are they always like this when they're drunk?"

"Nah, sometimes they do stupid things." The pirate captain laughed and looked around to everyone else. Miroku was hitting on some of the female attendants, that was nothing new. Dusty was dancing as Kagome and Shippo, who was also transformed into Kagome's form with his fox tail sticking out, sang a drunken tune. Koga and his friends were kicking at the air, fighting imaginary demons. Chizuru and Herman were trying to support each other to stand up, nevertheless walk. Niri and Kirsty were both passed out, leaning against each other for support. Sango was wobbling over to Inuyasha, rubbing against him like a cat, earning a very freaked out look from the half-demon.

"Uh…. Sango? Please get the hell off me." Inuyasha backed and tried to hide behind Axe.

"Whoa! Don't get me involved! I don't want that monk pissed at me when he sobers up!" Axe backed up and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Awww, forget that hentai monk… come on…" Sango slurred and crawled over to Inuyasha, nuzzling him.

"Please sober up soon Sango…" Inuyasha pleaded and then discovered that the demon slayer had fallen asleep in his lap. "Oh great…"

"Oh my head…" Kirsty stirred and stood up, letting Niri fall backwards onto the floor with a groan.

"Maybe you should go take a bath? That's always good for a headache." Miroku suggested, surprisingly coherently.

"Huh? Miroku? I thought you were drunk too?" Devon looked at the monk questioningly.

"Of course not! I am a monk and cannot partake in such things, I must remain holy!" Miroku protested.

Inuyasha and Axe gave each other a '_yeah right'_ look before noticing that Sango was also stirring. "Yeah, a bath does sound good." Sango moaned and rubbed her aching head.

"How much of that do you think she remembers?" Axe asked.

"If we're lucky, nothing…" Inuyasha whispered back.

--------------------------

Sango and Kirsty headed down the hall and into the private bathhouse, towels wrapped around them. "So how did you end up with Axe and all of them?" The demon slayer asked.

The blonde-haired doctor sighed. "Well, I've wanted to be a doctor since I was little, and I was one in my hometown for a long time. But then when Axe, Devon, Austin, Dusty and all showed up, everyone there thought it was my time to move on and become part of a pirate crew, which I had also wanted to do. What about you? How'd you get mixed up with Inuyasha, Miroku and all of them?"

Sango got a sad look in her eyes suddenly as she opened the door to the bathhouse. "A little while ago, Naraku plotted to destroy the demon slayer's village and obtain the sacred jewel shards it had there. In order to do that, he had to get all of the best demon slayers out of the village, including me, my father and my brother Kohaku. He sent us on a fake mission and then took control of Kohaku, killing all of the other demon slayers and injuring me. After he found I had survived and Kohaku had died, he sent me after Inuyasha and the others. They told me what kind of person Naraku really was and I joined their quest to destroy him."

"Wow… that's horrible, this Naraku person must have no heart at all." Kirsty's eyes narrowed as she looked down.

"We all have our sob stories I suppose." Sang sighed and slid herself into the water.

As she did so, Kirsty caught a glimpse of a fair sized scar on her back. "Oh my God…" She covered her mouth and watched.

"Still there huh?" Sango blinked and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for staring… did a demon do that?"

"No…" The demon slayer's eyes closed slowly. "That's the scar from the night Kohaku was taken over by Naraku…"

"I see…" Kirsty took off her towel and stepped into the water as well, careful to try and not show the large scar on her own back.

Sango's keen eyes still caught it before the doctor had a chance to completely immerse herself. "I see you have a similar problem, mind if I ask how that happened?"

"Let's just say it has to do with a night that changed my life too, and we're not so different." Kirsty looked down.

Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Sango quickly changed the subject. "What's it like in your world?"

-------------------

Miroku chuckled lecherously as he searched for the bathhouse. "Gotta be around here somewhere…"

"Don't even try it monk, I won't have any disreputable behavior against the ladies here." DJ smirked, leaning against one of the walls.

"Whatever do you mean? I was searching for the bathroom." Miroku looked around nervously.

"You were looking to peep is what you're doing, why else would you be here?" The speedy swordsman growled.

"I was just… wait, what're you doing here?"

"I was here first to protect the ladies from someone like you." DJ narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Miroku sighed rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I would ever try to unwillingly mar such beautiful creatures with my mortal eyes!" The musician shouted a little too loudly.

"Shush, you wanna get us caught?" Miroku waved downwards for him to lower his voice.

"Hey Miroku, why is it that you do those things? Niri-san told me about you grabbing her and Kirsty-chan mentioned how perverted you can be, why do that if all you get is slapped?"

"The way I see it, life is too short to worry about such trivial things. You should do what you want while you can, tell people how you really feel, have children, continue your bloodline. Don't worry about the consequences of your actions because you may never get another chance, you may not wake up tomorrow. Life can only be appreciated by those who don't have much of it left…"

"Don't have much of it left? What do you mean Miroku? Are you dying?" The speedy swordsman looked the monk over, looking concerned.

"In a way, yes." He looked at his hand covered in beads and cloth. "This wind tunnel in my hand will expand and one day suck me in and everyone around me if I don't destroy Naraku someday soon."

"So that's why you're with Inuyasha and the others to go after Naraku?" DJ blinked.

"Exactly, they're the best chance I have of destroying Naraku, and they are also some of my closest friends, not to mention Sango is my fiancee."

"Fiancee!?" DJ shouted, a little too loudly again.

This noise caused Kirsty and Sango to emerge from a room down the hall, towels draped around them. "Hey guys… what're you doing?" The doctor asked.

"ACK! Run for your life!" Miroku shouted, both taking off down the hall at super speed.

---------------------

The rest of the group was beginning to sober up as well. "Ow… feels like someone dropped me on my head." Niri rubbed her forehead slowly as she stood up.

"I have got to stop getting wasted…" Dusty groaned as she wobbled around as well.

The hangovers of the group were not helped by the sound of slamming doors, followed by the sounds of the two men shouting and protesting as Sango dragged Miroku into the room by his collar, and Kirsty did DJ by his. "Caught these two peeping…" Sango muttered to the group.

"I was not peeping! I was stopping the perverted monk from peeping!" DJ objected and raised one finger in the air, pointing it at Miroku.

"What!? A heck of a time you picked to turn on me!" Miroku shouted looking to the other.

"Just throw em in the corner." Axe chuckled as he watched the two argue. Hey, where'd Dev go?" he looked around.

"Don't know, don't care." Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes.

"Hey, listen Miroku-sama." DJ whispered after being tossed into the corner roughly by Kirsty and Sango. "Could you teach me your philosophy? It sounds good to me and I want to live life to the fullest too."

The monk seemed confused by the change in titles. "Sure, my young pupil, grab a scroll and some ink." He chuckled softly.

"Hai Miroku-sensei!" The speedy swordsman did as he was told within milliseconds.

"What do you suppose those two are talking about?" Dusty asked Kagome, both still trying to get their bearings around the room.

"Nothing good I can tell you that." Kagome sighed and blinked as Miroku pointed over to them and DJ stood up and began walking in their direction.

"I have something very important to ask you." DJ took Dusty's hands in his.

"Uh… okay?" The fox girl blinked and looked a little weirded out.

"Dusty-chan… will you bear my children?" This statement caused everyone in the room to fall over except for DJ, who probably had no idea what he was saying, and Miroku, who gave him a big thumbs-up.

Standing up and sweatdropping, Dusty stood up and calmly walked over to Sango and her giant boomerang. "Sango, mind if I borrow this? Thanks." She calmly walked back over to DJ and hit him over the head with the large weapon, then turning on Miroku and doing the same. "Bakas…"

"What did I do?" Miroku groaned and fell over, a large lump on his head.

"What does that phrase even mean, monk?" DJ rubbed a similar bruise on his head in frustration. "You told me that would work! Last time I trust you…"

"He's like a little kid…" Kagome blinked.

"I take that as an insult." Shippo huffed, being another one of the few sober people in the group.

"And you live with these guys?" Sango whispered over to Niri.

----------------------------------

Devon sighed as he walked through the forest town, just needing to get away from everyone and every thing. Naraku still had Austin and he had no idea what to do, he didn't want to betray Inuyasha and the others, but what choice did he have?

A strong wind blew as Kagura descended from the sky. "Yo…"

"What do you want?" Devon snarled, unsheathing his swords.

"I'm just a messenger… Naraku sent me to tell you to get the jewel shard from Kagome or we'll get it ourselves." Kagura pointed to the moonlit sky, countless demons silhouetted in the night sky.

Devon's eyes widened as he watched the numerous monsters get closer and closer to the village. "Kuso…" he growled

.**----------------------------------**

**Kagura: Go! Destroy the village, leave none alive and take the jewel shards!**

**Devon: Damn! I don't have time for this! Where's Axe and the others?**

**Hakudoshi: None will survive… Naraku is on his way, the plan is almost complete…**

**Inuyasha: Heh, so you've finally come out of hiding, Wind Scar!**

**Kagome: Next time! Destruction of the Forest of love! See ya soon!**

**Naraku: Foolish Inuyasha, you will not have to suffer in this world much longer…**


	10. Destruction of the forest of love, Pt 1

**I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru: But I do…**

**EEP! Sesshy!? What are you doing here!? No you don't! **

**Sesshomaru: I own all…**

**…. Okay, the cliched cameo wins this round**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Ten: Destruction of the forest of love, Part 1**

"Ugh… we have got to stop getting so drunk…" Chizuru mumbled and rubbed her head, quickly recovering from the party.

"I still outdrank all of ya." Niri laughed as she stood up, seemingly with no aftereffect of her drinking rampage after her nap.

"I still can't believe you took them all on one at a time in a drinking contest…" Inuyasha mumbled, his voice showing that he was both impressed and at the same time freaked out.

"Well the way I see it, you all owe me your allowances for… ever!" She laughed evilly, a look of avarice in her eyes.

DJ and Miroku still sat in the corner of the room, the former looking very depressed. "Can't believe I listened to you monk…" he muttered. "Now Dusty-chan thinks I'm some kind of pervert." He huffed.

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to help." The monk crossed his arms and faced into the corner.

"Hey, where'd Kabaji go anyway?" Kirsty asked, looking around. "He was here at the beginning of the party but sorta disappeared when we all got drunk…"

"Feh, probably got sick of watching you fools wobble around." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

At that moment Kabaji came running through the doorway to the mansion, looking disheveled with sweat covering his face. "Please warriors! Demons have attacked the village, you have to help us!"

"Demons?" Inuyasha and Sango questioned in unison as the group ran for the door to the mansion.

As they walked outside, thousands of serpentine demons, ogres, and imps were in the skies and on the grounds. "Damnit all, why couldn't I smell all of these demons?" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku's miasma is all over this forest, that combined with the Yokai Ki no Ai spores most likely blocked your nose Inuyasha." Miroku narrowed his eyes and grabbed the prayer beads on his hand, pulling them off and letting the cloth over his hand fall off. "Wind Tunnel!" An air void was revealed in the monk's hand that began sucking up many of the demons.

"Miroku, stop!" Sango forced his hand down and pointed to what looked like a large hornet or insect. "Naraku's Saimyosho are here, if you suck them in you'll be killed!"

"Damn, guess I'll have to handle them then, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga and what must have been a hundred demons disappeared in the energy flow.

"Wow… they really are an impressive team…" Herman commented as he watched Inuyasha's team at work.

"Don't just stand there! Help out!" Axe shouted as he ran into the horde of demons, slashing at some and crushing others with his giant axe. "And find Devon too!"

-------------------------

Kirsty ran through, splitting a demon in half with one of her Sais. "Is there anyone out there?" She shouted in the dark purple haze.

"AH!" She heard a male scream from off in the distance. She began running in the sound of the voice, cutting and kicking through whatever demons got in her way. "Someone help us!" a female answered her call.

As she continued on the two people came into view. A young man sat there, leg bleeding and a towering demon standing over them. The other was a young man, tugging at the man and trying to move him, his injury making things difficult. "Just leave me…" he pleaded. "I will not leave you brother!" she began crying and hugged, the man, her brother.

"How sweet, I was in the mood to eat something sweet." The ogre demon chuckled in a gruff voice, red eyes glowing.

"Wow… that was really stupid." Kirsty scoffed and twirled her Sai in one hand. She directed her attention towards the two humans, "Don't worry, I can help you, I'm a doctor."

The demon laughed loudly. "Are you lost little girl? Careful with that pathetic knife, you might hurt yourself."

"Hmph, no one makes fun of my Sais like that, especially not some cliched ugly bastard of a demon!"

The demon growled, clearly annoyed. "I may have you as an appetizer first!" he lunged at the blonde doctor.

Kirsty growled and leapt into the air, aiming her Sai for the demon's neck before landing, the demon's head being cleaved off and falling off to the side. "How's that for ya?" she grinned. She then walked over to the two humans, "Here, heal-heal, leg." Her hands began glowing and the cut along the man's leg healed. "You guys better get out of here while you can."

"Thank you Madame." The sister bowed and helped her brother out of the besieged town.

"Whew… now where did everyone else get to?" She looked around.

----------------------

Devon growled as he stood, staring down Kagura as the demons surrounded them. "You do want your brother alive don't you? Unless you do as Naraku commands, he will kill him, have no doubt about that. Naraku is merciless and is not above blackmail to get what he wants." The wind witch clutched where her heart would be had Naraku not stored it somewhere safe away from her.

"It's not so easy, it will take time…" The Demon's eyes narrowed.

"I don't ca-" Kagura was interrupted as a bullet whizzed by her cheek.

"Next time I won't miss! Hey bitch, remember me!?" Niri shouted as she ran forward, gun pointed at Kagura.

Devon blinked and quickly unsheathed his swords again, slashing at Kagura. "What are you doing!?" Naraku's incarnation whispered in a low growl as she narrowly avoided the attack.

"Making it convincing…" Devon snarled back and slashed again.

"Devon, get back! Go help the others, leave this bitch to me." Niri grinned slyly, holding her pistol up to Kagura's face. "This won't take long…"

"No, it won't girly" The wind witch grinned as she created a wind to push Niri back a few feet as Devon retreated into the mist in order to lend his services to everyone else.

"You're dead!" Niri growled and pulled the trigger on her father's pistol.

As she fired, Kagura swung her fan again, knocking the bullet harmlessly out of the way. "Please… projectile weapons? I am the wind! In order to get a bullet to me you have to go through the air. You might as well just be saying 'do whatever you want with it Kagura, please'." The wind witch chuckled evilly.

"Damn…" The sharpshooter ran into the nearby trees and stood behind one very still, her only chance was to take Kagura by surprise.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted, firing wind scythes shaped like crescents into the trees, tearing up anything in their path.

Niri winced as one of the blades grazed her knee. "Come and get me, wind bitch!"

Kagura watched and saw her opponent's shadow on the tree in front of her. "You fool… Dance of The Dragon!" She created a large whirlwind, which covered the group of trees where the sharpshooter girl was. The wind witch grinned as she saw the trees completely blown over and shredded by the wind. "Got her…"

"Wrong again…" Kagura felt Niri's shotgun barrel press against her back. She looked back at the trees in horror as the shadow that she saw before was revealed to be merely a shirt supported by a grouping of sticks in a T shape. The sharpshooter pulled the trigger and small bullets shot out of Kagura's body in numerous directions. "Too easy…" Niri watched as Kagura fell over into the dirt. She began to walk away when she heard a voice.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura shouted. As Niri's instincts caused her to spin around, she saw that Kagura was still alive, her kimono ripped and her body riddled with holes from the shotgun. A few of the blades connected and made cuts into the dark-haired girl's shoulder and thigh. "I'm harder to kill than that…" The wind witch scoffed as she watched her opponent drop to her knees.

"D-Damn you… cheap shot…" Niri winced and clutched her wounds.

"Poor girl… maybe you should call Inuyasha or Koga to save you, then we could take their jewel shards. Playing with you was no fun at all." Kagura spat hatefully.

Another shot barely missed the wind witch, grazing her ear and breaking apart the beaded earring that Kagura wore. "I don't need saving… you on the other hand…" The sharpshooter grinned and stood up, pointing her pistol at Kagura. "Your aim sucks, it's only a flesh wound. And I've still got plenty of ammo left…"

"Damnable wench!" Kagura shouted, wincing in pain from her own wounds. "I don't have time for this… I'll kill you later." She pulled a feather out of the knot in her hair and enlarged it, jumping on it with a gust and beginning to rise. "See you later, little girl." She smiled evilly.

"Damn you, get back here!" She fired shots into the air, but she was already too high up for them to have any effect. "Urrrg… she got away…" Niri huffed.

-------------------------

DJ sped through the hordes of demons, slashing as many of them that came his way as he continued through. "This is no fun… they're all too weak…" he looked around.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" A feminine shout suddenly came from off to the speedy swordsman's right.

"Oro? A maiden in peril?" He chuckled and ran off in that direction at super speed. As he got closer he saw a female body silhouetted along the purple mist. "Are you alright ma'am?" He bent down to the dark-haired woman that was crumpled in the dirt there.

"I am now, thank you kind swordsman." The woman smiled sweetly.

"No problem ma'am, I'm just doing my duty, I have to protect all that need me, especially those who are precious to me." He laughed softly.

The woman blushed. "Am I… precious to you?" she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

DJ blinked, that question had certainly caught him off guard. "Well, I dunno, maybe…" he was cut off as he felt something sharp enter his shoulder. "AH! What the hell!?" He watched as his shoulder erupted in blood, the woman's hand replaced with a demonic-looking claw.

The woman chuckled in a deeper voice. "Men are so easily fooled…" her skin began to break apart, revealing a clawed ogre-ish demon where the skin shell had been. "By simply wearing this woman's skin I could catch you off guard and gain the upper hand."

The speedy swordsman looked down in disgust at the ripped skin of the woman and back up at the demon. "How distasteful… using and desecrating a woman to fight battles that you are not able to fight yourself because you are too weak!" he growled.

The demon laughed loudly. "You think I'm weak!? I am one of the strongest demons in my region!"

"It seems in this world the strongest demons are determined by who can boast the loudest." He drew his sword and stood there for a moment, letting a drop of blood run down his arm.

"Hehehe, are you actually going to attack me or are you just going to sound there bleeding?" The demon taunted.

"Oh… this isn't my blood…"

"Huh?"

"You mean you still haven't noticed yet?"

"What?!"

"Look down…"

The demon looked down at his wrist to see that his right claw had been completely cut off. The speedy swordsman grinned broadly as he held up the demon's claw, the demon's blood running down his arm from before. "ARRRRG! You bastard! I'll kill you!" he lunged for the swordsman, who disappeared before his eyes.

"Too slow…" DJ stood on top of the demon's head, eyes closed and sword pointed downwards. He slammed the sword into the demon's skull, piercing through his mouth and jaw as well. The opponent fell over in a bloody heap as the swordsman jumped back to the ground. "That's what you get for disgracing a woman in such a manner…"

--------------------------

Dusty and Chizuru stood back to back, encircled by demons. Both of the women slashed as the demons attacked, spilling demon blood along the hot dirt. "How many ya got Kit?" The navigator smirked.

The fox girl grinned and slashed one more demon before answering. "One hundred forty seven. You?"

Chizuru chuckled nervously. "Sorry kit, one hundred fifty three." She rubbed the back of her head.

Dusty growled and began to use her acrobatics to jump between the demons. She slid along some of the serpentine ones like a slide. "Whee! Eww… demon slime!" She tried to shake some of the goo off of herself.

Chizuru sighed and shook her head. "You think you would have learned since the Sea King incident…"

"Come and get me ya dumbass demons!" The fox girl grinned and held out her scythes, beckoning the enemies closer. As they attacked, she sliced some of them in half and stabbed others with the point of one of her scythes. "There… One sixty one." She stuck her tongue out to her crewmate.

---------------

Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha and the group continued slaying demons in their own way. Kagome was firing multiple sacred arrows into the demon onslaught, destroy several with each arrow. Sango was throwing her boomerang and slicing up many demons with each circular trip of her weapon. Miroku had given up using his Wind Tunnel air void because of the Saimyosho and simple smashed and sliced demons with his staff. Inuyasha was still swinging the Tessaiga, releasing an occasional Wind Scar with a few strokes.

"Damnit all, there's too many of them, there must be hundreds of thousands." Inuyasha growled, out of breath from using his sword's power so much.

"Something's wrong around here, I can sense it." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she fired off another shot.

"Well we know Naraku's behind this attack since the Saimyosho are here, but what does he want?" Miroku questioned.

"The sacred jewel, duh." Inuyasha slashed another ogre-like demon in two.

At that moment another large demon came up behind Kagome unbeknownst to her. "Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around but not fast enough, the demon closed in on her before she could draw her arrow.

In the blink of an eye, a flash of blue wind caused the demon to break apart and Kagome to disappear. A few feet away, Koga appeared with Kagome in his arms. "Thanks Koga-kun." The girl smiled brightly.

"No problem Kagome, I will always be there to protect you." Koga grinned wryly.

"Show off…" Inuyasha muttered. "Put her down you mangy wolf!"

"Why don't you make me, mutt-face?" The wolf demon snapped back.

"Uh… guys? We're still fighting a battle here, would you like to join us?" Devon appeared out of the mist, slashing demons as he went.

"Bout time you showed up, Baka-demon." Inuyasha growled, turning his attention off of Koga for a moment and back on the other demons surrounding them.

"I was otherwise engaged…" The Demon sighed and walked closer to the group, stabbing another demon in the head. His eyes caught a glint where Kagome had been standing before Koga had intervened. It was a small jar with a cork in the top with a fragment of a small pink jewel within. "The sacred jewel…" Devon muttered, picking up the jar.

"Something wrong Devon?" Kagome asked curiously, walking over to him as Koga let her down.

The blonde-haired swordsman slowly slipped his hands behind his back and slid the jar into his back pocket. As he spoke, his voice showed shame. "No… nothing at all…"

**------------------------------**

**Devon: I don't want to betray them, but I cannot condemn Austin to death…**

**Hakudoshi: Give yourselves up to death and it may be less painful… **

**Miroku: What could Naraku want with all of these demons and this village… Inuyasha! He's stalling us! **

**Inuyasha: Urrrg, damn you Naraku, what's your plan for the Yokai Ki no Ai!?**

**Kagome: Next time! Destruction of the forest of love, Part 2! See ya soon!**

**Naraku: I will soon have power beyond comprehension…**


	11. Destruction of the forest of love, Pt 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or One Piece**

**Itachi: or Naruto…**

**What the hell!? This isn't a Naruto fic!**

**Kisame: It's not? Man are we lost…**

**Enough with the random cameos!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Eleven: Destruction of the Forest of Love, Part 2**

Axe sliced his way through the demon horde easily with his giant stone axe, taking out numerous demons with each swing. "Where the hell did everybody get to? There's something's seriously wrong here…" The captain felt a chill in the air that hadn't been present before, even after the demons attacked.

"Arrrrrrrg! You! I'll kill you!" A large demon shouted towards him.

"Get out of my way!" He split the demon down the middle easily and continued running.

Whatever's going on here… it's going to get worse soon…

---------------------------------------

Herman managed to punch his way through a small group of demons and reach a small lake on the edge of town. "Where did everyone else go? They were right here a minute ago…" He curled up into a ball and propelled himself like a cannonball through another string of demons.

"Lost little fishy?" A childish voice came out of the mist.

"Who's there?" Herman uncurled himself from his ball and looked around. Through the purple haze he could see a small boy, maybe in his early teens. The odd thing about this child was that everything about him was white except for his purple eyes, even his clothes were almost pure white. "Who are you child?"

The boy grinned and twirled the naginata at his side. "I am Hakudoshi, I think everyone deserves to know the name of the person who will kill them." He stopped his naginata and pointed it into the dirt.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." The cook's eyestalks fixed on the boy and didn't stray an inch.

"Trust me, you won't be able to…" Hakudoshi disappeared and reappeared behind Herman, striking his shell softly as a warning.

The lobster chef jumped slightly and turned around to face the boy. "What are you?"

"I am Naraku's incarnation, you could say that he is my father, even though I did not come directly from him." He took a slow step forward.

Herman took another step back as he approached. "What do you want with these people? What did they do to you?!"

Hakudoshi's eyes turned to the trees off to their side as a man approached them. "Warrior! Thank heavens I have found you." Kabaji kneeled in front of Herman, out of breath from running.

"They are merely… pawns." Hakudoshi closed his eyes and stepped towards Kabaji and Herman, lifting the man by his collar effortlessly. "They are worthless vermin and will be destroyed.

"Warrior! Help me!" Kabaji pleaded/

"Shut up fool…" Before Herman could make a move towards the boy he stabbed his naginata through Kabaji's chest.

"Headman!" The lobster's eyestalks widened in terror.

"Foolish mortal…" Hakudoshi closed his eyes and let Kabaji fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Just for good measure…" he stepped on the village headman's neck and aimed his naginata in a downward slice, severing head from body.

"Monster! Have you no heart!?"

"Technically no… my heart is hidden somewhere safe." The boy gave a small smirk.

"You bastard!" Herman thrust his fist at the boy, enraged and wanting to do anything to cause the demon pain.

"Too slow…" Hakudoshi grabbed the lobster's wrist above his claw and pointed it downward, effectively breaking his stance and slicing at one of his eyestalks with the naginata.

The chef barely moved out of the way in time and managed to get a few steps away from Hakudoshi. The boy disappeared again as Herman readied himself again. "How does he keep doing that? And where is he?" The merman looked around.

"Over here…" The demon boy sighed calmly and revealed himself to be standing on the back of Herman's red shell.

"Don't fuck with me!" The angered merman chef twirled around, trying to get a grip on the boy.

"Oh? You were serious? Fine then…" Hakudoshi stepped down and grabbed Herman's other fist, bringing it behind the chef's back and driving him to the ground. "I wonder how flexible you mermen are!" He pushed the fist down into his back, causing extreme pain for his opponent because of his unholy strength.

Herman winced in pain, letting out a small scream as he was disabled and tortured. His eyes widened as he heard a snap in his arm, crying out in pain. "D-Damn you…" he managed to curse through gritted teeth.

"Time for this lobster to crack, and I don't even need a hammer!" Hakudoshi grinned evilly and pushed harder, snapping his arm until it fell limp at his side. He let go and chuckled, deciding to play with his opponent a little more and give him a chance to fight back.

Herman backed away and faced the demon boy again. His right claw had no feeling in it and he couldn't lift it. He curled up into his defensive ball and began to roll at Hakudoshi at a high speed.

"Please… that old trick?" Hakudoshi easily avoided the speeding cannonball of a merman and kicked him like a giant soccer ball into the lake behind him.

Ha! You think water can stop me? Apparently you don't know much about mermen. Herman grinned and uncurled himself as his gills activated. "I thrive in water!"

Hakudoshi chuckled as he looked down into the lake. "Those waters are being poisoned by Naraku's miasma that is covering this entire forest. You're directly breathing in his poison."

The cook's eyes widened and he jumped out of the lake as fast as he could, coughing and wheezing, already feeling the effects of the poison on his body. He made one last futile attempt to attack the demon boy by thrusting his good fist at him but failed as Hakudoshi dodged and sliced down his stomach with his naginata, making a cut despite his tough merman skin.

"Before I kill you, I'll let you know why you lost." Hakudoshi let Herman fall to his knees from his injuries and the poison. He knelt down beside the merman and whispered in his ear. "I can read your mind…" he gave an evil smirk. The boy stood up and aimed his naginata high, ready to go in for the finishing blow for his paralyzed opponent.

"Tomahawk Toss!" As Hakudoshi swung downward, another swing came from the trees, cutting the demon boy in half. The captain's giant stone axe landed behind the boy as he looked upward. "You were so busy reading his mind, you couldn't focus on mine." Axe opened his eyes and glared at Hakudoshi.

"Who are you!?" The demon boy growled and reformed his body to its former shape.

"I'm someone who's awfully pissed that you attacked his nakama!" The captain walked around and picked his giant stone axe up off the ground. "My name is Axe, I believe everyone should know the name of the person who will kill him!" he snarled, twirling his heavy weapon with ease.

"Captain…" Herman managed to let out a soft wheeze from his poisoned throat. "I'm sorry…"

"You fought honorably to defend the village, I'm proud of you Herman." Axe smirked towards his nakama. "Sorry I didn't interfere sooner but I had to figure out this guy's secret."

"So what?" Hakudoshi scoffed. "I can just read your mind too!" his eyes obtained a purple glow to them as he peered into Axe's mind.

"I advise you… my mind is NOT a pleasant place to be…" The captain closed his eyes.

The demon boy's eyes widened as he saw images of bloody battles, horrible monsters and fiendishly strong opponents. "W-What are you!?" The demon backed up looking shocked. "You can't be human!"

"I'm just a simple treasure hunter…" Axe took advantage of the lapse and sliced again, splitting the demon boy a second time.

Hakudoshi growled and regained his composure as he reformed his body again. "You cannot kill me, I will remain alive because my heart is not in this place, you can slice and dice as you please but you will never take my life."

"We'll see about that!" The captain swung again, this time to be stopped by a pure white barrier the appeared around the demon boy Hakudoshi.

"I cannot allow you to continue, I'm running out of time… Naraku should be almost through with the Yokai Ki no Ai by now…" The barrier stayed with him as he began to rise into the air.

"Get back here damn you!" Axe shouted as he began to chase Hakudoshi to where he was flying off to, only to look back to Herman who was now unconscious on the ground because of being infected with the miasma. "Kuso… I have to get him back to the doc or he'll die…"

Hakudoshi continued flying away in his white barrier bubble, breathing heavily from his peek into Axe's mind. _That man… can even Naraku be able to defeat him?_

------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Something's wrong here!" Miroku shouted over the roar of demons.

"Whatdya mean?" Inuyasha let loose another Wind Scar into the onslaught.

"Usually Naraku doesn't send this many demons, there must be something important here that he wants." Sango interjected between smashing up demons.

"What could he want?" Dusty slashed another demon with her scythe, her and Chizuru had found their way back to Devon and Inuyasha's group a short time before.

"Maybe what he wants isn't here." Miroku finished. "Maybe these demons are just meant as a distraction!"

"A distraction from what!?" Devon slashed angrily at more demons with great vigor.

"I have no idea, but Miroku's right, something is wrong here." Kagome shot another arrow, purifying more demons.

"Wait! Something's happening!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched the demons. Their numbers became less and they began to fly off in all directions, leaving the village.

"They're… retreating?" Chizuru questioned as she looked around to the demons dispersing ever quicker.

DJ, Kirsty and Niri appeared out of the thinning mist, the latter being aided with her arms around the other two's shoulders. "You sure you don't want me to treat that Niri?" she looked to the wounds on her body and legs from her fight with Kagura.

"I'll be fine doc, just a flesh wound. Save your energy for someone who really needs it. At that moment, Axe appeared out of the mist as well, carrying the large Herman on his back. "Like him…" Niri finished, pointing to the merman.

"Oh my heavens! What happened to him?" The doctor knelt beside Herman as Axe set him down.

"He had a run-in with one of Naraku's incarnations, a boy in white."

"Hakudoshi…" Devon growled, remembering the boy from his time under Naraku's control as a demon.

"I can heal his wounds… but I'm having problems with this poison, it's like nothing I've ever seen before." Kirsty looked over her patient carefully.

"Here…" Kagome set down some herbs and put applied them to the cut in Herman's stomach. "These are some powerful herbs we got from Jinenji specifically designed to treat Naraku's miasma, he should be well by morning."

"Alright then," Kirsty finished healing the cut and Herman's broken arm. "What do we do now?"

"Hakudoshi said something about Naraku and the Yokai Ki no Ai, maybe that would be a good place to start." Axe surmised.

"Is it possible that Naraku sent all those demons to distract us while he does something with the demon tree?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha growled, stood up and began running back in the direction of the demon tree of love. "We just kick his ass before he has the chance to do anything!" he shouted back.

"We better follow him, that mutt has been known to get himself into loads of trouble." Koga growled and took off in a blue whirlwind after Inuyasha.

"You heard the man… wolf… demon… thing… let's go people!" Dusty shouted, as the rest of them began running off towards the Yokai Ki no Ai.

------------------------------

Naraku stared at the demon tree, it's veins coursing with his evil miasma. "It is almost time…" The evil demon smirked as the tree let off a purple glow. He looked behind him as the boy in white landed on the ground, still panting from his fights. "Are they on their way Hakudoshi? I want Inuyasha to see my ultimate triumph before I crush him."

"Yes master Naraku." Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed with just the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"There you are! You've finally shown yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing up the front of the large group of pirates, demons and other fighters that were all chasing Naraku. "Wind Scar!" A yellow wave of demonic energy was shot at the demon.

"Hmph, how pathetic." Hakudoshi stepped in front of the Wind Scar as his barrier seemed to capture it. "You never learn do you?" The wave of energy was shot back at the group of people. "Deflecting the Wind Scar is so simple for demons such as us."

"Watch out!" Everyone in the group jumped to one side or another to avoid the wave. "Darn, there are Saimyosho here too, I can't use my Wind Tunnel." Miroku growled as he watched the poisonous insects surround Naraku and Hakudoshi.

"This is Naraku? I imagined him as bigger and more scary looking." Dusty gave the enemy an unimpressed look, earning a glare from Naraku. "EEP!" She jumped behind Miroku in a fright. "I was only joking! You look like a very scary demon thing."

"Damn you Naraku!" DJ lost his temper and charged the more powerful demon at sonic speed. "How dare you attack everyone like that!" His sword connected with Naraku's barrier only to crackle with electricity as the speedy swordsman was thrown backwards onto his back. "Ow…"

"What happened?" Axe questioned.

"I got my ass kicked…" DJ said simply.

"OBVIOUSLY!" The captain spat. "I mean HOW did you get your ass kicked!"

"Well you see, the foot goes towards the posterior and then…"

"Enough! Baka…" Axe slapped himself in the face as a reaction to his musician's stupidity.

"I'm glad you're here Inuyasha, and you as well Axe…" Naraku gave an evil chuckle as he looked the group over and nodded towards the pulsating demon tree.

"What are you planning Naraku!? Why poison the demon tree?" Devon shouted towards the demon.

"The Yokai Ki no Ai is a powerful demon, powerful enough for me to absorb and become a great deal stronger. But the problem with this is the Ai spores that break apart evil demonic energy would overall weaken me if I tried to absorb the tree as is. So I poisoned the tree with my miasma, much like your friend." Naraku nodded to Herman, who was slung over Niri and Kirsty's shoulders. "By killing these spores I have made this tree a powerful and evil demon, corrupt enough for me to absorb and become stronger!"

"So he's been planning to take the demon tree into his body and increase his power all along?" Miroku gasped, glaring at the demon. "But his miasma alone couldn't do all that to such a powerful demon tree."

"That's where Axe and his crew come in." Hakudoshi chuckled.

"What!? That's the purpose you brought us all here for!?" Axe shouted angrily.

"Precisely." Naraku smirked. "I needed your hatred and malice in order to increase the power of my miasma and corrupt the demon tree. Every battle fought in these sacred woods tainted them and contributed to the Yokai Ki no Ai's downfall. When I controlled Axe and made him destroy the village on the forest's edge, when Koga and DJ battled, when Devon was controlled and grew angry through many battles, when Inuyasha and Axe battled in the rim, even when Dusty fought Shippo. Even up to the battle against all of the demons you just fought, all have contributed to the corruption of the demon tree, preparing it for me to absorb. I should thank all of you pirates for your assistance, when I am the most powerful demon in the world, your deaths will be quick and painless."

"Damn you!" Devon snarled and pulled out his swords towards Naraku. _Good act my spy, just remember to bring the sacred jewel you have in your possession to Tschimaru when the time is right. _Naraku chuckled as he telepathically transmitted his thoughts to the swordsman.

Insect-like legs appeared out of Naraku's chest and gripped the corrupted tree firmly, beginning to uproot it. "Not so fast Naraku! I'll purify that tree before you get a chance to absorb it!" Kagome shot an arrow at the tree Naraku was in the process of taking into his body.

Hakudoshi stepped in the way of the arrow, allowing it to bounce off of his barrier harmlessly. "So weak for a priestess, especially the reincarnation of Kikyo." The demon child smirked.

Kagome gasped, being unable to penetrate the barrier with her arrow. "My spiritual power still isn't strong enough…"

Naraku completely uprooted the tree and began to pull the tree into his body. As the insect legs pulled the tree in, his chest began to glow as the overwhelming demonic aura spewed out in the form of a dark purple miasma. As Naraku completed the transformation he looked very similar, the only difference was that the spikes on his shoulders were no much longer and grouped together into strong, brown branch-like clusters.

"Arrrrg, damn you Naraku! Let's see how you handle this! ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha swung his diamond sword and released numerous spears of Adamant towards the newly transformed demon.

"You never learn, do you Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed softly as a seed shot out from his hand, landing in the ground between the charging spears and the demon. The seed instantly grew into a large and wide tree, allowing the adamant spears to stick into its bark but not to pierce through the plant. "This demon tree's bark is twice as strong as the demon's belly that you could barely escape. I now have control over this and many other demon plants." The powerful demons smirked as the tree slowly disappeared, taking the adamant spears with it.

"Urrrg, damn, my Adamant Barrage won't work anymore… now what?" Inuyasha growled and lowered his sword.

"You are such a pathetic half-demon Inuyasha, now that I have become more powerful, you don't even deserve to be killed by my hand." He shot out another seed which grew into a large human shaped tree, the tree had logs for arms and legs and was so large it towered above the other trees in the forest.

"Damn, and here I thought demon plants sounded like a wimpy power." Niri glanced at the wooden monster.

"Now my wood golem, attack and destroy these fools." Naraku smirked as the golem roared. "Come Hakudoshi, we're leaving…"

"Naraku you arrogant fool…" Hakudoshi growled.

"Good luck with your final battle in this world Inuyasha." Naraku laughed evilly as he and his incarnation disappeared in a purple mist

.**--------------------------------------**

**Wood Golem: -roars-**

**Inuyasha: Damn! My Adamant Barrage can't pierce through the demon tree's bark! **

**Axe: Come on guys! Maybe if we all hit it at once! **

**Kagura: Even Axe and Inuyasha cannot defeat Naraku? Damn him! What hope is there left?**

**Kagome: Next time! Battle against the terrifying Wood Golem! See ya soon!**

**Axe: I'll turn ya into firewood, you stupid demon! **


	12. Battle against the Terrifying Wood Golem

**I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha… . or I do I?… no**

**This is a (somewhat late) birthday dedication fic to the owner of the rights to the Crew of the Axe story, where the OC's come from, Kilnorc! Yay!**

**DJM: -Blows on noisemaker- whoo…**

**-----------------------------**

**Scroll Twelve: Battle Agaisnt the Terrifying Wood Golem! **

Naraku's wooden monster towered over the trees in Ai forest, at least three times large than all of the other trees despite the monster's wooden appearance. It let out a thunderous roar that shook the entire woods. "Damn, what is that thing?" Inuyasha snarled as he looked up at his new opponent.

"Naraku created it using his new demonic plant powers, does that mean it's one of Naraku's incarnations?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't think so," Miroku stared up at the monstrous being in horror, "Naraku's detachments are demons from within him, this was just a seed containing his demonic energy."

"Who cares? We smash it and then go after Naraku! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his wave of demonic energy at the wooden demon. "What the…" As the dust from his attack cleared, he saw that his valiant attack had no effect.

"The Wind Scar didn't work!" Kirsty shouted, the poisoned Herman still unconscious on her back from before.

"Damn…" The half-demon raised his sword from another attack only to hear a monstrous roar come from the large demon as it lifted it's foot and slammed it down right where Inuyasha was standing, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone in the area back a few feet. The dog demon barely dodged the attack and was blown backwards into a tree by the force of the stomp. "That thing may be powerful but it's slow as hell…"

"Come on guys! Inuyasha can't handle this alone and Miroku still can't use his Wind Tunnel because of the Saimyosho!" Axe stood up and began to charge the demon, swinging his large axe to no avail.

"Hehehehe… I've got an idea!" DJ smirked evilly.

"This can't be good…" Niri sighed

"Don't you need a brain to have an idea?" Devon asked, also charging and slashing at the demon without making a scratch.

"Shut up, baka demon!" The speedy swordsman ran towards the demon, running up it's leg and body ad super speed, going straight up the demon's body and flying upwards off of his shoulder. "Speed-Speed….." he positioned himself above the demon's head, pointing his sword down. "SHATTER!" He plunged his sword straight down on the demon's head.

"Did he do it?" Sango watched the attack curiously.

"Not even close…" Chizuru sighed, seeing the attack had no effect as well.

"Ow… that… hurt…" The swordsman whimpered as the shockwave continued through his own body after hitting the demon's thick skull. He fell over the long distance and fell back to the ground.

The Wood Golem roared and aimed its fist at the fallen warrior, pounding it into the dust only to see that the swordsman wasn't there. "You idiot!" Devon shouted as he had dragged DJ away in time. "You really gotta think before you do stupid shit! If you die, and I'm not the one to do it, I'm gonna be really pissed!"

"Don't expect a thanks, crap-swordsman." The other growled as he stood up.

"Don't expect I'd want one!" Devon channeled his anger. "Tanketetsu!" The shockwave connected with the demon's ankle, leaving only the smallest scar in the wood.

The rest snapped out of their trance and also attacked the demon, figuring the only way for them to stand a chance was to attack together. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang into the bark of the demon, leaving not a single scratch.

"Hit the mark! Go!" Kagome fired her arrow into the demon, only to have her spiritual powers smothered and the arrow itself doing slim to no damage.

"Damn, how do we beat this thing?" Inuyasha cursed, looking over the giant demon.

"Hit its weak points!" Dusty shouted while slashing at the Golem's leg with her scythes.

"It's a log! It doesn't have any weak points!" **(Adapted from Galaxy Quest)**

"Well do something!" The fox girl used her acrobatic skills in order to dodge a punch and a stomp from the large demon.

"We ready Shippo?" DJ grinned.

"I like what we came up with…" the fox demon smiled broadly.

"Alright, hit it!" Both brown haired males pulled out fans with fox ears on them. "Go Dusty-chan go!"

"Yeah! Go Vassal Dusty!" Shippo cheered.

"That's sad…" Devon sweatdropped.

"No, what's sad is how much better Shippo's fans are…" Niri sighed in embarrassment.

"I'll tell ya what's sad! I'm the only one who seems to remember that we're in a battle here!" Inuyasha shouted while trying to dig his sword into the demon's arm. "Adamant Barrage!" He fired his spears of adamant at the demon's head. The spears took root but appeared to have little effect on the demon's movement or coherency. "Damn…What do I have to do to break through this thing?" The half-demon growled as the demon pulled another trick out, firing a ball of demonic energy from it's mouth. "Arrrrg take this! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga into the demonic energy ball and redirected it as blue whirlpools into the demon's face, cracking the bark a little but not enough to do any serious damage.

"Even the Backlash wave didn't work?" Niri sounded surprised as she fired several shots at the demon, all bouncing off harmlessly. "That's supposed to be Inuyasha's strongest attack right?"

"Yeah, this isn't good…" Chizuru also tried her hand as slashing the demon with her many knives, none of them was having even the slightest effect.

"We ready this time Shippo?" DJ grinned again.

"NO MORE FANS!" Niri shouted at the fox boy and the speedy swordsman.

"Of course not…" Shippo chuckled nervously. "Fox…."

"Reckless…."

"FIRE!" Both the demon boy and the musician shouted in unison as Shippo's blue Fox magic flames engulfed DJ as he attacked, looking like a one-winged blue phoenix in flight as he slashed down on the Wood Golem's chest, leaving a black mark and nothing more. "Damn… still not strong enough…" he sighed.

"Grrr… we have no choice! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku opened the void in his hand to suck in the demon. The Saimyosho that were hiding in the trees quickly flew into the air void, causing Miroku to feel the poison instantaneously. He grimaced in pain as he tried to keep the tunnel open, the demon slowly sliding towards it.

"Miroku stop! If you suck up too many of the Saimyosho, you'll die!" Kirsty shouted, setting Herman down and running over to the group.

"If I can protect all of you with my death, then my life will be worth something. I'd rather die and have a chance than survive a little longer to be crushed without trying. He winced and collapsed, his Wind Tunnel re-covered in the beads and cloth.

The Wood Golem took advantage of this and aimed his fist towards the poisoned and immobile Miroku. "Miroku, watch out!" Axe threw himself in front of the fist, activating his Rock fruit as well as other defenses. "Tekkai!" The pirate captain flew back as the log-fist connected and broke threw many trees, plowing down a good portion of the forest before disappearing out of site.

"AXE!" Niri shouted as she watched her leader.

"Captain!" Chizuru watched Axe slide off into the forest as well.

-------------------------------------

Kagura watched from a safe distance, witnessing trees fall and dirt clouds rise as the towering behemoth of a demon went nearly unscarred from his battle. "Damn… has Naraku really become that powerful?" she watched in horror.

"If a mere demon created by Naraku from a seed can hold off that whole group, then how strong has Naraku himself become? Can even Sesshomaru beat him now?"

The Wind Witch snarled as she witnessed Axe get hit by the strong attack and slide across the forest floor for what seemed like miles. "As long as Naraku has a hold on my heart, I cannot be the wind, I cannot be free. If I can't find someone who can defeat Naraku soon my time may run out…

----------------------------------

"Damn, now Miroku's down too, the idiot." Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to hold off the demon the best he could. "And I don't know where the hell Axe went, we're fighting a losing battle here! Kirsty! See what you can do for Miroku! Kagome, Fire one of your sacred arrows at the demon's chest!"

"Right!" The girls shouted together as Kagome readied her arrow and shot it, a holy aura emitting from it that was quickly becoming engulfed in the Golem's demonic aura.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha fired his wave of demonic energy in succession with the arrow, both hitting the demon's chest at about the same time. The Wood Golem cried out in more of a rage than pain as some of the bark from his chest splintered off. "Damn… our strongest attack didn't even have much of an effect. He watched as the demon fired another blast of demonic energy from its mouth at Kagome. "Kagome! Watch out!" The half-demon jumped down and picked up the girl, carrying her out of the way.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed in relief and looked at the decent sized crater the demonic energy ball had created.

"Shit… what else can we do?" Devon panted, still slashing at the demon with his swords and making no progress.

"Everyone's looking pretty ragged." DJ sighed and looked around, also panting. "We're throwing everything we've got at him and we've still done barely any damage!"

A blue tornado appeared by the demon's head as Koga aimed a shard kick to the Golem's face, hurting his own leg more than the demon and falling to the ground again. "What now muttface?" the wolf demon growled.

"Why do I have to have an idea you scrawny wolf?" The half-demon snarled, firing off another Wind Scar and looking winded just trying to hold the demon back.

"Fighting each other isn't going to get anything done you two!" Kagome shouted, who was now helping Kirsty by Miroku and Herman, using herbs to contain the miasma and Saimyosho poison.

Sango stood up as well, barely dodging another punch from the Golem. She was looking very tired, as was everyone. "None of my plant-killing poisons are working, Naraku's miasma must give it an immunity."

"Damnit, what else can we do!?" Inuyasha swung his sword again in a desperate and futile attempt.

--------------------------------

Axe held his head as he felt blood running from his forehead, anyone else would have been completely crush by such an attack. But thanks to his Tekkai defense as well as the power of his Devil Fruit, he was able to withstand the attack. "Ugh…" he looked at the trail of broken tries and rocks that he had traveled because of the attack. "First step's a doozy…" he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Noble Warrior Axe…" An unfamiliar voice called out and echoed.

"Who's there?!" The pirate captain raised his giant stone axe, which he had remarkable been able to keep a hold on throughout the attack.

"I am Koigokoro, the spirit of love of this forest." The voice replied as a whispy form of an old man appeared in front of Axe.

"Gods, does this lovey mushy stuff in this forest ever stop?" Axe said in a disgusted tone.

"Please listen to me, hear me out. I planted the Yokai Ki no Ai in this forest hundreds of years ago to protect this Holy Land as my chosen domain on the physical plane. The demon Naraku has disrupted this and destroyed my home, bringing evil into this once pure place. The spirits of this forest have chosen you as their hero. We wish to bestow upon you our power."

"Why me? Why not Inuyasha?"

"Because, only you have the potential to use our power to the fullest, Naraku brought you here to corrupt the forest, but in bringing you here, he also brought the one person capable of saving this place and helping to destroy him."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me, but I'll do what I can to help. I believe you mentioned something about power?" The captain chuckled softly.

"Yes, with the power of these spirits your weapon should gain the ability to cut through demonic plants. We are the ones who created the tree responsible for all of this and we are the ones who can take it away. Use your strength and destroy Naraku with this power! We're counting on you Axe." Koigokoro finished and disappeared.

"Hmm… that was some hallucination… I gotta get back to the others and help fight!" Axe used his Soru technique and disappeared, heading back to the battleground.

-----------------------------

"Damnitall! This is getting us nowhere!" Inuyasha shouted while panting, everyone else seemed exhausted and unable to fight any more. "He hardly has any scratches on him!" the half-demon looked up at the Golem.

The huge demon centered its fist in on Inuyasha for while final attack. The white-haired dog demon blinked when he saw Axe standing in front of him, blocking the attack with his giant stone axe and pushing the fist away. "Tale this!" The captain saw what appeared to be swirls of energy appear on his axe that were only visible to him. "Die you bastard!" he swung his giant weapon at the demon's leg, surprisingly it cut all the way through, causing the towering demon to roar in pain and fall onto one knee.

"No way! He cut off the Golem's leg!" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief as he watched the Pirate warrior.

"Hrrrrah! Tomahawk Toss!" Axe threw his weapon at the demon's shoulder, successfully severing the Golem's left arm. The demon let out a shattering roar, clutching his stump **(hehe, stump… tree)** of an arm. Axe used his Soru speed again and appeared behind the demon, catching his stone axe in midair. "Prepare to die!" He sliced the demon's neck and severed the head from the body. As the pirate captain landed, the Wooden Golem began to disintegrate into ashes. "Well that was weak…"

Inuyasha and whatever other warriors were still conscious enough to watch gaped at the surprising ease with which Axe dispatched the demon. "Do you know how freakin hard we had to hit that thing just to get a scratch!?" Niri shouted. "And you just come along and slice it up in seconds! Why didn't you do that before? Baka!"

"I guess… I couldn't…." he looked down at his axe and the swirls of divine energy still twisting around it. "Maybe it wasn't an illusion after all…"

"Wow, nice job lumberjack Axe," DJ joked as he and Devon stumbled over to where he, Inuyasha and Niri were standing.

"Yeah… but all of the sudden I feel…" Axe fell over midsentence into the dirt, snoring loudly.

"Typical…" Devon sweatdropped.

"Awww, let him sleep… he did save as all." Kirsty smiled brightly.

"I think we could all use a rest… boy do I ache…" DJ sighed.

"…Wimp…" Devon muttered softly.

"Jackass…" The speedy swordsman replied.

"BAKA!" They both shouted at each other at the same time.

**----------------------------**

Kagura sighed and closed her fan as the battle ended. "So maybe this Axe person does have enough strength to defeat Naraku…" The wind witch looked at the battlefield and then off to the horizon. "Who knows… maybe Naraku's luck has finally run out…"

**-------------------------------**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't good, let me know if it was though! **

**Inuyasha: You humans are way too weak, we have to be going after Naraku now!**

**Kirsty: Herman and Miroku are coming to…**

**Axe: With my new power we should be able to take Naraku out no problem!**

**Niri: Uh… we do have a problem…**

**Axe: What's that?**

**Niri: We don't know where the hell he is! **

**Kagome: Next time! Aftermath! See ya soon!**

**Naraku: It is almost time for the final phase of my plan…**


	13. Aftermath

I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha

DJM: You barely own me you talentless hack . 

Shut up or I have you killed off or turned gay

DJM:EEP! –bows-

-------------------------------------

Scroll Thirteen: Aftermath

The demon swordsman glared at his sleeping rival on the ground and smirked. "So many pranks... so little time." He grinned evilly as he watched DJ sleep.

"I got an idea..." Shippo chuckled.

"So let me get this straight, you saw some ghost of the forest and he gave you this special power?" Inuyasha asked, sitting cross-legged with the Tessaiga in his lap along with the others. After the battle against the Wood Golem they had decided on taking turns getting rest and setting up a camp before continuing to Naraku.

"Yeah, it was really weird. He called himself Koigokoro and said he was the spirit that planted the Yokai Ki no Ai here hundreds of years ago." Axe sat opposite him across the campfire that they had set up to warm the cool dawn air.

"Whatever, it doesn't sound like all that big of a deal to me, nothing's changed." The half-demon scoffed.

"Oh hush Inuyasha, you're just mad because Axe might be stronger than you now." Kagome smiled, slightly amused.

"Oh please! I'm still way stronger than him! I can just reflect whatever energy he sends at me with the Backlash Wave!"

"Yeah right Muttface, you couldn't do shit against his attack. It's not a demonic power." Koga sat of to the side of the three and looked away from Inuyasha.

"What was that ya scrawny wolf!?"

"I ain't telling you squat, ain't worth my time." The wolf demon spat.

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"Damn you!"

"Please Tell us Koga-kun?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course Kagome, it'd be my pleasure to." Koga smirked and moved closer to Kagome, causing both Axe and Inuyasha to fall over.

"You see, demonic power comes from demons and their auras, or half-demons to far lesser extent." He shot a glare to Inuyasha, earning a growl from the dog demon. "This is the only power that can be reflected with the Backlash Wave. Holy powers come from Priests and Priestesses like yourself and Kikyo, these cannot be reflected but are much harder to obtain than demonic powers. However if what Rocky here says is true…" Another identical groan, this time from Axe. "… then he obtained his powers from the spirit of this forest and thus is divine power. Divine power is the rarest and most powerful of the three. It can only be given to certain people whom the spirits choose, like the ancient spirits of the Wolf Demon tribe or the spirit of this forest."

"Ah, I get ya, so since his axe has this divine power stuff, then the Backlash Wave can't reflect it because it's not a demon." Inuyasha smacked his fist into his palm as he began to comprehend.

"Yeah, it's simple enough for even a mutt like you to understand." Koga scoffed and turned away again.

"What was that!?" Inuyasha snarled before their conversation was interrupted by what appeared to be DJ, running away from something at sonic speed. As he slowed down the group saw what appeared to be crayon drawn all over his face, he was also shivering and shaking.

"What the hell happened to you?" Axe raised an eyebrow.

"Baka….swordsman….. kuso…." The speedy swordsman chattered his teeth while shivering, watching Devon and Shippo emerge from the bushes where DJ had run from.

"I gotta admit fox boy, ice down the pants sounded immature but it sure is effective and fun to watch." The blonde swordsman laughed loudly. "And you can write surprisingly legibly on a face too."

"J-Jackass…" DJ shivered again in the cool dawn air in combination with his recent chills.

The others stirred from their slumber as well because of Inuyasha shouting at Koga and DJ yelling at Devon. "Huh? What's going on?" Kagome sat up and yawned from her spot away from the others a little where the girls had slept, not trusting Miroku and a few others.

"What's all the noise?" Herman mumbled as he and Miroku also stirred, antidote having taken its effect and both having recovered from the poisonous insects and Miasma.

"Nothing important, glad to see you up and about Big Red." Axe smirked.

"Glad to be up and about." The lobster merman stretched, looking to Miroku who had recovered from a similar predicament.

"Miroku, if you do anything that stupid again I swear I'll hack your arm off." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I guess that's Inuyasha's version of 'happy to see you're okay.'" Kirsty sweatdropped as she sat down near the fire, closely followed by the other girls.

"Ah my favorite part of the day, when the girls wake up." DJ laughed softly and looked upon the females with an expression of love, blinking as he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Dusty-chan?" he looked up at Niri.

"She overslept… of course…" The sharpshooter mumbled and nodded to the group of trees where the girls had slept.

"I'll go wake her up!" The speedy swordsman said all too eagerly and jumped up, taking off for the trees.

"Don't even try it Speedy." Niri snatched as his collar, causing him to fall backwards.

"Hard to believe the demon love tree's gone…" Chizuru looked to the gaping hole where the tree had been.

"Can't say I miss it…" DJ grumbled from where he plopped onto the ground after Niri stopped him.

"And why is that?" Dusty asked, finally emerging from the girls' camp. "I would think you would be all for a tree that makes people fall in love."

"Fake love only causes pain." DJ looked away, remembering his and Dusty's own experience with the tree in the forest when he was presumed dead.

"I suppose, but it is a good sentiment after all. The tree had good intentions." Kagome sighed, looking with Chizuru to where the tree used to be.

"Who the hell cares?" Inuyasha interjected, standing up. "The important thing is we find Naraku and kill him, demon tree or no demon tree."

"Inuyasha's right, we can't lose sight of our objective. We have to kill Naraku and get back to our own world." Axe nodded in agreement.

"So where do we go from here?" Devon asked. "Naraku just disappeared when he absorbed the demon tree."

"I think we should split up and look for clues." Miroku sighed. "It's the only way we can cover all the ground we need to. Naraku couldn't have gotten too far yet, he's still getting used to his new transformation."

"Well then, how about we split up into groups?" Niri suggested.

"Great idea, but who goes with who?" Axe mused.

"How bout this boss?" DJ grinned broadly in his constructed group of him sitting in between Dusty and Sango.

"How bout no?" Axe sighed. "Devon, you go with DJ."

"What!? No way am I going with that bastard!" The two swordsmen shouted in unison and pointed to each other.

"Deal with it…" The pirate captain sighed. "Anyway where was I? Herman, Chizuru and Kagome go together. Dusty, you Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Kirsty go together too. Koga, Niri and Miroku should go together too. And I'll go with Inuyasha." Axe looked around. "Where'd your friends go Koga?"

"Don't think you can order me around Rocky. Ginta and Hakkaku went to go patrol another part of the forest for Naraku's presence." The wolf demon huffed.

"Captain…" Devon looked at Axe seriously and pulled him closer. "There's something that I remember from being under Naraku's control, I think he wanted me to remember it. I think you and Inuyasha should check the waterfall near the edge of the forest…" he whispered.

"Thanks Dev, will do." The pirate captain smirked softly.

"Feh, let's get moving already,: Inuyasha scoffed, looking annoyed that Axe had taken charge of his group.

DJ and Devon began walking off in their direction. Their glares met and they turned to each other, growling. "WANNA FIGHT!?" They both shouted at each other, pulling out their blades and slashing at each other.

Kirsty sweatdropped and turned around from where she had begun walking off as well. "They're at it already? That didn't take long…"

"Urrrg, you guys are gonna give me a migraine." The captain growled and held his head. "Alright break it up you two! It's obvious this isn't going to work. Koga, you go with DJ! Devon, you're with Niri and Miroku!"

"And that's better… how?" Niri sweatdropped as well while watching the two switch groups.

The groups began heading off into their directions again while the occurrence repeated itself with Koga and DJ. "WANNA RACE!?" Both the swordsman and the wolf demon took of in a gust of wind and a blur.

"Those guys are morons." Axe sighed and hoped to be finally on his way.

Inuyasha gave a soft laugh and grinned. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll get killed."

-------------------------------

Naraku smiled as he looked through Kanna's mirror at the group of pirates, demon hunters and demons. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Naraku were all in the cave, purple miasma surrounding them. "So they all managed to survive after all… Impressive. I thought as much."

"You mean you had this all planned out from the start?" Kagura stared at her 'father' with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Of course Kagura, it would have been nice if the Wood Golem had killed them all, but not necessary to my plan. I still have one final phase of planning left." The evil demon smirked maliciously. "Now go!" he pointed outwards as the demon detachments disappeared back to the entrance of the cave.

-------------------------

Kagome, Chizuru and Herman continued on their way when a thick white mist surrounded them so they could barely see the nose on their own faces. "What is this stuff?" The lobster chef questioned, trying to swirl it around with his claw.

"It appears to be mist, Mr. Cook." Chizuru smirked softly.

"Obviously…" Herman sighed. "I mean where did it come from?"

"Oh, well beats me…"

Kagome and Herman nearly fell over, the former looked ahead into the mist. "Guys… I get a bad feeling about this…"

The navigator's eyes narrowed as she looked forward. "DUCK!" She tackled the girl and the merman into the dirt just as a beam of light whizzed by where they had been seconds before.

"What the hell was that!?" Herman stood up and brushed himself off, on edge for another attack.

"I have no idea…" Kagome looked around confusedly. "I'm not sensing any jewel shards so it can't be Naraku. In fact, I'm not sensing any presence or demonic aura at all!"

"That's not good…" Chizuru pulled out her knives and twirled one in each hand, waiting for the attacker to show itself.

Out of the mist a white figure slowly moved towards the group, revealing itself as it got closer. A small girl clothed in white, with white hair and holding a mirror, stepped before the three. "That's Kanna! She's Naraku's incarnation!"

"If she came from Naraku how come we can't sense her when she's this close?" The lobster merman questioned.

"She's made from mu, from nothingness, she can't be sensed, almost like she barely exists." Kagome explained. "It's odd, normally Naraku doesn't send her out to fight, he must really be pulling out all the stops this time…."

"What do you want from us Kanna?" Chizuru questioned, holding her knife firmly just in case.

"Naraku has sent me here to kill you….." The girl said simply in a soft voice as another beam of light shot out from the mirror.

---------------------------------

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here, right now, GO!" DJ sang as he and Koga continued walking.

"Will you shut the hell up!? You've been singing ever since we stopped running!" The wolf demon snapped.

"Would you rather me go back to singing the Four Seasons song?" The musician stuck his tongue out.

"Fighting Dreamers is fine then." Koga sighed.

"You're just made because I beat you in that race."

"YOU DID NOT BEAT ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"DID TOO YA MANGY WOLF!" The two growled at each other when they noticed the area around them was littered with bones, human bones. "Whatdya suppose happened here?" DJ asked, looking around at the remains.

"No clue…" The demon looked around when the wind in their spot suddenly picked up, causing both speed freaks to look to the sky.

"Does this world get a lot of hurricanes?" DJ asked, still looking up.

"You mean you can't smell that? There's a demonic aura in the air, a strong one." The wolf tribe leader looked around and sniffed curiously. He stopped and growled, his eyes narrowing. "I recognize this scent…"

"I'm flattered you remember me…" Kagura smirked softly. "Last time we did battle I took your jewel shards and nearly your life without even breaking a sweat."

"Not how I remember it, you hag! You just got lucky! Plus I've gotten loads stronger!" The wolf demon growled as he turned to the woman.

"You fought a girl? How unchivalrous." The speedy swordsman commented while staring from Koga to Kagura.

"Shut up you speedy freak! I can fight whoever I want!" Koga snapped, turning back to his 'ally'.

"It is not right under any means to hit a lady!" DJ shouted back.

"Maybe if I stand here long enough they'll kill each other for me…." Kagura sweatdropped.

"I heard that!" DJ and Koga shouted together, looking from each other to the wind witch.

"Hey, speedy bastard, remember when you asked me what happened to the rest of my tribe besides Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She killed them…." Koga's eyes narrowed at Kagura.

"I see… well that gives me a reason."

"A reason?"

"An excuse anyway… to fight!"

-------------------

Kirsty, Dusty and Sango also continued on their search for Naraku. Kirsty was letting Shippo ride on her back during the long trek while Kilala was in her smaller cat form in Dusty's arms. The fox girl began petting the demon cat softly, a frown forming on her face. "How much longer is this gonna take?" she whined.

"Oh pipe down, we haven't been walking all that long, you call yourself a demon?" Shippo questioned from his perch.

"FOR THE LAST FRICKEN TIME! I AM NOT A DEMON!!!!!!" Dusty snarled as she glared at the small fox boy, who cowered in fear of the female kitsune.

"Hehehe…. So pathetic…" Came a soft voice from the air as Hakudoshi descended on them from his pure white barrier.

"Whoa, who's he?" Kirsty's eyes widened at the boy dressed in white.

"Hakudoshi!" Sango growled as she removed her Hiraikotsu from her back and planted it on the ground near the boy. "What do you want!?"

"Naraku has sent me to kill you all…" Hakudoshi smirked as he eyed the three humans and two smaller demons.

"Hakudoshi? He's the one who hurt Herman!" The doctor pulled out her Sai and pointed it at the boy.

"Yes… hopefully you'll be more entertaining than that pathetic excuse for a crustacean." The demon boy gave the group a cold look.

"No one hurts our Nakama and gets away with it! Right Dusty?" Kirsty smirked to her comrade.

"Uh… right." The fox girl laughed nervously as she looked at Hakudoshi and took out her scythes.

"Foolish humans, this will be no challenge at all…" Hakudoshi twirled his naginata and pointed it at the group.

---------------------------------

Devon led Niri and Miroku through the mountains on the north side of the forest. They walked for what seemed like forever until they came across a large mountainside mansion that looked like it had been abandoned. "Where we going Dev?" The sharpshooter questioned as they reached the entrance.

"Inside…" he said simply and continued walking without a word. _Bring the jewel shard to Tschimaru and your brother will finally be free… _Naraku's voice still echoed through the demon's head as they continued in the hallway, stopping at what looked like a large gelatinous egg that had recently been broken open.

"What the heck is that thing?" Miroku asked and covered his nose with his sleeve to protect himself from the egg's rancid scent.

"Tschimaru…" Devon whispered and examined the egg. "I had a chance to kill him when I was under Naraku's control, all I had to do was drive my sword into the heart of this egg. I didn't, now it's too late but I'm going to rectify that mistake." He continued out into the courtyard of the mansion. "TSCHIMARU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I HAVE WHAT YOU WANT NOW COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted into the air.

"What he wants? What could that mean?" Niri cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"You have the jewel then?" A faint voice came from the shadows of the patio on the other side of the courtyard. A shadowy figure sat calmly, waiting for Devon to answer.

"Right here!" The demon held up the jar that Kagome had until last night. Inside was the glistening pink shard.

"Is that!? Devon no!" Miroku shouted, his eyes widening.

"Good, work demon…. Hand it to me…" Tschimaru's voice came out as he smirked and held out his hand. "And this terrible nightmare will be a thing of the past…."

---------------------------------------------

(A note, both the songs DJM mentioned where GO!!! Which is owned by whoever owns Naruto and Flow and Four Seasons by Namie Amuro)

DJP: Alright faithful readers and reviewers! The next chapter is a chance for you to show what you want! Whichever of the four fights you saw previewed here that you want to be next, just tell me, whichever fight has the most votes will be the first final fight of Feudal Pirates!

Koga: Kagura! You'll pay for killing my comrades!

Hakudoshi: You humans can't even touch me with my barrier, plus I can still read your minds!

Sango: Damn, he's too good…

Kanna: You will die now…

Herman: Whoa! Who thought a nothingness demon would be this powerful!?

Devon: You have to agree not to hurt my brother and to give him back to me in exchange for the shard…

Kagome: Next time! A battle against Naraku's detachments, see ya soon!

Inuyasha: Damnit Naraku! Where the hell are ya!?


	14. The Nothingness demon

**And the winner of the viewer's choice battles is… Herman, Chizuru and Kagome vs Kanna!**

**DJM: I wanna be first! **

**You heard the people, they just don't like you –sticks tongue out-**

**DJM: -growls-**

**Anyway, on with the fic! Oh yeah, I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: The nothingness Demon, Kanna's mirror unleashed!**

Axe sighed as he looked around, wandering aimlessly in the forest with the half dog demon. "Damn, wonder where the heck that waterfall Dev was talking about is…" the pirate captain contemplated out loud to himself.

"Feh, you sure it's here? Ain't exactly a very reliable source." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Axe with one eye open. "He could be working with Naraku still."

"Hey! Listen up, you half-breed! Devon's my first mate and if he says there's a waterfall, there better be a damn waterfall!" Axe glared at the demon.

"Don't…. EVER…. CALL ME A HALF-BREED!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring back at Axe.

"What's your problem!? You've been on my back ever since we got here! We're here to help you destroy Naraku too so just chill out!"

"WANNA FIGHT!?" The half-demon challenged.

"What!?"

"You heard me, right now!" The silver-haired dog pulled out his oversized sword. "You think you're so tough, but you just got lucky back in town yesterday, without those jewel shards I could kick your ass! You come in and start bossing my group around like you own the place!"

"Look, I enjoy a good fight as much as the next guy, but now isn't the time. Every second we waste, Naraku could be getting further and further away, save your anger for him, he's the real problem here."

"There ya go bossing me around again!" The hotheaded half-demon growled.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you!? Cool your heels or we'll lose Naraku's trail!" Axe sighed and calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry I sorta invaded your turf but I didn't really have a choice to come here ya know. I think we should just focus on finding and destroying Naraku and settle this later, alright?"

"Feh, fine, truce… for now." Inuyasha scoffed, sheathing the Tessaiga once again.

"Good… now where the heck is that dang waterfall?"

The dog demon sniffed the air. "I smell water… and blood."

------------------------------

Chizuru narrowly dodged another beam of light as the thick white fog surrounded them. "Damn, can't see where she's striking from. I can't even see my hand in front of my face! Where the heck did Kagome and Herman go?" she twirled her daggers and looked around.

"HAH! Hit the mark!" Kagome's voice rang out as a shining light, spearheaded by Kagome's Sacred Arrow shot through the fog, dispersing it.

"Hey Priestess! Shoot over to the left a bit more!" Chizuru pointed in the direction now that they could see each other.

"Right! GO!" she fired another arrow, dispersing the rest of the fog and revealing Kanna's position.

"Excellent! There she is!" Chizuru smirked and threw her knife directly at the girl.

The dagger made contact with the mirror and stopped. The white haired girl smirked softly. "Fool…"

"What the hell!?" Herman and Chizuru stared in shock as the dagger was absorbed into the mirror that Kanna held.

"Watch out!" Kagome shouted, knowing what would happen next.

"Huh?!" The knife emerged from the mirror, redirected and flew straight at Chizuru, the Seer barely dodged, receiving a small cut on the right arm, a small trickle of blood running down it.

"That mirror can reflect attacks!?" The lobster chef watched in awe. "Then what can we throw at her that she can't send back?"

Kagome readied another arrow. "Last time, my arrow was too much for her mirror to handle and she had to release all the souls trapped inside! Maybe that'll work again!" She fired the sacred arrow into the center of the mirror. "Yeah! It hit!" She clenched a fist in excitement.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet!" Herman eyed the mirror as it sucked in the arrow and sent it back out at the group.

Herman reacted quickly and used his shell to defend the girls. "You alright?" he nodded back to them.

"Yeah, thanks Big Red."

"Alright, let's see her deflect a fist!" The lobster merman charged Kanna, punching directly at her while being blocked by the mirror. As his fist collided with it, neither seemed to move much. Something appeared to emerge from the mirror. A fist connected with Herman's as an arm came out, growing larger until a shoulder came out until a humanoid glass figure stood before them, still holding Herman's fist.

"Da hell is that thing?" Herman blinked, freeing his fist and backing up a few steps.

"It looks like a humanoid glass demon…" Kagome stared at the newcomer. "It has no eyes!" She pointed to the demon, who only had indentations where its eyes were, having no real ocular receptors.

"Well, if it's glass… let's see how it breaks!" Chizuru threw one of her daggers at the demon, which it blocked with its wrist, seeming to have no effect.

Kanna winced softly as a black mark appeared on her wrist, right where the Seer had previously injured the demon. "I see… so instead of that thing getting hurt, she does…" The navigator observed and smirked.

"Alright then! I'll shatter it!" Kagome shouted, firing another sacred arrow from her bow straight at the demon. To everyone's surprise, a glass shell grew on the demon's back, which it used to curl up and deflect the arrow.

"Hey! That's my shell!" Herman shouted, watching as the demon sped at him like a cannonball, narrowly dodging his own copied attack. "Oh, that is soooo cheap!"

"When Herman attacked the mirror, the demon must have been able to copy his attack!" Chizuru growled, looking for another angle to attack at, finding none with the speeding glass boulder of a demon.

"It must have the ability to absorb demonic energy…" Kagome readied another arrow to fire at it.

"But I'm not a demon!" The lobster chef shouted as he ran, being closely followed by the curled up demon.

"Merman must have enough in common with demons here in order for it to absorb." Chizuru nodded.

"Well that's all very nice… but could one of you girls… I don't know… HELP ME!?" Herman shouted as the demon was gaining on him.

Kagome nodded and fired another arrow, bouncing off the demon's shell. "It's no use! I can't break through that thing!"

"Alright then, time for a new plan." Herman turned around and rolled up in his own ball, speeding towards the demon. The two shells clashed fiercely, creating sparks between the two.

A flash of light flew towards Herman as another blast from Kanna's mirror came towards him, causing him to have to uncurl from his shell and grip the glass opponent's rolling form with his claws instead, straining from the momentum. "Well that's just great…" The merman mumbled under his breath while slowly sliding forward in the dirt as the glass demon continued to push against his fists.

"We have to attack its weak point…." Chizuru put her finger to her chin in thought.

"It's a fricken shell! It doesn't have a weak point!" Herman shouted over to the two, who were annoyingly in a strategy session while he was fighting.

"I mean we've been going about this all wrong." The Seer turned to the white-haired girl, Kanna and pointed two smaller daggers at her. "She's controlling the demon, so we should take her out and the demon will fall!"

Chizuru threw the two knives high up into the air. "DAGGER RAIN!" She shouted as the two began to break apart, splitting into what looked like hundreds of tiny blades which rained down on the girl (hence the name). Kanna held the mirror up, absorbing some of the blades but missing others as the cut across her clothes and hit her, creating cracks in her skin along her face, body and arms.

"Look at her skin! She's cracking! Is she made of glass too?" Kagome shouted as the girl held the mirror outwards again, all of the blades that had been absorbed being reflected back at the two, sweeping them up into the flow of weapons.

"Chizuru! Kagome!" Herman's eyes widened on his eyestalks as he pushed the demon back quickly and ran over to where they were attacked. The two girls fell backwards, covered in scratches, eyes closed in pain, but with no injury that looked fatal. The glass demon uncurled after its confrontation with the merman and began walking over to the group of three.

The lobster merman looked from Kanna to the demon and then back at Chizuru and Kagome. "You two better get up soon, that's all I can say." He got back into a fighting stance as another blast of light came from Kanna's mirror. Herman grabbed both of the girls and leapt out of the way just in time.

The class demon then came running straight at Herman. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He quickly put Kagome under his shoulder and slugged the demon hard in the jaw. The glass man flew backwards and skidded a few feet into the dirt. A crack appeared on Kanna's cheek where he had struck the demon.

"Herman, set us down." Chizuru winced. "I think I have a plan to beat her after all…" She slowly put her feet onto the ground as Kagome kneeled and weakly stood up. "Just keep that demon off of us and we should be fine." She looked to the glass demon that was slowly standing up a few feet away.

"Heh, gotcha." Herman ran towards the demon and locked fists with it to hold it off. "No way are you getting through." The lobster merman gave a small smirk as the eyeless glass demon growled.

"Alright, Kagome, I need to see something, fire your arrow straight into the mirror one more time." She huffed, keeping her eyes locked on the white-haired girl and on her mirror.

"Right!" Kagome readied her bow and shot another arrow, firing it at the mirror, once again it was shot back, making both injured girls dive out of the way.

"You girls alright?" Herman looked over, momentarily distracted while the glass demon slammed its fist straight into Herman's face. "Damn, cheap shot." Herman grinned and punched it back, causing more cracks on Kanna as they exchanged blows. Herman winced and doubled over as one shot got him straight in the stomach. "Damn, hope that bought them enough time." He winced as he was barraged with more of the demon's fists and fell over beaten into the dirt.

"Did you see what you needed? Because that thing's heading our way!" Kagome shouted, pointing at the glass demon as the girls got upright again.

"Yeah, when the mirror reflects your arrow, it reflects it slower than when it did my knives, even though there were more knives when I attacked. This means that your arrow puts more stress on the mirror than it's used to, just because it doesn't break the mirror on its own doesn't mean it has no effect. My theory is if we use your arrow and something else, we can break that mirror and get rid of Mr. Ugly over there." The navigator said quickly and nodded.

"Uhh…. What?" Kagome blinked.

"You just fire your arrow and I'll handle the rest."

"Alright, better hurry up, I only have one arrow left." The girl pulled out her arrow and put it in her bow.

"One's enough and-Watch out!" Chizuru pushed them both out of the way as the glass demon's fist came crashing down, breaking the ground beneath them. "Better hurry this up girly, that thing's getting too close!"

"Right! Hit the mark!" Kagome once again shot her arrow into the mirror, allowing it to be absorbed.

"Take this!" Before the mirror shot the arrow back out, Chizuru threw the dagger she kept across her chest directly into the mirror, surprisingly it didn't draw the knife in, the dagger seemed to stick and the mirror cracked all around it. Kanna's eyes widened in terror as her skin also cracked and the glass demon began to break apart. In a bright flash, the demon disappeared and the mirror rejected the arrow and the dagger.

"What's happening?" Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright flash.

"The mirror's overflowing, it has to release all of its power or it will break and Kanna will die." Chizuru threw another dagger into the light but it was too late, the light faded and Kanna was gone. "Damn, she escaped."

"Oh well, at least everyone's alright." Kagome sighed and sat down in the dirt, relieved that the fight was over.

"Speak for yourself." Herman mumbled to himself, also sitting up, looking over his wounds from the fist fight with the glass demon.

"A girl made of glass… what else are Naraku and his incarnations capable of? I'm worried about the others." Chizuru looked up into the now lightening sky now that the white mist of Kanna had full dissipated from the further reaches around them.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, let's start heading back, it's obvious that this was a trap and we're not going to be the ones to find Naraku so let's get going." Kagome stood up and looked over Herman's injuries, helping him to stand up and begin walking.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be alright…. Not like they would do anything stupid or… oh no… they're doomed." They all gave a soft chuckle as the three of them walked off to the distant horizon.

**----------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it was a bit late, been a little busy with everything going on plus had to do a lot of research to pull this one off. And if you're not sure about Kanna being able to create glass demons, check out chapter 475 or so in the manga. Please read and review!**

**DJM: Get out of my way you slow wolf!**

**Koga: You get out of mine, love-poet! **

**Kagura: -sweatdrops- Are they fighting me or each other?**

**Koga: You'll never understand! I have to destroy Naraku and protect Kagome!**

**DJM: Someone to protect…**

**Kagome: Next time! Kagura's dance and Koga's painful song!**

**Kagura: I'll have you both dancing in my wind…**


	15. Kagura's Dance and Koga's Painful Song

**DJM: Whoohoo! Time for meee! **

**DJP: -sigh- yes… time for you…**

**Koga: Hey! Time for me too! Alright!**

**Inuyasha: Can you just do the disclaimer so we can get on with this!?**

**I do no own One Piece or Inuyasha**

**---------------------------------**

**Scroll Fifteen: Kagura's Dance and Koga's Painful Song**

DJ and Koga kept running side by side, avoiding each wind blade as they came out them. "You can't run forever!" Kagura the wind witch shouted.

"You can't fight forever!" DJ shouted back, still running full speed while dodging the blades.

"Urrrg, annoying bastards… Dance of the dead!" As Kagura swung her fan again, the bones on the ground lifted up into the air and realigned themselves into their normal human positions, most of them carrying swords or other weapons. "Now my army of the dead, make them pay!"

"Crap... now we got these things on our hands…" Koga muttered as both he and the speedy swordsman stopped running to face Kagura and her skeleton army.

"Yeah, but they won't take long!" DJ sped towards the skeletons and cut off their heads in the blink of an eye. "Heh, so much for them…"

"Fool…" Kagura smirked as the skulls raised themselves back onto the skeletons' bodies. "They're already dead!"

"Baka, they won't be killed so easily…" Koga snarled as he ran forward. "Urrg, I don't have time for this! Die Kagura!" the wolf demon used DJ's head as a springboard and jumped over his companion and the skeletons, leaping straight for Kagura.

"Dance of Blades!"

Koga had trouble dodging the wind scythes in midair and fell back to the ground, a small cut bleeding on his shoulder. "Damnitall…" the wolf tribe leader muttered under his breath.

"Oh sure, leave me with them…" DJ grumbled as he continued slashing at the skeletons, only to see them rise from the dead again within seconds. "Get out of my way!" he shouted, bringing his sword down on one of the skeletons, splitting it in two and smashing it's bones to pieces. He looked in awe as it didn't get up from that. "Well… that works…" he smirked. He continued to slash hard across the skeletons, avoiding their swords and striking with his own to completely destroy them so they would stay dead. "Dragon's Barrage!" He panted after he had finished with the last of them. "Damn annoying things…"

"Heh, bout time speedy did something right. Looks like there's nothing left to use your dance of the dead on, bitch." Koga smirked as he started towards her again.

"Curse you…" The wind witch growled and swung her fan again, releasing more wind scythes on the two.

"Bah, gotta do better than that, we're faster than the wind." DJ smirked as he stood beside Koga, both dodging the blades easily.

"Try taking this! Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura spun her fan once more as a giant whirlwind began spinning straight towards the two.

"Shit… we gotta get out of here!" Koga shouted as he and DJ began to run off, only to be caught in the intense winds of the twister. "Head for the eye!" The wolf tribe leader yelled over the gale winds.

"Damn, I can barely move in this wind." DJ winces as he and Koga were swept off their feet and 'swam' through the winds into the calm eye. "Whew, at least we're safe now." He sighed.

"Idiot… of course we're not!"

"Huh?"

"We're trapped here in the eye you dumbass!"

"Like mice into my trap…" Kagura sighed as she increased the winds more to sweep up the shattered bones of the skeletons that were controlled with the dance of the dead. "Time to die!"

"What the hell!?" The speedy swordsman shouted as a rib bone grazed his arm, making a small cut. Koga growled as a piece of a skull whizzed by his head.

"You have no choice but to stay in there and get torn up! The force of my wind is too strong to get out!" Kagura shouted into the vortex and laughed maniacly.

"Damn, she's right, we can't do anything!" The wolf demon yelled as he punched another skull, shattering it into smaller pieces before it hit him.

"So you've already given up!?" DJ snarled as he slashed at a broken backbone with his sword.

"Hell no!" Koga broke another set of bones flying towards him before getting scratched in the face by a few more. "You got any bright ideas, you speedy bastard?"

"Hold onto your skirt, you mangy wolf, I'm thinking…" DJ got hit with another barrage of bones, creating cuts along his arms and body.

"Well get that peanut brain in gear! I can't do this forever!" Koga shattered an arm bone with his foot.

"Neither can I! Why don't you try thinking of something?!" The poet blinked. "Hang on! I've got it!"

"Got what!?"

"Hold my wrist!"

"What!? Little late to be coming out, dontcha think!?"

"Just do it! And don't let go!" The wolf demon and the fast pirate grabbed onto each others' wrists as DJ began to spin them both, lifting Koga up into the air and tossing him like a sack. With the wolf demon still holding onto the boy, the force was enough to push both of them out of the twister, scraped and bruised but generally alive and unharmed. "Whew, glad that worked, my hunch was correct…" The brunette swordsman smirked.

"HUNCH!? You risked our lives on a hunch!?" The wolf demon growled as the Dance of the Dragon died down.

"Does it matter? It worked didn't it?"

"I suppose… just don't do anything that stupid again… speedy bastard…" Koga spat as they both turned to Kagura again. "Now it's time to avenge my comrade, you bitch!" he ran towards her at full force, only to be blocked off by a small swipe of her fan and a large gust of wind.

"Let's see who can make more wind!" DJ smirked. "Speed Speed Hurricane!" He spun his sword at a rapid speed in order to create a twister to head for Kagura.

"Please, you think you can defeat me with any wind YOU create?" The wind witch scoffed. "I AM THE WIND!" She spun her fan, releasing another Dance of the Dragon from it, set on a collision course with DJ's twister. Kagura's wind easily overtook the swordsman's and headed straight for him.

"Get outta the way idiot!" Koga tackled the pirate and pushed them both out of the way of the large whirlwind before it settled down.

"Thanks Koga…" DJ sighed in relief.

"Shut up… I wasn't saving you, I was just making sure I had the chance to beat you later, we still haven't finished our fight yet." He snarled and smirked, keeping his eyes fixed on Kagura.

"Geez, you got a one-track mind, dontcha?"

"Hey, I'm a wolf, I've got to prove who the leader of the pack is…" the wolf demon chuckled.

"Good… can you start by beating her?" The swordsman chuckled nervously. "I can't do it…"

Koga facefaulted. "What!? You're just giving up!?"

"I can't hit a girl…"

"You gotta be shittin me…" Koga sighed and sweatdropped. "You just attacked her!"

"That was with wind… I can't actually use my sword or legs on a female, it just doesn't seem right…" DJ blinked, seeing nothing wrong with that sentence. "But it's obvious no matter what wind I create, hers will be stronger so I can't do crap…"

"Would it help if I told you she's not so much a lady as an evil demon temptress Naraku incarnation freak who just happens to be of the female gender?"

"Not really…"

Kagura sighed softly. "You two are boring me… Perhaps I'll just kill you now and take those two jewel shards of yours…"

"Look, just stay out of this, this is my fight! You wouldn't understand, I have to avenge my comrades and protect Kagome!" Koga glared at Kagura as he talked to DJ. "I won't give up a chance to win her heart or destroy Naraku!"

"Protecting someone you love…" DJ muttered to himself as he looked at Koga.

"What the hell are you spouting now?" The wolf demon growled as his eyes went back to the speedy swordsman.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

"Watch out!"

Koga and Kagura's eyes widened as DJ threw himself in front of the wind scythes that would have hit Koga, letting them cut into his chest and legs to protect his new comrade from similar injury. The speedy swordsman grinned as he coughed up blood. "You just don't get it do you, you baka wolf… I do understand… because there's someone I love whom I have to protect too… There's something I'm waiting for, and dying before that happens… is UNACCEPTABLE!"

"You fool…" Kagura whispered as she looked upon the boy swordsman.

"I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way…" DJ continued his speech as he kept coughing up blood. "I'd do anything to protect that foolish girl… if there are rocks in her way, I'll turn them to dust!" He grinned broadly and turned one eye on Koga. "I'm sure you feel the same about Kagome."

"You idiots! You can't protect anyone from Naraku! He's just unstoppable! He holds everyone by a thread and can kill them at any time!"

"That may be how you choose to live your life… but I choose to fight!" Koga shouted and raised a fist into the air, new resolve brewing within him. "No way is Naraku getting away with stepping on me and my comrades, my nakama!"

"I'll show you who can protect no one…" DJ grinned broadly.

"That all sounds nice, but they're just words! Only power rules this world!" Kagura shouted. "I'll show you the hard way! Dance of the Dragon!" Another large twister headed for the two.

Koga began to move when he realized DJ wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. He picked the brunette swordsman up by the waist and jumped out of the way of the whirlwind. "Okay, that time I was saving you…" he smirked.

"If we get caught up in that thing again, we're doomed…" DJ panted, already feeling weak from the loss of blood from his new and old wounds.

"And we can't get close to her because of those winds, we can't get through them…" Koga sighed, putting his comrade down so he could stand shakily on his own.

"We have to figure a way to build up enough speed to punch through the winds, your speed alone wouldn't do it, but maybe together…" DJ smirked. "Give me your sword…"

"What, this?" The wolf demon blinked as he pulled the katana from it's sheathe and looked at it. "I told you, it's only for decoration, I only use it in an emergency…"

"I think this counts!" DJ snatched up the sword and pulled out his own, whispering in Koga's ear.

"What the hell are they muttering about?" Kagura growled, getting impatient. "Dance of the Dragon!"

"Wait, so how do I do this?"

"Just hold your sword like this and spin!"

"That's stupid, that'll never work!"

"Just go!" DJ kneeled down and put his legs forward, placing his feet underneath Koga's and kicking, launching the wolf forward. "Launcher!"

"HRRRAH! Take this Kagura!" Koga snarled as he plowed through the newest whirlwind, going too fast to be seen because of the combined speed of DJ's launch and his own speed. He looked Kagura in the eyes, making it through her defenses and now just inches from her face. As he got closer, the wind witch realized that he was holding two swords, one in each hand, both DJ's katana and his own decorative one. "Try this! Streaming Wolf Swords! (Bleeding the Wolf!)" He twirled both swords as he passed, cutting into Kagura's chest and arms and ripping her kimono.

"Now!" DJ grinned as he ran around both of them before Koga completed his trip. "Reverse!" He kicked at the wolf demon, forcing him to reverse directions and head back, straight back into Kagura.

"WOLFEN BARRAGE!" The two shouted as Koga moved his hands quickly, making many cuts into Kagura and slashing out at her before passing again, squatting on the other side of her with both swords extended to each side. "Die, you bitch…" he muttered with his eyes closed.

"AH!" Kagura fell over, writhing in pain from her many wounds. "D-Damn you…" She clutched her sides and tried to stop the bleeding with no success.

"Heh, still not dead yet?" Koga gave a smirk as he held the sword over her, prepared to strike at her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The wind witch laughed, which was interrupted by a cough, blood dripping from her mouth. "I think your friend needs help right about now…" she nodded over to DJ, who had collapsed onto the ground after the Wolfen Barrage, bleeding even more from his wounds.

"Damn, you alright kid?" Koga looked over to him as well and then back to Kagura, growling as he saw her duck out from under his blade and pull a feather from her hair, expanding it and riding it up into the air. "Later…" she smirked.

"Damn wench…" the wolf demon snarled as she disappeared before running over to DJ. "Yo, you alright kid?"

"Don't worry Dusty-chan… I'll protect you from the Sea Kings…" DJ grinned dazedly and swung the sheathe to his katana (the actual blade still being held by Koga) around absentmindedly.

"Oh great…" he's delusional…" The wolf demon sweatdropped and hefted the brunette swordsman onto his back, giving him back his katana and putting both his and his own sword back into their sheathes. "I think you'll be fine if we can get you back to that crazy doctor of yours soon, you don't seem to be dying too fast…" he sighed. "Even so I should hurry up…" he took off running in a puff of blue wind.

"Please… just let me stay here a little longer with you… just… a little… longer…" DJ sighed.

"What the hell?" Koga blinked before realizing he was asleep. "Wonder what he's dreaming about…"

-----------------

"ACHOO!"

"Vassal Dusty, are you alright? That's like the third time you've sneezed in five minutes, heck of a time to get sick." Shippo shivered as he hid behind Dusty's leg as the two foxes, Sango and Kirsty all stared at the child clothed all in white, Hakudoshi. The boy was just standing there with his eyes closed and had been doing that for a few minutes now.

Hakudoshi looked up and opened his purple eyes. "Your time is up… All four of you will die now…"

**------------------------------**

**Dusty: Ha! You can't beat me, you can't read my mind! Even I cannot read my mind! **

**Kirsty: -slaps forehead- Oi, Dusty… stop making this easy for him…**

**Sango: Stay on guard you two!**

**Shippo: Yikes! He's scary! **

**Hakudoshi: Enough of your talking… DIE NOW!**

**Kagome: Next time! Lack of focus: The Horrible Hakudoshi!**

**Kirsty: Who is that over there? A friend, or an enemy?**


	16. Lack of Focus: The Horrible Hakudoshi

**DJM: Alright! Dusty-chan's up! This is gonna be fun! **

**DJP: Shut up will ya!? You're messing up the preview again! People are getting irritated!**

**Sesshomaru: Silence, both of you… -holds up Tenseiga- or I will suck you into the Meidou**

**DJP: But you don't have that power yet in this timeline! Aw man, we ran out of time! –quickly- IdontownOnePieceorInuyasha! **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Sixteen: Lack of focus: The Horrible Hakudoshi!**

"I've grown impatient, the time for you to die has come!" The boy clothed in white spun his naginata and pointed it at the demon slayer, the fox demon, the fox girl and the blonde doctor.

"Uh… this guy is no problem for me, but you need the practice, go get em Vassal Dusty!" Shippo hid behind Dusty's leg.

"Hahaha! What a pathetic lot! The blonde one there looks like she's scared!" The boy rested his evil purple eyes on Kirsty.

The blonde doctor was trembling, bangs covering her eyes. When she finally looked up, a look of absolute loathing was visible on her face. "Damn you to hell!" She rushed the boy in a blind rage with nothing but her fists. Hakudoshi was easily able to tap into her mind and see the attacks coming and dodge them before leaping away to a safe distance. "You came from Naraku! That means you're one of the ones who took Sango's brother away from her! I can never forgive you for something like that, even if you beg for mercy!" she shouted angrily.

The demon slayer's eyes widened as she heard this. "She's doing all this… for me?" Sango blinked as she watched the two stare at each other.

"That blood seal and the oath to destroy Naraku means we're nakama now! And I don't let anyone step on my nakama you little worm!" Kirsty aimed another fist at Hakudoshi, a white aura surrounding it. "Ryu Ken!" (Dragon Fist)

The boy blinked, knowing he would be unable to dodge it as he activated his barrier, a pure white sphere appeared around him and harmlessly absorbed the attack. "Impressive, but not good enough…" he sighed.

"Damn… Kirsty's pissed…" Dusty gave a low whistle.

"Shouldn't we do something to help her?" Shippo blinked.

"Shh… if we stay quiet, maybe they'll forget we're here…"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her giant boomerang towards Hakudoshi, unable to stand by and watch Kirsty fight for her alone any longer. The boomerang stayed for a moment and drilled into the side of the barrier, only to bounce of and return to the demon slayer's hand. "Damn, we don't have anything strong enough to break through that barrier…"

"I don't care!" Kirsty shouted and continued punching the white wall, slamming away at it to no avail. "I won't stop till he's dead!" she panted.

"Hmph, a noble effort, but you are no match for me…" Hakudoshi scoffed as he thrust his naginata out of the barrier, slicing into the blonde doctor's shoulder, splattering blood into the dirt.

Kirsty jumped back a few feet and looked over her enemy again.

"We're screwed!" Dusty shouted, completing the thought Kirsty was thinking.

The doctor held her shoulder, wincing in pain. "Face facts, the ditzy fox girl is right, you're doomed." Hakudoshi laughed. 

"Ditzy!?" Dusty growled, making a motion as if she was rolling up her sleeves, even though she was wearing a sleeveless tube top. The fox girl took her scythes from her belt and ran at Hakudoshi, swinging wildly.

The boy in white sighed and turned his naginata around so the blade was towards him and the handle rod was facing out. He poked the fox girl in the forehead three times with it before pushing her away. "Pathetic…" he scoffed.

Dusty growled and whimpered as she fell on her butt into the dirt. "Damn…"

Shippo stepped out from behind Sango, looking angry. "Grrr… no one does that to Vassal Dusty! Lemme try! Fox-…" Shippo was cut off by a glare from Hakudoshi that made him stop in his tracks. "Eep!" The kitsune boy squealed and returned to his former hiding place behind Sango's leg.

Kirsty growled, pulling out her Sai for another attack when something behind Hakudoshi caught her eye, she couldn't tell what it was, but it was definitely… something. "Hmph, what are you looking at fool?" Hakudoshi calmly and eerily glared at the blonde-haired doctor and her friends as he repositioned his naginata outwards. The boy in white rushed towards the group, missing Kirsty but connecting with Sango, who held her boomerang out in front of her like a giant shield for defense.

The demon boy kept slashing away at Sango's boomerang, hoping to break her guard. Kirsty kept her eyes on what she made out to be a person, standing a great distance away. The figure looked to get into a battle stance, who was it going to attack? Them or Hakudoshi? Was this another one of Naraku's traps? No, he already had them pretty well screwed. The blonde doctor watched as a piercing whitish pink light emerged from where the figure was. It became clear it was aimed at Hakudoshi after seeing it. As the light got closer, an arrow appeared in the center of it, it was a Sacred Arrow like Kagome's! Hakudoshi was too involved with trying to strike down Sango to see the arrow coming right for him. The demon slayer was becoming weak as she saw the arrow and quickly moved out of the way, the projectile whizzed by the demon boy's shoulder, not hitting him but shattering his barrier as it stuck itself into the dirt behind him.

"…The hell?" Hakudoshi turned as he stopped striking at Sango, gazing on the distant figure. "Who shot that!?" he growled.

"That's what I want to know…" Kirsty whispered as her, Dusty, Shippo and Sango all focused on the person as well.

"KIKYO!" The demon boy shouted and leapt into the air at the figure, apparently named Kikyo.

"The person who shot that arrow is Kikyo?" Sango blinked and returned her boomerang to her back and ran towards the woman, trying to get to her before Hakudoshi could enact his evil intentions.

"Does that mean she's come out of hiding?" Shippo's eyes widened as he also took off on all fours towards the person.

"Who the hell is Kikyo!?" Dusty shouted in frustration as her and Kirsty followed the demon boy and their new nakama.

"A friend I'm guessing, or someone against Naraku at least." Kirsty muttered as they ran.

Hakudoshi grinned as he stood in front of the black-haired woman, who was wearing a white and red kimono of a priestess. "So you've revealed yourself… Lady Kikyo!"

"I have no need to hide from you Hakudoshi…" The woman, Kikyo responded calmly.

He looked at her injured shoulder. "Hmmm, the Demon injured you pretty bad, not bad for only a half demon. I guess some things even Soul Collectors can't heal instantly. Let's see how much punishment that clay body of yours can take!" The demon boy used his naginata to make a long diagonal cut across her body. "If you weren't so injured, you might have been able to kill me with that arrow." He smirked maliciously as he watched her fall. "Too bad for you… you only broke my barrier."

"Get away from her, Hakudo-shit!" Kirsty yelled, before the demon boy had a time to turn, the blonde doctor kicked him hard in the face. Hakudoshi skidded a few feet in the dirt before coming to a stop. Kirsty in the meantime leaned down to check on the badly injured Kikyo. "Here, let me heal you." She reached out her hands, they glowed like they normally did but nothing happened to Kikyo's body. "What the heck?"

"Don't bother trying to heal such a worthless creature." Hakudoshi scoffed as he stood up and brushed some blood from his lip. "Even hell won't take that thing. She's dead but she lives. She has a body made of clay, bones and graveyard soil, therefore she can't be healed like that by you. " He laughed evilly. "So don't bother even trying."

Kirsty thought to herself. "I don't care! I'm still a doctor and it's my job to heal people!" She pulled out her medical supplies from her coat and began to dress Kikyo's wounds. 

"You give that thing too much credit, she's no longer a person, she's a spirit that refuses to pass on and is living in a fake body!" Hakudoshi snarled and swung his naginata down, trying to slice into both women at once.

Sango quickly stepped in front of both of them, using her giant weapon to protect the two. "You worry about her, Dusty, Shippo and I will take him." She smirked as she looked back at them.

"Get out of my way! I'll bring her head to Naraku as a prize!" Hakudoshi growled, pressing his weapon harder on Sango's boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her weapon. The demon boy predicted her movement and dodged the large weapon.

"Have you forgotten? Even without my barrier, I can still read your minds." Hakudoshi smirked smugly. "Nothing's changed, you still can't hit me."

"Dude, Kirsty just nailed you in the face a minute ago." Dusty gave a broad yet sheepish grin.

"Shut up, child!' The demon boy lunged at the fox girl and kitsune boy with his naginata aimed at Dusty's heart. "I can see exactly how you'll react and you won't escape this attack with such simpleminded thoughts!"

Dusty ducked out of the way of the blade and closed in, ramming the handle of one of her scythes directly into the boy's face. "HA! Looks like simpleminded beats psychic boy anyday!" She stuck her tongue out.

"I don't get it, her thoughts had no plan to anticipate my attack, and yet she countered it! Is this girl that shortsighted!? She's insane!" Hakudoshi winced as he clutched his now bleeding face.

Kirsty looked back up at the fight after finishing fixing the now unconscious Kikyo the best she could and smirked at what she saw. "Looks like Dusty's idiocy has gotten us out of trouble instead of into it… for once." She stood up and faced the boy with her comrades.

"I get it now… your weakness!" Shippo grinned wryly.

"Yup, you just gotta forget all that inner focus crap you learn in martial arts, let your mind wander, stop and smell the roses and then kick his butt." The fox girl grinned broadly as she stretched, leaning back at an odd angle as she talked. As she finished, she crouched on all fours. "Transforming Act: Powerhouse Form!" She announced as fur grew all over her body and she began to look much more like a real fox, minus her gloves and other garments. She stood upright again and stuck her tongue out at her enemy as well as a few other taunting gestures. "Come and get me if you can, Hakudo-shit!"

"RRRRAAAAH! Damnable Wench!" Hakudoshi thrusted his naginata at the transformed fox girl only to have it go right through the apparent illusion.

"HA! Speedy's afterimages got nuthin on my shifting act!" she grinned broadly from the air, ready to pounce on Hakudoshi. "BANZAI FINISHING MISSLE!" She aimed her skyward kick down and slammed hard into his chest, making him cough up blood violently as his head and body hit the rock.

"AWRIGHT! I did it!" She grinned proudly as she looked on her enemy and began transforming back to her regular form. "No thanks are necessary, save your applause for my magic act." She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she boasted.

"Don't get cocky, fox bitch." The demon boy growled as he stood slowly, wiping trails of blood from his mouth, clearly weakened but still with plenty of fight left. He stuck his naginata deep into Dusty's back, letting the blood flow freely.

"AH! D-Damn… that was supposed to kill him…" The fox girl winced and fell over, holding her new wound.

"Don't worry Dusty, I got this one… Just let go of inner focus and I can hit him, right?" The blonde-haired doctor smirked as she let her mind wander. "What a coward!" Kirsty growled. "Striking someone in the back, no doubt you're from Naraku alright!" She clenched her fists as white flames began to surround her. "Double Dragon Lightning! Dragon Howl Strike! Dragon Spiral Strike!" Kirsty preformed numerous attacks, damaging the wounded Hakudoshi further with each hit.

The demon boy fell backwards in a bloody heap as the blonde doctor stood over him, panting from the overuse of her White Dragon powers. "That might have killed me…. If my heart was still in my body." He chuckled as he stood up again. "You can't kill me because my life force is in another place."

"Damn, he just doesn't die, and I need time to heal Dusty or she's going to die…" Kirsty glared from her fallen comrade back to her enemy.

"I think I can kill him, or at least destroy his body now that it's weakened." Sango stepped forward and looked around. "But I'll need your help Shippo. Kirsty, you take care of Dusty, I'll take care of this brat."

"M-Me?" The fox boy slowly stepped out from his hiding place behind a large rock. "A-Alright, I'll try, for Vassal Dusty, what do you need me to do?"

"With your childish mind I'm sure you can keep him from reading your thoughts. I need you to use your fox magic to keep him still for a few seconds so I can hit him with my Hiraikotsu."

"Got it! Fox Magic: Smashing Top!" Shippo spun a large toy and watched as the top landed on Hakudoshi's head.

"What ridiculousness is this!?' The demon boy growled as the top became larger and larger, spinning faster and pinning him in that spot. "I… I can't move! Damnit all!"

"Perfect! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw he giant boomerang straight at the demon, smashing up his body as it went. Shippo's top fell of harmlessly, returning to normal size once more.

"Wow, good plan." Kirsty blinked as her hands glowed, sealing up Dusty's wound.

Hakudoshi growled, his head being the only thing still intact. "Damn, you win this time, next time you won't be so lucky! Next time Moryomaru and I will destroy you!" The demon boy's head rose and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wow, can't believe we won, thanks Doc." Dusty grinned as she sat up, fully recovered. "How's your other patient doing?"

"She's…. GONE!?" Kirsty did a double-take as she looked back to where Kikyo had lain. The spot was soaked with blood and a few bandages were left behind, but Kikyo herself had disappeared.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, she's always running off on her own, or with Inuyasha." Shippo hopped onto Dusty's shoulder and looked around.

"Incidentally, I wouldn't tell Kagome that we saw Kikyo if I were you…" Sango sighed.

----------------------------

The priestess staggered through her own white mist, soul collectors busily dropping souls into her wounds and slowly healing them.

She continued walking further, her injuries lessening but still having no destination. "Only when Naraku is dead can I rest in peace…" She whispered to herself.

**----------------------**

**Hope this one was good, it was… an odd fight to write to say the least. Please review!**

**Tschimaru: Come, give me the sacred jewel…**

**Devon: What about Austin!? You promised to let him go!**

**Miroku: Devon, you fool! You can't give the jewel to Naraku!**

**Niri: Ooooh, who's the good-looking guy in white fur and what the hell is he doing here?**

**Kagome: Next time! Unbeatable Enemy: Tschimaru Revealed! See ya soon!**

**Tschimaru: You fools! I'm immortal! I cannot be destroyed by the likes of you!**


	17. Unbeatable Enemy, Tschimaru Revealed!

**Tschimaru: Heh, finally time for me….**

**Inuyasha: Geez! We have to keep these intros from getting so off-track! He doesn't own One Piece or Inuyasha already! Get that through your thick skull!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Seventeen: Unbeatable Enemy: Tschimaru Revealed!**

All eyes were transfixed on the pink shard Devon held in his hand, Miroku and Niri stood there in disbelief, while Tschimaru stood on the terrace of the mansion courtyard, grinning evilly from ear to ear. "Good Demon, now hand it over." The tall incarnation with long white hair smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What about Austin? You and Naraku promised you'd give him back if I gave you the jewel shard." The blonde haired swordsman glared at the person opposite him.

"And of course, we live up to our word, demon." Tschimaru smiled a warm, yet creepy smile and gestured to the roof of on of the nearby mansion sections, pointing to two young boys. One was a young boy in a similar outfit to Sango, with the exception his armor was green where hers was pink. The other boy was Austin. The latter looked dazed, as if under some trance or spell, oblivious to any call the outside world might give. The former held a kusarigama sickle to Austin's throat, waiting for the deal to carry out.

"Devon you can't!" Niri shouted towards her nakama, "We all took a blood oath to stop Naraku together!"

"If you recall Niri, I wasn't there when you made that promise, and I never took that oath." Devon's eyes narrowed, never looking away from Tschimaru.

"And good thing you didn't or your brother might as well be dead." The white-haired demon laughed softly as he began walking towards Devon to take the jewel from him. "And don't even think of using your Wind Tunnel to try and destroy me Miroku." Tschimaru grinned towards the monk in the group and held up a small sphere in his right hand. The sphere had stripes across it as well as other markings, as well as holes throughout it that looked like some small creature could fit through.

"A Saimyosho hive!" Miroku shouted, taking his hand off of his prayer beads. "Damn, I can't suck him in, if that many poisonous insects are sucked into my Wind Tunnel, I'll surely die…" he muttered to himself.

"Good boy… this is what I like to see, everyone playing their part." Tschimaru smirked as he took the pink shard out of Devon's hand.

As soon as the shard left his hand, Devon drew both of his swords as fast as he could, slicing into the demon in front of him, severing his body in two and letting both halves fall to the ground. "No one messes with me and Austin…" he scoffed.

Kohaku tightened his grip on Austin, waiting to see what would happen next from the group. "Stop Kohaku!" A voice rang out, to everyone's amazement, Tschimaru's torso was still speaking while it was severed from his legs! "Tsk, tsk, tsk… I'm disappointed in you Demon…" The white-haired demon began to pull the two halves of himself together as if nothing had happened. "You really thought you could trick me with a fake shard of the Shikon no tama?" He smirked as he stood up.

"How'd you know it was a fake?!" Devon shouted, amazed that the demon was still alive.

"One, it doesn't give off the same kind of energy as the sacred jewel. And two, you just told me, you idiot!" Tschimaru shouted after righting himself again.

"Damn, me and Shippo made that, it was supposed to be a replica so you wouldn't notice I gave Kagome back her jewel shard while she was sleeping after the Wood Golem attack." The blonde swordsman muttered, still keeping his eyes on Austin and Kohaku.

"Don't worry, I won't harm your brother just yet, I was sorta hoping that something like this would happen, I've been in that egg since I was born and I haven't had any fun yet. I'll keep your brother alive until after the fight, then once I've bled you dry, I'll keep you alive just long enough so that your last dying vision is seeing your little brother be torn apart!" The white-haired demon laughed evilly.

"LIKE HELL!" Devon roared, spinning his blades and striking them into the demon's chest, spurting the blood of Naraku's incarnation over himself and the ground.

Tschimaru merely chuckled as he looked down at the dual blades in his chest. "You fool!" Both demons looked at Tschimaru's hand as it reformed and took the shape of a claw, looking like the claw of a scorpion. He brought the claw hard across Devon's chest, making his own blood erupt out. The swordsman fell backwards a few feet, letting go of his swords as they lay still sticking out of his opponent's chest. "Ah, such a good feeling, spilling the blood of others." The white-haired demon chuckled softly.

"Great… a sadist bad guy, as if I don't meet enough of them…" Devon coughed as he stood up again.

"Devon!" Niri shouted as her and Miroku ran up beside him.

"Are you alright?" The monk put a hand on his shoulder.

"J-Just p-peachy." The demon gritted his teeth.

"Allow me to explain to you what you are up against." Tschimaru grinned broadly, clearly enjoying seeing Devon in pain. "I am immortal, no weapon, no injury, no poison has the strength to kill me, no matter how you tear my body apart, I will still stand." He slowly reached down to his wounds and tossed Devon's swords aside, scooping up some of his blood with his scorpion claw. "In addition to this… my blood is very special." He quickly extended the claw and pierced Devon's shoulder, mixing the blood already on it with Devon's own, earning a small scream from the blonde swordsman as he winced at his new injury. "If I mix someone's blood with mine on my hand, any damage done to me with that hand is also done to the person's blood I used, observe." He scratched across his cheek, letting a small trickle of blood run down his face. The same exact cut appeared across Devon's face seconds later.

"And since I am immortal, I can simply strike my own heart and kill someone, while I myself remain alive." This earned a small gasp from the others as the evil demon smirked. "Of course I don't like to do this, I like to keep my opponents alive and watch them suffer." He licked his lips slowly.

"Could this guy get any more creepy?" Niri said giving the enemy a very freaked out look.

Tschimaru grinned broadly as he watched the Saimyosho buzz around him. "And I believe you know my other power…" he watched his other hand as it changed into a scorpion's claw like the first. He then used the bloodied claw to scratch deep across his knee, followed by a loud scream from Devon as his own leg was injured in a similar fashion. "Not going to fight back? I should just kill you now then!" Tschimaru put his claw to his chest, hovering over his heart…

BOOM!

The white-haired demon fell over in a bloody heap as numerous small bullets lodged themselves in his face. Niri stood over him, her shotgun smoking from the shot fired seconds before. "Go get your swords Dev, you're going to need them…" The dark-haired sniper blew on the smoking barrel.

"You have no idea how much that stings…" Tschimaru stood up, picking the bullets out of his face as the demonic flesh slowly reformed itself.

The blonde swordsman took this chance to crawl over and grab his two swords again, only to feel a searing pain in his foot as it erupted in blood. He looked back over to the fighters to see that Tschimaru had stealthily stabbed through his own left foot. "D-Damn… he's just picking off body parts one by one…" As he gripped the hilt of the Water Moon, his smaller sword of the two, he began to feel a warmth throughout his body as his injuries seemed to lessen. The demon slowly and shakily stood up again, clutching his blades loosely. "You coward! Fight me like a man!" he charged the demon, swords held high.

"Fool, I am more than a match for you no matter how we fight…" Tschimaru caught both blades with his claws and tightened his grip on them, throwing Devon back a few feet with great force.

"Begone Demon!" Miroku shouted, wielding his staff and swinging it down on Tschimaru seconds after his confrontation with Devon.

"Ah, who said Devon should have all the fun?" The white-haired demon caught the staff easily with his bloodied claw. "Let the monk join in as well!" He stabbed Miroku in the stomach with his other claw, quickly mixing it with his own blood and tossing the monk aside.

Miroku hit the patio of the mansion and broke through one of the fragile walls, hitting the wood floor with a loud thud. "Oh no…" he whispered and winced, limping back out to the courtyard.

"Now then, let's see how far that Wind Tunnel of yours stretches!" The demon used his flexible claw to piece itself, cutting into where the palm of the hand would be.

The monk screamed in pain as his hand bled, but also as the wind began to pick up around them. "Oh no! He's knicked the sides of the Wind Tunnel!" He held his arm tight. "If it expands any more, the Wind Tunnel will suck in everyone around here!"

"And I'll have killed so many of Naraku's enemies!" Tschimaru laughed evilly, preparing to slide his claw up more and slit open the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's arm.

CIIISSSSHHH

A burning sound came as it was Tschimaru's turn to scream in pain. A young looking man in white fur, with white hair similar to Inuyasha's and a purple crescent on his forehead stood in front of Tschimaru, his green glowing claw attached to the other demon's. "How do you like my poison claw?" The man said in a chilling voice as he used his green hand to rip Tschimaru's scorpion claw from his body.

"AAAAAAHHH! Sesshomaru… Naraku warned me you might interfere…" The white-haired incarnation panted.

The white-haired youth reached his hand down to his two swords, pulling out the one with a round ball at the end of the hilt and held it out. "Your blood doesn't work, if the arms are no longer a part of your body, the spell is broken." He slashed the sword down quickly on the other claw, severing the second appendage from the demon's body.

"Grrr…. You and your sword Tokijin… No wonder you are the biggest threat to Master Naraku… And with your tactical skills, I'm not surprised you were able to figure out my weakness."

Devon looked at the skirmish as he wrapped Miroku's arm around his shoulder. "That voice… it sounds so familiar…" The blonde swordsman commented. "Where have I heard it before?"

-flashback-

Devon was in a dark abyss, wandering freely with no direction or no clue where to go. "W-Where am I?" he blinked. "NARAKU! I was fighting Naraku! And he… killed me?" Devon reminisced he closed his eyes and began to think.

"It appears that Naraku isn't here anymore…" Came a cold voice from nowhere.

"Who's there!?" The blonde swordsman shouted.

"Tenseiga… do you wish to be drawn?"

"Show yourself!" Devon shouted into the darkness.

"Why do you wish to be used… to save this mere human?" The cold voice continued.

The next thing the blonde swordsman could tell, he was sitting firmly on the ground, with no one in sight, the wound from Naraku gone as if nothing had happened.

-end flashback-

"Was he the guy who saved me?" The demon swordsman blinked. "Hey Miroku, who is that guy?"

"That man is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Miroku sighed as he got his Wind Tunnel under control again, thanks to a slightly healing touch from Devon's Water Moon.

"Inuyasha's bro? I wonder if he's the one who healed me…"

"Doubtful, he does have Tenseiga, the sword capable of saving one hundred lives in one stroke, but he would never use it on a human, he hates everything except pure-blooded demons." The monk narrowed his eyes.

"Is that Tenseiga he's holding?" Devon asked, looking at the two white-haired demons who were in a standstill.

"No, that is Sesshomaru's sword for battle, Tokijin. It was made from one of Naraku's other incarnations by the evil swordsmith Kaijinbo."

"Hmph, I will ask you once more, where is Naraku hiding?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on Tschimaru.

"Heh, you cannot force information out of me, no matter what you do, I cannot fall." The white-haired incarnation grinned.

"We'll see…" Sesshomaru swung his sword hard, releasing blue arcs of light from the blade, obliterating the demon's body into small pieces and destroying much of the mansion in that direction.

"Is it over?" Niri blinked as she stood behind Sesshomaru in awe of his power.

"Don't be a fool, it's not over by a long shot…" Sesshomaru snapped coldly.

"Hehehe… damn right…" Tschimaru's voice came out from the lumps of flesh that had been created by Tokijin's attack. "Sesshomaru… I will absorb you and give Naraku more power and one less enemy!" The lumps quickly attached themselves to Sesshomaru and spread across his body, covering his hand and dislodging Tokijin, causing it to stick into the ground a few feet away from the scene.

"SESSHOMARU!" Miroku, Niri, and Devon shouted at once as they watched Tschimaru devour him.

A stream of yellow light quickly came around Sesshomaru in the form of a whip, breaking Tschimaru's body even further and pushing him away from absorbing the dog demon. "Please… as if I would let scum like you absorb me…"

The lumps of flesh growled as they reformed again into Tschimaru, although he looked different than before. He had now lost his white kimono as scales covered his body, his legs had become sharper and pointer, his claws remained the same as well. He stood on all fours as a large scorpion-like tail came out of his back. "Sesshomaru… you cannot defeat me, I am immortal!"

"Immortal…" Miroku mumbled as he and Devon hobbled over to Niri. "Niri, how many Saimyosho do you think are in the area?"

"A lot… why?"

"I have a plan, at what speed can you shoot?" The monk winced.

"I'm a great sniper in the Grand Line, I can shoot pretty damn fast." The dark-haired sniper blinked. "Where are you going with this, monk?"

Miroku watched as Sesshomaru and Tschimaru squared off, the dog demon keeping the incarnation at bay with his whip of light, but not seeming to do any lasting damage. "I'm going to open my Wind Tunnel… Devon's Water Moon managed to fix the stitching job my master did a few months back, but it's still very much there. I'm going to try to suck Tschimaru in and I want you to use your sniper skills and shoot all of the Saimyosho that try to fly in so I don't suck in a fatal amount of poison. I'm trusting you on this one Niri."

"Alright, I can do that, but you'll have to be quick about it, don't hold it open any more than necessary." Niri nodded.

"I don't plan to…" The monk sighed and rested his hands on his prayer beads, pulling them off. "Wind Tunnel!" He aimed his hand at Tschimaru, the poisonous insects immediately began flaying towards the sucking wind.

The dark-haired sniper pulled out her pistol and shotgun and began firing away, picking off the Saimyosho a few at a time while the wind kept up, attempting to suck the demon in.

"What!?" The white-haired incarnation screamed before digging deep into the ground with his claw.

"Stop! It's not going to work!" Devon noticed the demon not moving after a moment because of his claw anchor.

"Damn, we have to dislodge him somehow." Niri cursed as the Wind Tunnel cut off.

"Leave that to me." Devon dashed forward as Sesshomaru kept hacking at Tschimaru with his whip. The blonde swordsman slashed at the anchoring claw, only to be blocked by the other one easily.

"Heh, you can't beat me with such a pitiful sword." The white-haired demon grinned and threw his opponent back a few feet before continuing to grapple with Sesshomaru.

"Damn… the Kitetsu isn't strong enough…" The blonde swordsman looked around before setting his eyes on the discarded Tokijin. "Keep him busy Sesshomaru!" Devon ran over to the sword and prepared to grab it.

"Hmph, a pitiful human like you would be killed by Tokijin's aura." Sesshomaru scoffed as he watched Devon.

Sparks flew as the purple aura emitted from the sword as the blonde swordsman gripped the hilt, his other hand on the Water Moon to keep from being hurt too badly. Devon winced and screamed as he attempted to pull the sword out of the dirt.

"Hehehe… someone like him can't wield that sword, not that it would matter, I've already survived that sword once before…" Tschimaru winced as he was hit once again by the whip of light.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" _Please Tokijin.. help me… _Devon closed his eyes as his eyes turned red and his nails grew out, he could feel his wings poking at the inside of his jean jacket. _No… I can't transform here… they dismissed the other time as a jewel shard effect but if I do it again here… they'll all know… Tokijin! Please lend me your strength! _Devon pulled the still resisting sword out of the dirt. "Listen up Tschi-whatever! You made a big mistake when you and Naraku decided to pick on Austin! He's the only family I have left, I made a promise to protect him… AND I WON'T LET HIM… DOOOOWWWWWWNNN!!!!" The demon swordsman yelled as he swung the sword, releasing blue arcs of energy from the Tokijin. The arcs cut through Tschimaru, severing him into several pieces and splattering parts of his body across the ground.

Devon collapsed and let go of the sword, right hand smoking and scarred from holding it. _Impossible… He must be at least a half demon to wield Tokijin, even Kaijinbo, who forged the sword collapsed under its power. I have been the only one ever subdue its aura. Tenseiga, who is this person. Did you want me to save him back in the forest, knowing that he would be able to wield Tokijin and defeat Naraku's incarnation? _Sesshomaru walked up to the collapsed Devon and picked up the sword laying beside him, sheathing it around his waist.

"Grrr… You fools!" Tschimaru's head shouted, he was still mostly attached to his torso but many parts of his flesh surrounded him. "I can still reform! You haven't won yet! I am immor- "

"Miroku, NOW!" Niri shouted as the monk reopened his Wind Tunnel and began sucking everything in the area in around him.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOO!" Tschimaru shouted as the pieces of his flesh were sucked up around him, eventually sucking him into the Wind Tunnel while Niri took care of the remaining Saimyosho.

"Whew, glad it's finally over…" Miroku sighed as he covered his Wind Tunnel once again and fell on his back.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Niri bent down to help him.

"I-I think you missed one…" Miroku winced looking at his hand.

Niri bent over to help him. "Oh no! I'm so-" She shivered as she felt something on her backside. "So gullible for falling for that!" She hit him on the head with the end of her pistol. "Hentai Monk…"

"It's the hand! It's possessed!" Miroku whined as he felt the new bump on his head.

The sniper eventually helped Miroku up and the two began walking over to Devon and Sesshomaru. "Thank you for all your help Sesshomaru." The monk sighed.

The white-haired dog demon kept his eyes on Devon the whole time. "Don't fool yourself, I wasn't fighting to protect you humans, I was trying to find where Naraku is, looks like I have to start my search over again." He finally took his eyes off of Devon and gave the smallest of smiles to Niri before taking off in a blur and a flash of light.

"What was that all about?" Niri blinked at the odd look the dog demon gave her.

Devon slowly opened his eyes and stood up. "A-Austin… is he okay?"

"Oh crap, I forgot." Niri covered her mouth and looked up as Kohaku jumped down from the roof and landed in the courtyard, still holding his blade to Austin's neck.

"L-Let him go…" The exhausted demon wheezed between labored breaths.

Kohaku stayed silent as he held the sickle blade of his kusarigama high.

"I SAID LET HIM GO! DO IT OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Devon growled.

SHTINK!

The sickle blade cut through a hovering Saimyosho before returning to Kohaku.

"What? Isn't he supposed to be on Naraku's side?" Niri questioned.

"Please… Please Forgive me…" The boy said quietly. "I had to play along while Naraku's insects were watching, I would have never killed the boy." Kohaku looked up with sadness in his eyes. "Recently I have been able to free myself from Naraku's control, but I can't let him know I'm free, I have to be able to get close to his heart and kill him. It's the only way to atone for the things I've done…"

"I see… so you're one of the good guys after all." The sniper smirked softly.

"Whatever, just give me my brother back…" Devon sighed, obviously not caring.

"Of course…" Kohaku nudged Austin in Devon's direction, breaking him of the trance he was in. The mute boy quickly ran over and hugged Devon's leg.

"It's alright… you're safe now." Devon smiled tiredly as he knelt down and hugged his little brother.

Kohaku turned to leave, looking back only shortly. "I have to go back and report to Naraku now. T-Tell that woman… tell Sango that I'm alright…" He gave a soft smile and leapt away from the scene.

Miroku sighed. "Well I suppose we've done all we can do for now, shall we meet back up with the others?"

"Sure, I'm tired as shit, man." Devon yawned as he patted Austin on the head and the four exited the mansion and headed towards the meeting place for the others. Devon took one last look at the destroyed mountain mansion before continuing on.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope it was good! This was the longest chapter yet, only a few left, next is the climactic battle with Naraku! Please dont be afraid to review!**

**Axe: So here's where you've been hiding… Naraku!**

**Inuyasha: No matter how you hide yourself, you'll always be that pathetic human Onigumo!**

**Naraku: You fools, you may have found me, but I have absorbed the power of the Yokai Ki no Ai, there is no way you can defeat me!**

**Kagome: Next Time: Evil Blossoms! The final battle Part 1! **

**Inuyasha and Axe: This ends now Naraku! **


	18. Evil Blossoms: The Final Battle, Pt 1

****

Inuyasha: Finally! I'll destroy Naraku and get my revenge!

**Axe: And I'll get my nakama back to our own world!**

**DJP: Uh… guys?**

**Both: Yeah?**

**DJP: The recap?**

**Inuyasha: Oh yeah! Last time on Inuyasha!**

**Axe: Naraku sent us to this crazy world, Chizzy, Herman and Kagome faced off against Kanna and her mirror demon.**

**Inuyasha: Then DJ and that mongrel kicked Kagura down!**

**Axe: Then Kikyo, Dusty, Kirsty, Sango and Shippo tore Hakudoshi apart!**

**Inuyasha: Then Sesshomaru, Miroku, Niri and Devon kicked Tschimaru's ass!**

**Axe: What's gonna happen next? Come aboard and find out!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! This is my show and we do the recap my way! –tackles-**

**DJP: -quickly- I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha!**

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he and Axe stood in front of the lake, which had a waterfall dumping water into it from the mountain above. "Damnitall! We've checked all around this place and still no sign of Naraku! I can't even smell 'em!"

"That actually makes sense, seeing as how we're around water, you wouldn't be able to pick up his scent to quickly around here…" Axe sighed and hefted his large stone axe on his back while looking around.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched and he put his head closer to the water. "What is that?"

"What's wrong? Hear something boy?" Axe teased gently.

"Will you cut it out!? I am not a dog!" Inuyasha growled, still listening to the water. "I can hear vibrations, someone's down there…"

"Under the water?" Ax looked around. "That would make sense too, seeing as how most of my crew wouldn't be able to find him then. Anyone who's eaten a devil fruit loses the ability to swim forever. Naraku sure knows a lot about us, hopefully he doesn't have the ability to find any seastone or we're in deep shit."

"So Naraku's underwater… but where?" The dog demon sniffed, trying to catch the scent of anything suspicious.

"There…" Axe's eyes narrowed to an opening in the bottom of the mountain, just under the water's surface. "An underwater cave…"

"So you can't swim huh?" Inuyasha swung his arm in circles, stretching. "Tough luck for you… looks like I'm going alone." He grinned.

"Hell no! Of course I'm going with you, baka!" The pirate captain shouted. "We just have to figure out some way to get through that water."

"Alright, if you insist…" Inuyasha sighed and put his hand to his chin in thought. "Alright, I've got an idea. I'll split the water with my Wind Scar and you use that Soru thingy you used in our fight and run across there real quick before the water falls back down."

"We don't know how far that cave goes back! I might not make it through in time and drown!" Axe shouted.

"I'm willing to take that risk…" Inuyasha stared blankly at him.

"You idiot! Fine… since we can't come up with a better plan…" The captain crouched down and got ready to kick off for Soru and run.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga and pointed it forward. "Alright, here goes! Wind Scar!" He swung the large sword down as yellow streaks came out of it, striking across the water and hitting the mountain, leaving a temporarily dry path where they had stricken.

"Soru!" Axe dashed across the path in the blink of an eye and into the cave on the other side.

"Alright, time to see if he made it…" Inuyasha chuckled as he dove into the water, swimming to the opening through a watery tunnel until he saw a small light at the end, swimming up and emerging out of the water and into the cave.

"Come on boy, use the doggy paddle!" Axe poked fun.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha leapt out of the small pool and onto dry land once more. "I am not a dog!" he then proceeded to shake himself dry like a dog.

"Riiight… So is it just me or do you notice something strange about this place too?" The treasure hunter looked around.

"Now that you mention it…" The dog demon turned his head from side to side. The cave was very dark but had light from some unknown source. In addition to this, candles lit the edges of the cave wall, further illuminating the dark place. The final thing Inuyasha noticed about this place was the distinct purple haze and toxic smell of Naraku's miasma. "Nah, don't see anything strange." He crossed his arms sarcastically.

"Geez, don't know what'll kill me first, the miasma or choking on your sarcasm." Axe coughed as he inhaled a small amount of the purple mist.

"Aww, quit whining, even a human like you should be able to handle this mist long enough to take out Naraku and get out of here." Inuyasha swung his arms and took off down the cave hall.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Axe sighed as he followed Inuyasha down the increasingly dark and ominous tunnel.

----------------------------------

Naraku smiled as he closed his eyes, still able to see some of the events going on without Kanna's mirror. He had purposely allowed Devon to remember his hideout to bring Axe and Inuyasha here so he could finish them. He hadn't expected the rest of the group to survive the attacks of his subordinates, or even Tschimaru's death, but so far none of these events had put a fatal wound in his plan. He could still easily take out the rest of the snake once he cut off the heads.

"Naraku! Where are you!? SHOW YOURSELF!" He heard Inuyasha's voice down the tunnel before seeing the Dog demon run into the large chamber he was in, Tessaiga wielded and his face covered by his sleeve with the robe of the fire rat.

Axe soon followed and looked around. This chamber he was in seemed much larger than the tunnel, this appeared to be where the core of the mountain was on the outside. He bet that if they went straight up to the top, they would reach the waterfall that lead into the lake. He rested his eyes back on the villain. "So, I've finally found you… Naraku!" he took his large stone axe from off his back and let the head hit the rock floor below.

"Axe, Inuyasha, so glad you could make it, now I will have the pleasure of killing both of you personally, I would have been a little disappointed if the Wood Golem had done so in my stead, especially now that I have my new powers." The demon of the miasma smirked.

"Shut it, filth! You never change, you always hide in the shadows until you're strong enough to win, you never sully your own hands unless it's a sure thing. Well this time you're wrong! We're the one's who are stronger!" Axe shouted.

"Rocky's got a point there Naraku." Inuyasha grinned and cracked his claws. "You may look like a full demon, but I know you'll always be that pathetic human Onigumo who failed to win Kikyo!"

"Care to test your boasts?" Naraku smirked softly as a purple shield surrounded him and numerous appendages grew out of his back, including spider legs, claws and tentacles. "You can't even touch me."

"This ends now Naraku! Return me to my own world!" Axe charged forward, swinging his large weapon down on the fiend, shocked as it bounced off harmlessly. The young captain slid back a few feet from the force of his own attack and smirked. "A barrier, I should have expected as much after my encounter with Hakudoshi."

"Who cares? With my Red Tessaiga, I'll bust the thing wide open!" The dog demon swung his large sword forward as it began to change colors from a grayish white, to a blood red. "Take this! WIND SCAR!" He swung the blade horizontally and yellow streaks came out, pounding into the barrier but having little more effect than Axe's attack.

"You never learn and you never get any stronger, do you Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted. "Do you not remember our battle at the border between this life and the next?" The demonic power of the wind scar continued to swirl around Naraku's barrier, becoming larger streams of yellow energy. "Even with your Red Tessaiga, I can deflect the Wind Scar as if it were a child's toy." The large yellow streams shot out in all directions and ricocheted around the chamber walls. "And if you recall our battle at Mount Hakurei, you'll remember that in an enclosed environment such as this cave, I can make the Wind Scar bounce off the walls in an endless trap!"

"Damn, I forgot." Inuyasha growled as he dodged a demonic stream of energy, sliding on his heels as he tried to deflect them with his Tessaiga.

"Nice going, mutt-boy!" Axe shouted as he swung his giant axe at the stream. He was surprised to see it didn't bounce off the axe, but it didn't go straight through either, it seemed to swirl in the currents around the axe head. "Of course… the aura around the axe. The power that Koigokoro gave me! If he can capture the Wind Scar in his aura, than so can I!" He swung his axe again and again, concentrating to keep the Wind Scar concentrated on the axe head. Once all of it had been absorbed, he swung it one last time, releasing the collected streams directly at Naraku's barrier with added force from his attack. "TAKE THIS!"

Naraku's eyes widened as he watched Axe attack, he used his arms to protect himself just in case as the attack slammed into his barrier. Cave dust engulfed him and the entire chamber as the attack hit.

"Heh, Backlash Wave, Axe-head style…" The young captain planted the bottom of his weapon on the ground and grinned, admiring his work.

"Don't get cocky yet, rock-boy." Inuyasha murmured as he covered his eyes to protect himself from the dust.

As the cave dust cleared, Naraku stood unharmed, barrier untouched from the fierce attack. "I told you, you two won't be able to lay a scratch on me." The demon grinned.

"Oh yeah? Looks like you're the one who forgot, I got strong enough to pierce your barrier at the border of this life and the next. Adamant Barrage!" The dog demon swung his sword as a wave of diamond spears shot out, heading towards Naraku.

"How can you forget something so recent, are you that dense Inuyasha?" Naraku shot a seed from his finger at the spears that instantly grew into a wall of tree bark. "I gained the power to stop your Adamant Barrage thanks to the Yokai Ki no Ai, remember?" The demon smirked as the adamant pieces got stuck in the bark.

"Grrrr… damnitall…" Inuyasha muttered. "Maybe he really does have the upper hand."

"You fools, even if you could break through my barrier, my miasma will kill you before you can lay a hand on me, nevertheless destroy me without my heart intact." The demon smirked as the bark and adamant dissolved back into the ground again.

"Damn, he's had this all planned out, that miasma puts us on a serious time limit, even Inuyasha can't stand that stuff for too long…" Axe wheezed as he began to slowly feel the effects of the poison mist. "On top of that, he can even grow his demon plants here even though it's a rock floor and not soil." He turned to Naraku. "Inuyasha, try your Adamant Barrage one more time…"

"Right… hope you have a plan or we're seriously screwed…" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his Tessaiga tightly as it appeared to become a diamond sword for a second time. "Adamant Barrage!" He swung and the diamond spear wave shot out again.

"So futile…" Naraku shot out another seed that grew into another wall of bark.

"Looks like you're the one who's forgotten something this time Naraku!" Axe grinned. "Soru!" ran forward at an incredible speed and appeared next to the wall of demonic tree bark. "Have you forgotten how I defeated your precious Wood Golem?" The young captain smirked as the currents of the axe's energy swirled around the head again as he swung, cutting straight through the bark and allowing the adamant pieces to pass through their desired course and hit Naraku's barrier.

"What!?" The demon shouted as his barrier was shattered as the spears bounced off, leaving him unharmed, but unprotected as well. Naraku growled as he watched his two opponents. "Did you really think that was the only power that the Yokai Ki no Ai gave me? Would I go through so much trouble just to stop one attack from you, Inuyasha?" He shot another seed from his finger, which landed at the feet of Inuyasha and Axe.

"Behold the other powers of the demon tree!" Naraku channeled his energy and allowed the seed to grow, springing vines out of the dirt and breaking the rock under the young captain and half-demon. The vines shot up and surrounded them, piercing their skin and leaving small scratches with their thorns. The two poked their heads and arms out of the forest, small trickles of blood streaming from both bodies.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Inuyasha looked around and realized he had dropped his Tessaiga, which lay on the floor in front of him, outside the patch of the vine forest. He looked around and saw that in a similar manner Axe had dropped his giant stone axe next to it. Without the weapon to form the aura around, there was no way to cut through the incredibly tough plants.

"These are the vines of depravity. The poison on their thorns will slowly drain the strength out of you as long as the plant remains intact. And as a side effect, the plant will show you your worst nightmares until you die a slow and painful death." Naraku chuckled as he watched his enemies struggle.

"No way…" Axe groaned weakly, already feeling the effects of the poison vines combined with the miasma. He looked towards Naraku to see his vision was already fading, he looked over to Inuyasha to see he had already blacked out. He closed his eyes as he himself fainted.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't move, he felt as if he was in a coma. When he opened his eyes he lost all sense of his body, the only sense that seemed to be working were the sights and sounds he saw before him. His eyes widened as he looked on a grassy plain and heard his own voice, but not him speaking. "Fool! As if I had any intention of ever becoming human!" Inuyasha, or rather Naraku in Inuyasha's guise, looked down at a mortally wounded Kikyo. "Feh, this rock… it's hungry for more hateful blood… I think I'll go slaughter the village!"

Inuyasha wanted to scream out, but his lips wouldn't move. Only his thoughts could express his sorrow. _Kikyo! It wasn't me! I didn't kill you! I would never betray you! _He sobbed mentally as he watched the scene change.

The true Inuyasha jumped out of a building as it exploded, he had seen Kikyo betray him with his own eyes, even fire her arrows at him and call him a half-demon, something she promised never to do again. "I finally have the sacred jewel!" He held the pink stone in his hand and leapt off.

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed, her wound bleeding as she shot her arrow, pinning Inuyasha to the tree of ages.

The half-demon's eyes widened in surprise and in pain, both inner and outer, he reached for the jewel but eventually let it fall to the ground as he was sealed. The current Inuyasha could only watch on in horror as Kikyo died and was eventually cremated with the sacred jewel. "

------------------------------

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled as he lay unconscious among the vines.

"Heh, so that's what he's dreaming about… His greatest fear was brought to reality when I made him and Kikyo betray each other… I wonder what his nightmare is…" Naraku glared at the unconscious Axe.

The young captain's face looked pale and sick as he mumbled in horror, looking disgusted at whatever he was seeing.

-------------------------------------

Axe turned around and vomited at what he saw, so many bloody and dismembered bodies lay before him. "W-What have I done?" he trembled as he looked on in horror.

Axe held out his weapon as a large crowd of men and women gathered in front of him. He glared at them all, "You're all making a huge mistake...come to your senses about what you're thinking of doing!" he cried.

"Oh, they've already come to their senses, my dear..._Captain_,"

Axe growled as a woman with ebony hair parted away from the group and walked a little closer towards him.

"Kairi...,"

The woman smiled, "It seems, that after all this time on the seas, your _faithful_ crew has abandoned you...to follow _me_. What say you, crew? Shall we rid ourselves of this waste of space and go after what our hearts desire?" she yelled out to the group behind her.

"AYE!" they shouted in unison.

The large group of crewmembers ran full speed at Axe and soon the deck became a battlefield. For every man or woman that rushed him, Axe swung his mighty weapon around, knocking them away as best as he could.

Kairi slowly walked away from the raging battle, and began to sing a song loudly.

"La dee da dee di, let's begin the genocide...la dee da dee dud, an ocean of blood...,"

Axe was completely swept up in the horror of the personal nightmare of his past when he heard a voice. "Have you forgotten!?" The spirit of an old man appeared before him and shouted.

"Koigokoro…" Axe whispered, still dazed from the poison and shock.

The old spirit stood directly in front of him, screaming directly in his face. "HAVE… YOU… FORGOTTEN!?"

"Forgotten what…?" he mumbled as his eyes feathered open and shut as he spoke.

"You made a promise to Inuyasha and to me to defeat Naraku and get your crew back to your own world! If you don't defeat him, there is no way you can fulfill your dream there!" Koigokoro shouted. "I think I can destroy some of the poison in your body so the hallucination will cease, but the rest is up to you, I cannot interfere any further."

"I understand…" Axe closed his eyes as a flash of light surrounded him. When he reopened his eyes, he was back in the chamber with Naraku and Inuyasha, still tangled in the vines of depravity.

"No, I have not forgotten, Koigokoro… I will fulfill my promises. Naraku! Your plan backfired! I'm itching for a fight now more than ever! You reminded me why I'm fighting!"

Naraku looked on the young captain, his expression mildly impressed. "Hmm… you're still alive, not bad…" He looked to his other opponent. "Although you still can't get out of the vines, and I can't say how much longer Inuyasha will stay alive."

"Naraku…" Inuyasha growled, his voice much deeper and raspier than before. As the dog demon lifted his head, the two others saw that his eyes had turned red and three purple stripes had appeared on either cheek on his face. "I will… KILL YOU!" His claws, which now looked much longer and more powerful, sliced through the vines and ripped them apart, freeing both him and Axe. The robe of the fire rat ripped off and Inuyasha remained in his white shirt, soaked in his own blood. "Die!" He swung his claws into Naraku, ripping deep into his body.

"I believe you were saying something? That I wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on you?" The demon growled and cracked his now bloody claws.

Naraku barely flinched as Inuyasha tore into him. "So this is your full demon form… I've always wanted to see it firsthand."

"Well take a good look, cuz it'll be your last!" Inuyasha rasped as he struck again.

Naraku defended himself with his tentacle, which spewed out miasma into Inuyasha's face. The demon coughed and wheezed, but struck again, only to have the same result and more miasma spit in his face and into the dank cave air. "Go ahead and keep attacking Inuyasha, mindlessly kill yourself and Axe with my poison because of your bloodlust…"

Axe thought as he covered his nose. 

"Die Naraku! Die Naraku! Die! Die! Die! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The full demon Inuyasha shouted mindlessly as he slashed at Naraku and released more miasma as Naraku simply reformed himself after each attack.

Axe grabbed the sword, hilt and all. He also grabbed his stone axe off the cave floor, dashing over to Naraku and Inuyasha through the gathering miasma. "Oi! Wake up baka!" The young captain shouted as he smacked Inuyasha on the head with his own sword. 

Inuyasha's eyes, face and claws began to turn back to normal as he reached for the sword in contact with his head. "Hey! What was that for!?" He put Tessaiga back on his waist.

"Had to wake you up, can't let you go killing yourself." Axe smirked.

"Feh, why do you care?" Inuyasha wiped some blood from his lower lip.

"Because… nakama look out for one another." The pirate captain grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Inuyasha stared at Axe blankly, slightly in awe. "N-Nakama?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Chizuru, Kagome and Herman could see the mountainous waterfall of the lake of Ai forest in the distance as they continued walking. Herman could now stand on his own, despite his injuries from Kanna's glass demon.

Chizuru suddenly stopped walking and stared at the mountain. "You alright Chizuru?" Herman asked as him and Kagome turned to the navigator.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" she mumbled.

"Me too…" Kagome put her hand over her heart as she looked towards the mountain. "Inuyasha… please be alright…"

-----------------------------------------------

Alright, hope it's good, I didn't know exactly what to put for Axe's nightmare since his past isn't entirely clear yet, so I winged it, forgive me if I was off. Next time the battle ends! Who will come out standing?

Niri: Well we're all here, but where are Axe and Inuyasha? Shouldn't they have finished their search by now?

Kagome: Oh no… what's that rumbling?

Naraku: You fools!

Kagome: Next time! The Final Battle, Part 2! Nakama We Are! See ya soon!

Inuyasha: I-I won't go down so easily Naraku, this ends now!


	19. Nakama We Are!

**Inuyasha: Previously on Inuyasha! **

**Axe we finally faced off against Naraku, he put up a tough fight, giving us a time limit by slowly filling the cave with his miasma! Damn, and I thought my gases were bad!**

**Inuyasha: Bad joke… stay on subject! He showed us images from our pasts to try and break us, but Axe got some spirit help and I transformed into my full demon form!**

**Axe: Now that Inuyasha's back to his own half-breed self, who will come out the victor of the final battle? Come aboard and find out!**

**Inuyasha: Don't call me a half-breed!**

**DJP: I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scroll Nineteen: Nakama We Are! **

Koga looked around the waterfall area he had just arrived at. "Hmmm, looks like we're the first ones here."

"Hmmm, wonder why? Super fast wolf and speedy swordsman, woulda thought we'd be last." DJ sighed sarcastically from his spot on Koga's back. His injuries had stopped bleeding, but they still hurt like hell.

"Shuddap!" The wolf demon roughly dropped his comrade on the ground behind him and looked around again. "Hope the others got away okay, if we got attacked, it's likely that they did too."

"They'll be fine, I know those guys, they're very strong, it would take a lot to bring them down, especially since they have Inuyasha's group helping them." DJ winced and rubbed his now sore behind.

"KOGA-KUN!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the two, followed by Chizuru and Herman.

"Kagome!" Koga cleared the remaining distance between them and took hold of Kagome's hands. "Are you alright? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I'm fine." She chuckled softly and waved him off while DJ, Chizuru and Herman all watched them and sweatdropped.

"Baka Wolf, making a fool of himself. How ridicu… DUSTY-CHAN!" DJ watched as the two groups had joined together and Devon, Austin, Miroku, Niri, Kirsty, Kilala, Shippo, Sango and last but not least, Dusty walked towards the already regrouping nakama. The speedy swordsman glomped the latter person and hugged them tightly. "Oh, Dusty-chan, I've missed you soooo much! Naraku didn't hurt you did he? I'll maim him if he harmed one hair on your beautiful head!"

Dusty stared at him blankly. "Uh…. DJ-kun… that's all very nice but…."

"BUT THAT'S ME YOU'RE HUGGING! BAKA!" Devon roared and shook the clingy pirate off of him.

Koga let out a roar of laughter. "Guess he's still a little delusional…"

"AH! Baka-demon! My wounds reopened!" DJ clutched his bleeding side.

"Oh my, what happened to you guys?" Kirsty's medical instinct kicked in as she kneeled beside DJ and used her last shot of healing power for the day to quickly seal up the bleeding cuts along his body and legs.

"Kagura the wind bitch attacked us. You guys?" Koga tilted his head as he watched Kirsty work.

"We got Hakudoshi, and me and Kirsty kicked his ass before Sango tore him up! He got away though…" Dusty's ears flattened as she said that last part.

"Ha! We killed Tschimaru, he won't be coming back ever again." Devon smirked, confident that he was the only one who had gotten a certain kill.

"We had Kanna, not sure what happened to her though." Chizuru sighed as she sat down on a nearby log.

"So no one faced Naraku directly?" Sango asked, looking around as everyone shook their heads.

"That's probably how he planned it, Naraku never sullies his own hands if he can help it." Miroku stepped forward. "We should count our blessings, we're all lucky to be alive and unharmed."

"Not all of us…" Herman counted heads. "Where are Axe and Inuyasha? Shouldn't they be back by now too?"

"So my hunch was right…" Devon muttered to himself. "They probably ended up facing Naraku, hope they're alright…" He looked down.

Kirsty put her hand on his shoulder. "You alright Dev? You look worried, I'm sure Axe will be alright, he's the strongest out of all of us and Inuyasha's pretty kick-ass too." She smiled warmly.

Devon looked to Kirsty and then down to Austin, who was tugging on the tail of Koga's wolfskin skirt, looking up at the very perturbed wolf demon. "I hope so Kirsty… I hope so…"

---------------------------------------

Naraku chuckled evilly as he watched his two opponents struggle, gasp and wheeze from the miasma that was now more rapidly than ever filling the cave. "At this rate. I'll give you about ten minutes more before you die from the poison." He smirked smugly at his enemies. "At the most of course. And you haven't even come close to defeating me yet." He laughed maniacally.

"D-Damn you Naraku…" Axe panted as it became harder to breathe. "I will kill you before that happens."

"Tell me Axe… do you like to gamble?" The evil half-demon glared and smirked at the same time.

"What the hell…"

"Outside this cave, all of your friends and allies have gathered, your so called nakama." He held up one of his demon plant seeds. " This is the seed of the devouring Zetsu trap plant." He planted the seed into the ground. "It is set for a certain time limit, ten minutes to be precise, it will seek out the largest group of people around, currently your friends. It will remain under the ground until the time limit is up, and then it will use its very large jaws and quickly snap up any humans, demons or otherwise in its radius."

Inuyasha and Axe's eyes widened as they heard this last part. "That plant thing's gonna eat our friends!?" The other half-demon shouted.

"You're not as dumb as you look Inuyasha." Naraku used his tentacles to hit the roof of the cave, causing rocks to tumble down on the entrance of the cave chamber. "Just so you don't try to run away and help them. Of course, if you defeat me, the demon plants will wither and the risk will be gone, but if you do not, they will die…"

"DAMN YOU! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku, releasing the yellow streaks of demonic energy from its tip.

Naraku sighed and merely produced another shield made of bark, which absorbed the Wind Scar as the previous ones had absorbed the Adamant Barrage before it earlier in the battle. "You will soon find it hard to swing that oversized sword of yours Inuyasha." The half-demon chuckled.

"Grrr… QUIT STALLING!" Inuyasha swung his sword again in anger.

"After my explanation and that little outburst, there's only nine minutes left…" He produced one seed on each finger of his hand and shot them into the dirt. Ten identical plants came back up, each with small vines and roots for legs, but with a flower with sharp teeth for a head, dripping what appeared to be saliva from their mouth, only when the fluid connected with the cave floor the rock began to dissolve away.

"It's acid!" Axe's eyes widened as he watched the plants.

"Damn it all… more cronies to try and waste our time…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"These are the demon acid Hidan demon plants." Naraku explained. The acid in their mouths can eat through nearly anything, even your robe of the Fire Rat wouldn't help you, if you had it on that is." Naraku laughed at the unarmored Inuyasha, who was merely in his white, wife-beater style shirt. "Eight and a half minutes left…" he closed his eyes and began to walk to the other end of the chamber, disappearing in the gathering cloud of purple mist.

Axe thought as he tried to perpetuate his labored breathing. 

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga straight on the head of one of the Hidan demons. "What the hell?" The half-demon watched as the demon opened his mouth and let the large fang slip right into his jaw, clasping down on it with its large teeth. "Give it back, idiot!" Inuyasha tried pulling the sword out in vain.

"Step aside dogboy…" Axe sighed and closed his eyes, letting the demon-killing currents flow around his giant axe head as he swung it hard into the side of the head of the Hidan demon. The demon was hit and skidded across the cave, but only had a large dent in its mouth and seemed unfazed as it scurried back over to the two, Tessaiga still grasped tightly in its jaws.

"Well that went wonderfully…" Inuyasha crossed his arms sarcastically. He reached to his shoulder and dragged his claws across one of the wounds from the vines from earlier. "Blades of Blood!" Many tiny red arcs were shot out across the ten demons, as all of them seemed to open their mouths and 'eat' the blades harmlessly. The one with Inuyasha's sword did not open its mouth but was still unfazed as it was hit. "Damn…"

"If those mouths can handle that acid, then they can handle almost anything, including your sword. If Tessaiga stays in there too much longer, it will surely break in half. And I doubt we have more than seven minutes left of that time limit and we still haven't gotten anywhere close to Naraku." Axe muttered to himself. _Think damnit! Think!_ He shouted to himself in his mind, his vision and thoughts clouded by the poison spreading in the space.

"Here, put this on, it might stop some of the poison." Inuyasha sighed as he walked back over to where the vines were and picked up his robe of the Fire Rat and wrapped it around Axe's mouth and nose like a mask.

"What about you?" Axe looked over to the half-demon.

"I'll be fine, I don't fall to things as easily as you humans do. Besides, Nakama look out for one another, right?" He gave a fanged grin and showed Axe his palm, which was still slightly red from the dried demon blood the day before, even though most of it had already chipped away.

Axe's mind suddenly became a lot clearer now that he didn't have the obnoxious poison in his face. "Of course! Inuyasha, look at their legs! It's just roots! They must be weaker than those mouths, aim for the legs and the heads will roll!"

"Gotcha, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha swiped his claws at the root/legs of the Hidan demon holding his sword. The demon quickly unclasped its jaws, falling to the ground and withering away into the rock floor. "One down!"

Axe made a large arced horizontal swing with his giant axe, taking out many of the Hidan demons at the legs with one stoke. "Make that six down!" Axe grinned under his poison mask.

"And time for the rest! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his newly freed Tessaiga and unleashed the familiar yellow streaks from it, quickly dispatching the remaining Hidan demons. "Ha! Piece of cake!"

The duo ran towards the other side of the chamber. When they finally saw something through the mist, Naraku's figure appeared, apparently hooked up by the arm to what appeared to be a vine-like plant with a glowing flower. "This is the Sakura demon plant, this cherry blossom demon can cure any disease or injury. Unfortunately they're extinct, until now." Naraku smirked.

"Cherry blossoms that can cure anything? Where have I heard that before…?" Axe muttered to himself.

"But wait! We didn't do any damage to you! What do you need that for?" Inuyasha shouted, pointing his sword at the demon and demon plant.

"The cherry blossom demon plant can also revitalize energies, any energy, even ones that would take days to repair naturally. In short, this plant is fixing my barrier!" Naraku shouted as he detached himself from the plant as it withered away. He floated upwards a bit until he was about halfway up the chamber and reactivated the spherical purple barrier around him.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha and Axe shouted at the same time. "The one thing we actually did to him and he can repair it like that!" Axe shouted, looking at the once again armored Naraku.

"Four minutes…" Naraku reminded them as he floated in his new barrier.

"Great, now we have to break that thing all over again!" Inuyasha shouted, ready to use his Adamant Barrage once more. The half-demon trembled slightly as the poison began to take its final effects, leaving him on the edge of death.

"No, don't Inuyasha! I have a plan…" Axe stated slowly. "Use your Wind Scar…"

"What!? You saw how easily he could deflect…"

"Just do it! Use your Wind Scar, then Backlash Wave!"

"Fine, Wind Scar!" The yellow strokes flew out of his sword one more time and headed toward Naraku's barrier.

"Fools… you can't stop me with that!" Naraku shouted as he easily held the Wind Scar for a moment, powered it up and deflected the blast back to where it had originated.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Inuyasha panted as the empowered Wind Scar hurtled towards him. "Backlash Wave!" He swung his sword and the powerful blast turned into blue whirlpools of energy as they headed back towards Naraku.

"One hell of a game of tennis, eh Inuyasha?" Axe grinned as he watched the Wave. He looked back to his comrade and saw him collapse due to the strain of the blast as well as the poison miasma's damage to his body.

Naraku winced as the wave hit him. "With the Yokai Ki no Ai, I can deflect even this!" He once again powered the Backlash wave up to a point where it shook the entire cave and deflected it back at the unconscious Inuyasha.

Axe stepped in front of his nakama and held his giant axe high, panting from the long battle. "Nothing left to hide behind now, Naraku!" He swung his axe, capturing the energy in the axe head as he had done before. He could feel the tremendous energy from the head go all through his body, he poured his own energy into the head and swung his axe again, releasing the extremely powered up Wind Scar back at Naraku one last time before falling to his knees.

Naraku screamed as the blast his his barrier and he began to hear a cracking sound. "Impossible! No one can break through my barrier through sheer force!" The barrier did indeed crack and break, unleashing the remaining energy on the unprotect villain. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Heh, never get tired of hearing that, the big villain 'NO!'" Axe chuckled as dust flew throughout the cave.

As the dust settled, Naraku still remained, but most of his body and armor had been destroyed, leaving only his head and part of his shoulder. Axe wheezed and coughed, standing over the villain calmly. "With one minute to spare…" he laughed weakly.

"Fool! You honestly think I would keep my word?! I can rush the demon plant's growth rate with my demonic energy. You may have defeated me, but your friends are still going to die!"

---------------------------------

Outside the cave, the others sat nervously, in a state of tension. Kagome looked towards the waterfall, a worried look on her face. "I can sense a lot of energy in there, I wonder who's winning."

"I still say we go in there and help Axe kick his ass!" Dusty pounded her fist into her palm. Devon had told the others that Axe and Inuyasha would probably be fighting inside the cave.

"I told you, kit. One, we don't know where the entrance is. Two, if we go in there, Naraku might use us as a bargaining chip against Axe and Inuyasha, SOME of us have a habit of walking into traps." The first mate shot a glare to the fox girl, who chuckled nervously.

"Guys, do you feel something trembling?" Niri asked as the ground seemed to move.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Koga looked around as very large teeth poked up out of the ground all around the group.

"Don't just stand there, get out of the way!" Devon shouted as he began to run out of the radius, but it was too late, the large jaws appeared from under the dirt and snapped up everyone in the area.

"AH!" Dusty quickly jumped and did a split against both sides of the mouth, trying to prop herself up to avoid the rising fluids in the mouth of the beastly plant.

"Damn!" Devon jammed his Kitetsu into the side of the mouth, but it had no effect as it simply bounced off the inside jaws of the plant. "Last time it took Axe's special powers to break one of these demon plants!"

"Well I doubt it would get many meals if its jaws could be easily broken." Kirsty kicked the side of the Venus flytrap style plant.

"AH! We're doomed!" Shippo screamed as he was burned by the acids trying to slowly eat him.

STHINK!

A loud noise came as something stabbed into the outside of the plant, followed by two waves of energy. One wave was whitish-pink and the other was a light blue. The two waves pierced through the outer shell of the plant and forced it to open its mouth, releasing the captives inside from being digested. "Who was that?" Herman asked, turning his eyestalks from side to side to find their saviors.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Lady Kikyo!" Niri and Kirsty shouted to the two figures standing there. One was the teenage-looking dog demon in white fur and the other was the beautiful but stern looking priestess, each holding their weapons in attack position.

"They saved us?" Devon asked, making sure Austin was okay before looking on the two carefully.

"Once again, I did not do that for you, I traced Naraku's scent to this area and simply destroyed whatever had his aura around it." Sesshomaru said calmly and turned around.

"You should be grateful! If Lord Sesshomaru hadn't come along, you would all be dead right now!" A green, impish creature shouted from behind the dog demon.

"Enough, Jaken." He said calmly. "Naraku is preparing to go on the move again, we should as well."

"That was amazing Lord Sesshomaru!" A dark-haired little girl grinned broadly from her place next to the impish Jaken.

"He's right… Naraku is about to escape, I think you should find Inuyasha and that other man and prepare to leave." Kikyo said calmly.

"Sesshomaru…" Niri walked slowly up behind the dog demon, who had now saved her and Devon twice now. "Even if it wasn't your intention, thank you for saving us."

"Silence, I do not require the gratitude of a human." Sesshomaru looked back at her with a cold look in his eyes before walking.

"Teeheee, he's just in a bad mood since we lost Naraku again, I'll be sure to tell him again when he cheers up." Rin smiled to Niri and ran off after Sesshomaru. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, he hands spread out like wings at her sides as she ran.

"Cheers up? Yeah, I bet he's just a ball of sunshine." Devon looked at the leaving party.

"Feh, and you said I have a habit of walking into traps, you lead us right into that Venus flytrap thingy." Dusty scoffed while wringing demon plant saliva out of her shirt.

"What was that kit?!" Devon gave chase to the fox girl, who hid behind the nearest group of people, DJ, Koga and Miroku. "How dare you try to harm a lady!" All three of them shouted in unison.

Kikyo watched the waterfall in silence. "I suggest you take good care of Inuyasha, he'll need this when he gets back." She looked to Kagome and handed her a small bag of herbs. "I came across them in my travels, they should heal Naraku's miasma."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took the bag in her hand. "Thank you Kikyo…" She watched as the priestess left without a word to anyone.

"Since that flytrap thing came out, does that mean that Axe is winning, or losing?" Kirsty looked towards the waterfall again.

---------------------------------------

"I'm judging by that upsurge of energy outside that your Zetsu plant thing is kaput." Axe grinned, still panting from the miasma. If it weren't for the Fire Rat mask Inuyasha had given him, he probably would have been dead by now.

"Damn… beaten by someone I summoned here…" Naraku panted, shaking what remained of his body.

"Yeah, gotta love the irony though." Axe grinned as his arm turned into an incredibly hard rock. "Kachi Kachi no…." He raised his fist level with Naraku's face. "BAA-ZOOOOO-KAAAAAAAAA!" He punched Naraku hard in the face, shredding what was left of his body. "Next time… STAY OUT OF MY WORLD!" The pirate captain roared over his victory.

Axe fell to his knees, strength all but gone from his body as the lumps of flesh began to reform before his very eyes. "You fool… you think this is over? I cannot be killed, without my heart, I am immortal!" Naraku shouted, panting equally drained from his fight. "I will kill y- AH!" Naraku watched as the spikes from his transformation of the Yokai Ki no Ai disappeared and his flesh began to bubble. "What's happening!?"

"The strain on your body is too much, looks like the Yokai Ki no Ai wasn't completely poisoned after all, a portion of good remained in it, just waiting for the moment that you would be weak and it would be able to kill you from the inside." Axe smirked broadly.

"I will never let it destroy me!" Naraku shouted as a seed shot from his body.

"The tree's rejected you… you lose Naraku!" Inuyasha chuckled, his face in the dirt, not completely unconscious after all.

The seed shot to the roof of the cave, making a hole in the roof, which the miasma quickly took to escape from the chamber, leaving the room clearer and brighter than before. The seed quickly grew into a full sized tree. "What's going on!?" Naraku shouted.

Axe smirked. "Ai Forest… is returning to the way it's supposed to be…"

----------------------------------------------------

The others outside watched as the top of the waterfall cliff broke and sprouted a tree, the Yokai Ki no Ai was coming back! "Well ain't that somethin…" Koga smirked as the tree returned to its full size, reigning high on the cliff beside the waterfall and letting out pink blossoms.

"It's beautiful!" Niri shouted as they all watched the love spores come down from the tree's perch.

"What's this mean?" Niri blinked.

"What else could it mean!?" DJ smirked.

"He won!" Kagome shouted.

"They won…" Devon smiled brightly as Austin jumped for joy.

"Whoot!" Dusty raised her fist into the air triumphantly.

"THEY DID IT!" The group shouted, giving cheers and shouts of joy.

---------------------------------------------

Naraku panted and winced as the tree ejected from his body and the Ai blossoms rained down into the cave, burning such an evil demon as they touched him.

"I feel sorry for you Naraku, unless you're fighting for someone other than yourself, Inuyasha and his friends will kick your ass one time after the next. They'll always be stronger because they're not alone. Everyone who works for you hates you and eventually turns on you, you can never show any love to anyone. The Yokai Ki no Ai doesn't want someone like that in its forest, get out!" Axe smirked.

"Damn you… pirates…" Naraku panted heavily and left without a word in a puff of miasma.

Koigokoro, the ancient spirit of Ai forest appeared once more before Axe. "Thank you… Captain Axe, you have restored life to this forest. You have our eternal gratitude."

The pirate captain smiled broadly and collapsed on his back, looking up at the sun streaming in through the hole in the cave. "…No Problem…"

----------------------------------------

The others climbed the cliff to take a closer look at the tree and saw the large hole in the ground from the seed shooting through. Austin kicked a rock into the cavern to see how deep it was.

"OW! Stupid jerk! That hit me in the eye!" Axe shouted from inside the cave.

"Well… he's alive alright." Niri sweatdropped as Shippo and Kilala slowly lowered people two by two into the cave.

Kagome was the last to be lowered and ran over to Inuyasha when she saw him lying on the ground. "Inuyasha!" She put the herbs from Kikyo in his mouth.

"K-Kagome…" He said softly as the herbs started working immediately and removing the poison from his system.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She hugged the half-demon tightly.

"Are they having a random name shouting contest? Oh! Can I play? NIRI!"

"OW! What!? Dusty! I'm right here, you don't have to shout…"

"We're having a random name shouting contest…"

"We are NOT having a random name shouting contest!" Inuyasha snapped to the fox girl and sniper as he felt his strength returning rapidly.

Kirsty kneeled down and gave the other half of the herbs from Kikyo to Axe, hoping that they would be able to return his strength as well. "Glad you guys aren't dead at least."

DJ gave a low whistle as he looked around the battle-scarred cave. "Musta been one hell of a battle."

"Hey guys! I found some eggs!" Herman shouted as he pointed to nine blue orbs on the cave floor, covered in dust from the fight, but seemingly unharmed.

"Those aren't eggs, baka, their obviously juggling balls!" Dusty shouted, trying to pick them up, but having no success in doing so as something seemed to be surrounding them and preventing her from touching them. "…The hell?"

"Hmm… A barrier…" Sango inspected the orbs carefully. "I think these might be the anchor points for the spell that keeps the Axe-Heads in this world." She looked back to her comrades.

"Good… now we just bust them open and you guys can go home…" Inuyasha used his sword as a walking stick to stand up while Axe did the same with his weapon.

"What? But we made a promise we wouldn't leave until Naraku was destroyed, he's out of the forest but still not dead." Axe protested.

"Don't be stupid! Getting you guys back to your world is the first priority, we'll destroy Naraku ourselves, there's no reason that you guys have to worry about in anymore. We'll hit him double hard for all of us!" The dog demon shouted.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled warmly as she watched him. "He's right, you should go back home while you can. We'll handle Naraku. You guys have your own problems to take care of back home, we won't forget your promise to help us, but maybe you should just help us in spirit, there are people who need you more in your own world, we can handle things just fine here."

"Feh, alright, I guess we won't stay where we're not wanted. Crew! We're going home! Home to the sea!" Axe grinned broadly and raised his fist.

"AYE!" The rest of the pirate crew shouted and raised their fists in unison.

The crew said their good-byes and exchanged handshakes and hugs. "Alright, I just need one good strike with my Red Tessaiga to break these things." Inuyasha stood up straight, his sword turning blood red in order to break the barrier around the orbs. "Wind Scar!" The yellow streaks shot out one last time and broke through the barrier, destroying the nine blue anchoring orbs.

The pirate crew slowly began to disappear, a shining and glimmering light slowly taking them back home.

"Thanks for everything, it was great working with you Kagome." Chizuru grinned.

"Thanks for your help Miroku, although I think I like my approach better." DJ chuckled. "And thanks for the battles Koga, we'll call it a draw."

Austin gave thumbs up to Miroku for helping to save him from Tschimaru.

"Yo, thanks for letting me borrow your boomerang Sango, and Shippo, remember those pranks I taught ya!" Dusty waved.

"Thanks for teaching me about those herbs Kagome, I guess we'll both be working on our methods to help people, I'll become a great pirate doctor, you become a great priestess, okay? And Sango, I'm sure Kohaku will return to you one day." Kirsty smiled warmly.

Herman smirked. "Thank you all so much… I'm glad I could help and glad you could help me a little as well. Go get Naraku and make sure he can't hurt any more people."

Niri grinned. "Miroku, work on that problem of yours, you're a good guy otherwise. Sango, try to keep him in line, sorry I won't be able to make the wedding!"

"Sango… Kohaku wanted me to tell you that he's alright, he's still working for Naraku but he's okay, and he loves you very much." Devon gave a small smile.

Axe grinned as they continued slowly disappearing. "Inuyasha, you got some pretty kick-ass moves there, keep getting stronger, I know I will. And about Naraku… give 'em hell! Hit him once for me!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched his friends leave. "Wait! There's one thing I have to know before you guys leave! Nakama… you throw that word around a lot, it seems to have great meaning to you. I've never heard that word before you guys came around… what does it mean?"

"You're a part of our crew of course." Dusty grinned.

"That we're friends." DJ smirked.

"We're family." Devon gave a look.

"Naw, none of those even come close, Nakama means we're more than family. We're as close as can be." Axe smiled and held out his palm that was still red from demon blood. "No matter what else happens, we're always Nakama! Right guys!?"

The rest of the crew held out their red palms as well. "YOSH! WE ARE NAKAMA!" came the thundering cheer that shook the cave. The rest of the group from Inuyasha's side of the cave held out their red palms as well as the pirate crew bid their last and finally disappeared.

Inuyasha rubbed his eye as it suddenly stung with warm tears. "See you later guys, we'll get Naraku, for all of us!"

Shippo jumped up on the half-demon's shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you crying?"

"Shut up! I am not! Just a lot of dust in this cave…"

Kagome laughed softly and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whew, that was a long one, hope you enjoyed and fret not! It's not over yet, there's still one last chapter believe it or not! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Next time: Epilogue: The Feudal Pirates' return! **

**P.S.: since it's the last one, no preview for you… **


	20. Epilogue: The Feudal Pirates' Return!

**Well… here it is, -tears up- the last chapter of Feudal Pirates…. –cries-**

**Inuyasha: Don't be going all sissy on us now…**

**DJP: You're right! I have to stay strong… for the readers! We're not going out with a whimper and a tear, let's go out with a BANG!**

**Ace: -nods- Time to bring it on home!**

**DJP: I don't own One Piece or Inuyasha! (but if you didn't know that by now… where have you been?)**

**-------------------------------------------**The purple miasma spread throughout the swamp-like area as Naraku carefully touched down after his flight, panting and looking extremely weakened from his long battle. "Damn those fools…" He wheezed.

"So you survived after all… damn." A female voice came from the trees as an extremely badly cut and bruised Kagura sat above her master in the rotten swamp trees.

"You failed me Kagura…" Naraku panted, standing up straight once again, eyes locked on his incarnation, not wanting to show any weakness in front of someone who wanted to kill him so much.

"Yeah, looks like your mission was a complete success though." The wind witch's voice called out as it always did, soaked with sarcasm.

Their quarreling was interrupted as Hakudoshi and Kanna both seemingly appeared out of nowhere from the swampy fog. "Seems like I was right, you did underestimate those pirates after all Naraku." Hakudoshi gave an arrogant reference to their conversation the day before.

"I have failed…" Kanna said simply in her soft and quiet monotone.

"Good, everyone's here…" The half-demon smirked. "All we're missing is…" He was cut off as a crashing came through the trees as a ninja-like figure landed and kneeled before Naraku.

"Tschimaru has been killed and the boy escaped." Kohaku lowered his head to the group, carefully disguising his voice so that Naraku couldn't tell he had broken free yet.

"I know Kohaku, but then again, I know everything." Naraku gave an evil smirk.

_"Hopefully not everything or else I'm screwed..." _The demon slayer boy thought to himself. "I apologize Master Naraku…" down at his servant. "Kanna will resume her duties of taking care of Akago. (The infant in English) But first, show me Inuyasha's group, I am sure they are… alone by now." He smirked evilly as Kanna's mirror showed Inuyasha and friends and the rest of his henchmen spread out to perform their duties. 

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Sango continued walking on the trail, the deep wooded area slowly becoming a vast plain stretching out before them. "So long Ai forest!" Shippo shouted and waved goodbye to the woods from Kagome's shoulder.

"And good riddance if you ask me." Inuyasha hmphed as they continued walking, not looking back at the forest that held so many memories now.

"Aww, come one Inuyasha, you can't tell me that you won't miss this place even a little." Kagome smiled warmly as she walked beside him. "It has been one of our more interesting adventures."

"Feh, nothing's changed. Our mission is still to destroy Naraku. Just because those guys had to go back to their own world doesn't mean that we suddenly have a different objective." The half-demon shrugged. "Those guys didn't effect anything at all."

"Says the man who cried when they left." Miroku reminded gently.

"I DID NOT CRY!" Inuyasha turned around and snapped at the monk as he stopped walking.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha…" Miroku closed his eyes as he walked past the dog demon.

Shippo giggled from his perch. "I bet Inuyasha's just a big softie on the inside."

"I AM NOT!"

"I think you're right Shippo." Kagome watched Inuyasha pitch a fit from everyone's words. "But I wouldn't tell him that if I were you." She whispered.

"Thank you…" An old voice whispered out from the trees.

"The hell?" Inuyasha turned around to where the voice was but saw nothing there.

"Thank you for helping to save us Inuyasha. Evil has survived, but good will never give up. Continue on your journey, never faltering and you will reach your goal. As a great man once said, as long as you pursue the true meaning of freedom, you will never cease to be!"

The dog demon looked down at his hand, the blood from the other day had already disappeared, but the memory of that seal would remain in his mind for a long, long time.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Sango, Kagome and Miroku turned around to look at their half-demon friend.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned around again. "No… it's nothing." He gave a broad smile and continued walking, passing the others again and leading the way. "We just gotta keep moving is all…"

"Uh-oh, Inuyasha's smiling, that's never a good sign…" Shippo whispered to Sango and Kagome as all three giggled softly.

"I heard that!"

"He's just curious as to why you're in such a good mood Inuyasha." Sango smiled softly.

"I'm always in a good mood, dumbass." Inuyasha glared back at Shippo.

"Yeah, you're just a regular joy to be around." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Shaddup! Come here you!" Inuyasha made a grab for Shippo but missed as his fox reflexes kicked in and he ran to Kagome's other shoulder.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say it…" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"SIT BOY!"

"ACK! Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell to the ground and groaned as he crawled out of the small crater.

"He never learns…" Everyone else said together.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

----------------------------------------------

The Axe-Head pirate crew lay asleep soundly on the deck of the _Tomahawk _as a small bird waddled up next to Dusty and put its beak very close to her ear.

HONK!

"EEP!" The fox girl jumped at least a few feet into the air and clung to the ship's mast. "You're one hell of an alarm clock, Pingu." She muttered. "Wait, why is everyone asleep?" She looked around. She climbed down from where she had jumped and walked around, nudging her crewmates with her foot as she went. "Wake up damnit! It's a sad day when I'm the first one up."

"What the hell happened?" Devon muttered, rubbing his eye.

"Told you we shouldn't have gone through that last gas patch Chizzy." Niri muttered as she stirred. "Must have knocked us all out."

"MEAT!" Axe cried as he woke up.

"Do you always have to say that when you wake up?" Niri's eye twitched as she looked at her captain.

"We're lucky no other pirates came around while we were sleeping, whatever it was, we can't afford it to happen again." Chizuru picked up her hat from the deck and straightened it on her head while she stood up, watching as the rest of her nakama does the same.

"I know someone who looks into fainting spells like this." Axe was still laying down in his hammock, eyes closed but awake.

"Is there anyone you DON'T know?" Niri muttered.

The captain tapped his own cheek thoughtfully. "I… don't know…"

"I had the weirdest dream…" Kirsty yawned.

"I had a nightmare…" Dusty shivered.

"What happened kit? All the food disappeared?" Devon laughed and patted Austin on the head.

The kitsune girl glared at the first mate. "Don't even joke like that…"

DJ remained silent while the others talked. He sat on the deck, his hand hanging over the banister.

"Dang, I never noticed before, but my swords look pretty banged up." He looked down at Kitetsu and Water Moon.

DJ looked down at his own katana. _Maybe I should switch swords too, this one's had a good run, but I think it's time for a change… something I have to do first though… _He stood up silently and walked back towards the cabins. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me…" he said simply as he walked off.

"What's up with him?" Devon raised an eyebrow.

"Guess he's not a morning person." Chizuru sighed.

"Dunno…" Kirsty looked down as her stomach growled. "Hey Herman, is it lunchtime yet?"

Before the merman could answer, Dusty's ears perked up at that word. "Lunch!?" She grabbed a fork and knife that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and ran off towards the kitchen. "LUNCH! LUNCH! LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH!"

"Wait! Dusty! I have to cook it first!" Herman ran after the fox girl.

-----------------------------

After a nice meal, the Axe-Heads sat around the galley with full stomachs and content looks on their faces. All except Devon, who was still eating. "Where's DJ?" Chizuru blinked, having not seen him around for quite some time while they were cooking or eating lunch.

"Who knows?" Niri shrugged.

"Who cares would be a better question." Devon scoffed between bites, eating like he hadn't had anything to eat in two days.

"Maybe he's sick." Kirsty suggested.

"Maybe he's dead." Devon added, still chomping noisily.

Niri whapped the swordsman upside the head. "Don't say such things! He's still your nakama after all." She watched as the First Mate's face fell into his plate from the force of the hit.

Devon pulled his face out of his remaining food. "Yeah, but he bugs the hell outta me."

"You should go check on him, what if something's wrong?" The dark-haired woman looked sternly at her crewmate.

"Why me!?" He complained.

"Because we know how much you don't want to." Dusty stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm worried, he usually comes out for lunch, or at least to give it to Dusty." Niri thumbed to the fox girl behind her.

"Where'd his lunch go anyway?" Axe asked, leaning back in his galley chair.

"Right here." Devon patted his stomach and pointed to the empty plate. "I ate mine earlier."

"Aw man! I wanted to eat it!" Dusty and Axe complained in unison.

Niri hit Devon in the head again. "GO CHECK UP ON HIM DAMNIT!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going… crazy bitch…." Devon muttered, immediately regretting what he said.

The First Mate quickly ran down the hall as bullets whizzed by his head, making small holes in the walls of the ship. "HEY! Someone's gonna have to fix those!" he shouted back to the galley.

--------------------------------------

ACHOO!

A man in orange hair and a bright green shirt rubbed his nose as he sneezed. He moaned as he stood up straight, looking out on the desert sands. "Must be getting sick… maybe I shouldn't drink so much…" He looked at the clay jug and took another swig of saki. "… Nah…" He sighed and fell over into the sand from where he was standing.

---------------------------------------------

As Niri and Devon argued in the galley, Axe climbed up to his usual spot in the crow's nest, knawing on some leftover meat he managed to snag from Herman. He looked up at his own Jolly Roger, the skull with four axes surrounding it. He sighed as he looked into the sky, apparently deep in thought.

"Something wrong captain?" Chizuru climbed up to the crow's nest with him and watched him silently.

"Nothing, and how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Axe?" The captain squirmed around a little, taking another bite out of his meat.

"You're the captain and I'll address you as such." The navigator woman shrugged and adjusted the brim of her hat. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't know… I know we weren't asleep for that long, and I still don't know what happened, but I just feel weird. I'm just very happy to be here right now. I don't know why but I felt like I'd never wake up from that sleep, I thought I would never see this ship again, or this flag." He continued staring up at the Jolly Roger. He couldn't remember what happened while he was asleep, he didn't think anyone could, but he felt something strange had happened. He felt more motivated than ever to do what he had to do.

"Well, Captain, the important thing is that you are back here now, whatever happened while we were asleep, we're awake now and we have to continue on our journey." Chizuru nodded.

Axe smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so Chizzy, I guess so…"

---------------------------------------------------

Devon sighed and knocked on the door when he came to that cabin that DJ was in. "Yo, get out here, everyone's ragging on me for making fun of you behind your back so come out so I can do it to your face." He opened the door.

DJ carefully covered up his new sabre sword, not wanting to declare yet that he had a new weapon. He sat back at his writing desk, speedily writing page after page in mere seconds.

"Speedy? What the hell are you doing?" Devon blinked, watching his nakama write at super-speed.

"Can't talk… writing." The poet said in a monotone as he continued piling up a stack of papers as he finished writing each of them.

"I can see that… whoa…" The first mate looked up at the large stack of papers that was growing every moment. "Is this what you've been doing all this time?"

"Can't talk… writing…" DJ mumbled again as he kept scraping his feathered writing quill across the paper quickly.

"I ate your lunch." Devon admitted sheepishly.

"Can't talk… writing…"

"Umm… your hair's on fire?"

"Can't talk… writing…"

"Dusty stubbed a toe."

"COMING DUSTY-CHAN!" He shouted as he began to run out of the room, only to be stopped as Devon stood in front of the door.

"Good, now that I have your attention…" The swordsman smirked.

"But... but… Dusty-chan…" The musician whimpered.

"SHE DIDN'T REALLY STUB A TOE, BAKA!" The demon first mate snapped.

"You're the baka, baka." DJ stuck his tongue out.

"Come on out with me so I don't get shot at again." Devon sweatdropped.

"Gotta finish writing this first." The speedy swordsman sat back at the desk and continued writing.

"Damnit… how long are you gonna be?" The blonde swordsman tapped his foot impatiently while he watched the poet start writing again.

"Almost… period! Done!" DJ grinned broadly as he held up the large stack of papers. "Here, hold these, let's go show the others!" he giggled.

"Show them what?" Devon watched as DJ grabbed the other half of the papers and ran out to the deck in the blink of an eye.

-------------------------------------

"Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between!" DJ shouted as he walked across the banister of the ship, still holding the stack of papers. He watched as Devon set the other papers down, Axe and Chizuru came down from the crow's nest, some of the others came out of the galley, and the rest gathered on the deck of the _Tomahawk _as he continued announcing.

"As Bard of the Axe-Head pirates, I would be remiss if I did not share the tale that came to me in my dreams! My prophetic vision!"

"Huh?" Several of the crewmembers gave the musician odd looks.

"Maybe, you're right, maybe he is sick." Devon whispered to Kirsty as the latter giggled.

"Wait, DJ-kun's the bard? I thought he was a musician?" Dusty's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times as her ears twitched.

"BARD AND MUSICIAN ARE THE SAME THING!" Niri, Devon, Axe and Austin (silently of course) shouted at the fox girl.

_"Not really, but whatever" _DJ thought to himself before picking up the piece of paper first on the large stack. "Prepare to hear a story like none you've ever heard before. The story takes place in the far away land, somewhere that is farther even than the greatest depths of the Grand Line, the faraway land of Feudal Jappanne!" (malapropism for Japan) 

And so, The bard continued to tell the tale of Inuyasha and his friends, how a certain brave pirate crew befriended them and had many strange adventures along the way. He told them of the evil demon Naraku and his evil plot and henchmen after the powerful and dangerous Shikon no Tama. He told of how the two teams joined forces and made powerful teams in order to battle and defeat the evil demons. And finally he told of the tearful farewell between the pirates and feudal warriors. "Thank you, thank you, no applause necessary, just doing my job." DJ smiled and bowed over the banister when he had finished his long-winded verbal telling of the story. The papers he had read off of were sitting on the deck of the ship as he threw the last on the stack. By the time he was done, the sun had already set and the moon was already fairly high in the sky.

"That was the worst thing I ever heard!" Devon protested. "I… DIED!? Why the hell did I die?" He looked over the pages and pages of writing. "And why was I a villain until the very end!? Although you got the ending right… I do kick more ass than you." He smirked.

"Do not!"

"I kinda like it…" Dusty thumbed through the pages, blankly staring at random parts. "It was pretty cool…"

The poet's eyes lit up at this praise, an expression of love on his face. "Oh thank you Dusty-chan, I couldn't have written it without your help!" he clasped his hands and spun around. "Your strength gives me strength and your innocence and beauty are my inspiration!"

The rest of the crew sweatdropped. "I hate when he gets like this…" Chizuru whispered to Axe.

"Now I just need a title…" DJ muttered to himself.

"That Miroku guy seems creepy." Niri shivered. "I would hate for this to be real, just reading it I feel violated. It does seem kind of familiar though, like something I was told as a kid or something." Niri looked through the pages.

"Like a fairy tale?" Kirsty suggested.

"That's perfect!" The speedy swordsman exclaimed. He spoke aloud as he wrote on a piece of paper. _"Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" _

"This is too good… you sure you wrote this? I think you got it from somewhere else." Axe mumbled while he looked over the title and pages.

"I'm hurt by your questioning of my skills as a writer, but I suppose it's possible, maybe I did hear a similar story from someone once." DJ pondered. "The facts were all there, I just had to write them down, no clue where they came from." He shrugged.

"I still think it's pretty shitty." Devon looked through the pages unceremoniously.

DJ's eye twitched as he glared at the demon swordsman. "If you don't like it… I could make some alterations…" he smiled evilly as he spun his quill and grabbed the last piece of paper and began speaking what he was writing. "_And then the blonde swordsman kissed the blonde doctor of his dreams…_"

Devon's eyes went wide as he heard this and he began reaching for two things, one being the paper and the other being DJ's neck. He was very lucky that Kirsty and the others were far enough away not to hear anything. "GIMME THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"What's wrong? This is fiction, it shouldn't sting, or is the big bad demon hiding something, huh?" he continued writing.

"GIMME!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

"I'll catch ya, then I'll kill ya!" Devon shouted as the two ran around the ship, chasing after the piece of paper with valuable information on it. Both their eyes went wide as they tripped over the dual stacks of paper, sending every single piece floating into the air.

"SHIT!" DJ cried as his work was literally thrown up in the air.

Devon watched as all the papers landed overboard and fell into the water, quickly soaked up and destroyed by the salty water. "Whoops…" Devon said flatly, without a trace of actual remorse.

"You bastard!" DJ attempted to lift the first mate over his head and throw him overboad. "Go in after them! Go get them!"

"Not on your life speedy!"

"Well, guess that's the end of that little story then." Axe sweatdropped as he watched the two bicker.

"What were they even fighting about?" Kirsty blinked.

"Oh… nothing." Chizuru gave an innocent look and a soft giggle.

"You know those two, they don't need a good reason to fight, just an excuse." Niri sweatdropped.

"Yup, some things never change." Dusty smirked. "HEY WAIT! We missed dinner while we were out here listening! Herman! We gotta make a midnight snack!"

The rest of the crew (excluding DJ and Devon, who were still fighting) sweatdropped at the kitsune scout's actions. "Got that right Dust, some things never change." Axe smirked as everyone else gave a small laugh.

**---------------------------------------Koigokoro: Before I send you back to the teller of this tale, I would like to give you something to ponder on your travels, good reader. There may be many questions left unanswered, however whether this tale be a dream, a story, or something much, much more, is up to you to figure out for yourself. Though the specific events may be forgotten over time, the bond of friendship is never forgotten and will always be treasured. Let this be a reminder to you as friends choose different paths and different worlds, true friendship cannot be torn apart be mere miles. Remember the bonds, the ties that bind and you will never forget those who are important to you!**

**--------------------------------------**

**DJP: Thanks Koigokoro, well folks, this is it, the ending of Feudal Pirates, we all knew this would come eventually. However fear not! I am contemplating a sequel or a special as we speak. However don't forget to check out the main stories written by kilnorc for more Axe-Head goodness! I hope you have enjoyed all the chapters and this finale, please let me know what you think! And now, I've been putting this off too long, time to say goodbye and close this chapter of Feudal Pirates! Peace out ya'll!**

**Inuyasha: See ya later folks!**

**Shippo: Don't do anything I wouldn't do!**

**Kagome: I've had a lot of fun, hope you guys did too!**

**Miroku: I hope to see you all again, see all you lovely ladies later!**

**Sango: -hits Miroku- See ya!**

**Kilala: -mews-**

**Axe: Yo! I'm not going anywhere, so don't you guys go either!**

**Devon: Yeah, yeah… goodbye…**

**Austin: -thumbs up-**

**Dusty: Whee! Thank you all my adoring fans! –runs in circles- I got fans!**

**Kirsty: See you guys in the next fic!**

**Niri: Thanks for the support!**

**Pingu: HONK!**

**Chizuru: We'll meet again, I know it**

**DJM: Until we meet again!**

**DJP & DJM: See ya folks! Hope to see you guys at the next fic!**


End file.
